Foreordained Destiny
by Andy2
Summary: Well, after the onslaught of many many e-mails in my inbox, back by popular demand (Though I haven't the faintest idea why) is this fanfic. Many strange pairings and stuff. Yaoi and yuri runs rampant!! ^_^
1. Foreordained Destiny

P-chanfanfic1 No name, currently... 

  
The stars shone brightly. Even now, they burn more brightly than ever, in the many millennia they have been obliviously witnessing all of the fortunes and misfortunes that have come to pass. And they will burn for many millennia more. Forever, they have been there, lending inspiration and hope to all those who have asked, keeping us on the correct path, guiding us towards destiny... 

A beautiful woman, who looked about twenty, but whose age was eternal, tossed and turned in her bed. She rarely slept, and when she did, it was usually peaceful and deep. Tonight was the exception. Her black green hair was messed and tangled, and tears streamed down her face. She didn't utter one word, but her mouth moved as if she was talking. She thrashed around wildly, managing to just entangle herself more into the blood red sheets of the bed. Suddenly, a pair of deep crimson eyes flew open, and the woman known as Meioh Setsuna, sat up in bed, shaking violently, silently crying her heart out, her chest racking in sobs. It had been a lifetime since she cried. "No..."   
  


"Odango... " Said a masculine voice. A beautiful blond girl with a distinctive odango-shaped hairstyle and sparkling blue eyes blinked several times.   
  
"Seiya?!" she exclaimed, and turned towards the person who had addressed her, only to find... no one. "Seiya?! Is that you? Where are you?" she turned her head from side to side looking around, and saw no one, only a vast misty darkness around her. Suddenly, the mist began to take shape, or rather, a shape moved through the mist.   
  
"Seiya!" she exclaimed, and ran towards him, flinging her arms around him. She hugged him tight.   
  
"Ohayo, Odango!" Said Seiya, a raven haired man in a tapered ponytail with electric blue eyes, and smiled with genuine charm.   
  
"Where are we?" she questioned.   
  
"In your dream, of course..."   
  
"What?! Are you just a figment of my imagination, then?" she said, and confusion crept over her face. He laughed.   
  
"No, no, Odango Atama, I am real. Can't you tell? You are holding on to me after all." She jumped back, realizing she had still embracing him, and bushed hard. She suddenly got scared.   
  
"Then why are you here, Seiya? Has something happened to Kakyuu? Is Kinmokusei all right? Is Tankei all right? Where's..."   
  
"Whoa, take it easy, Odango!" he winked at her. "Everyone is fine."   
  
She still looked worried.   
  
"I volunteered to come to tell you," he cleared his throat, "that the famous idols, The Three Lights, are making a come back!"   


  
Bells rang, indicating the warning of classes starting, and the last few stragglers that were still out, ran frantically towards the school, Juuban High, in an attempt to make classes on time, or at the least, fashionably late.   
  
That included two identical blond girls, Tsukino Usagi, and one other with a red ribbon in her knee length long hair.   
  
"Hurry up, Minako-chan! We are very, very late!" Usagi huffed, out of breath.   
  
"I know, I know, Usagi-chan! Just keep running!" Said Aino Minako, one of Usagi's friends.   
  
They rushed into a classroom on the second floor, and quickly took their seats, uttering profuse apologies to their teacher, who gave them evil glances.   
  
Usagi quickly got out her books, and Minako did the same, after quickly looking at their friends, Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami, and giving them a thumbs up. Ami sighed, and Makoto looked embarrassed.   
  
The class was very boring. As a matter of fact, to Usagi, all of the classes were. She couldn't wait until lunch, to tell her friends about her dream. 

"Minna, Kite Kite!" Usagi said, as she stuffed a rice ball into her mouth.   
  
"What, what, Usagi-chan?" asked Minako, very interested. "Did Mamoru ask you anything in his latest letter from America?" she asked Usagi slyly.   
  
"No, why?" asked Usagi, confused.   
  
"Heh heh, perhaps something... " Said Makoto. Ami looked shocked, and turned toward Makoto.   
  
"You don't think..."   
  
"Perhaps... " Said Minako. 

"What, what, minna? What do you mean?" cried Usagi.   
  
"Oh, nothing, Usagi." Replied Ami.   
  
"Maybe not, nothing... hee hee hee..." giggled Minako.   
  
"Ha ha ha..." Said Makoto.   
  
"What, what, WHAT?!" yelled Usagi, getting frustrated.   
  
"Yes, what?" said a masculine, and very familiar voice.   
  
"SEIYA!!!" the four replied in unison, dropping their lunches, and jumping up, obviously, very shocked to see Seiya Kou, lead singer of the Three Lights idol group, and also of the senshi called the Star Lights.   
  
"You really did come!" Usagi cried, running into his arms.   
  
"Of course, Odango. Do you think I would go to all that trouble to lie to you?" he laughed.   
  
"Seiya, you don't have to take all the spotlight, you know." Said a high masculine voice. The girls all looked behind Seiya, and saw Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou.   
  
"Taiki-chan!" cried Ami, and then blushed.   
  
"Yaten!" cried Makoto and Minako, and Minako ran to Yaten, hugging him, and almost choking him to death.   
  
"Air..." gasped Yaten, as his face turned purple, "Air!"   
  
"Ah... sorry, Yaten," Makoto said, prying Minako off of Yaten.   
  
"What are you all doing back here? Is there problems on Kinmokusei?" asks Ami.   
  
"Where is Kakyuu-Hime?" asks Makoto.   
  
"Don't worry, minna, there isn't any trouble." Usagi stepped away from Seiya, blushing yet again, after forgetting she was hanging on to him. "Right, Seiya?"   
  
"Hai, Odango." Everyone looked at them questioningly.   
  
"We came back because we miss all of you." Taiki says, then coughed, "and the earth of course."   
  
"Of course." Sighed Yaten. "We came back to visit."   
  
"Demo," questioned Ami, and then quieter, "Why this form, though?" Minako and Makoto coughed nervously and looked embarrassed. Usagi had no clue what they were all jittery about. 

"People might recognize us, and we could create a disturbance." Said Taiki.   
Seiya piped up, "We missed all this, and being idols. We were male before, and we figured our fans would still like us, so we came back in this form. And since Kakyuu-Hime is in no need of us at the moment, we came."   
  
"So that's what you meant, by The Three Lights making a come back." Said Usagi quietly.   
  
"Aiieee!!!" screamed Minako, "You mean, you mean..."   
  
Yaten sighed, almost regretting coming back. Minako would never stop thanking them. "The idol group, Three Lights is back."   
  


The sun shone brightly, and there were a few scattered clouds across the sky. A light, gentle breeze blew whatever leaves had escaped their confines of the surrounding trees.   
  
Two people were walking down the empty street. Seiya Kou and Tsukino Usagi.   
  
"I've missed you, Odango." Seiya said quietly. "A lot." She looked up at him, a sad expression on her face.   
  
"I've missed you two. You are one of my best friends, Seiya, and when you four left, I was really sad." Seiya didn't want that type of response. She didn't understand what he meant. 'Ah well, maybe it is for the better. She does, after all, have a boyfriend. Hey, wait!'   
  
"Odango..."   
  
"Hai, Seiya?" He wasn't sure if he should ask or not, but...   
  
"Where is your boyfriend?"   
  
"Back in America." She sighed.   
  
"Nani? Doushite?" He asks, startled.   
  
"Because, now that we have defeated Galaxia, and the world is safe, for now, he has decided to go back and study in America." She sighs again. "We are all concentrating harder in school now, so that we can have a future. Not that we already don't..."   
  
"What do you mean, odango?" he asked, with a sideways glance.   
  
"Haven't we told you?"   
  
"Told us what?"   
  
"That..."   
  
"Neko-chan!" said a masculine voice. Seiya and Usagi turned around.   
  
"Haruka-san!" exclaimed Usagi. A tall blond, blue eyed man walked up to them.   
  
"H... Haruka.... " Seiya said in uncertainty. Tenoh Haruka looked at him. And scowled.   
  
"What is he doing here, Neko-chan?" Haruka asked menacingly.   
  
"Haruka... " Said Kaiou Michiru, an aqua haired blue-eyed beauty, who had walked up behind Haruka.   
  
"Kakkoii, Michiru-san." Said Seiya, very flirtatiously, smiling seductively. This made Haruka angry and was turning to talk to Usagi, explanations wanted, just as Tomoe Hotaru a small, raven haired purple eyed child, and Meiou Setsuna, a beautiful dark green haired, crimson eyed woman come walking up behind Michiru.   
  
"Hotaru-chan! Setsuna-san! Minna, where have you been since... since Galaxia?! " Usagi exclaimed.   
  
"Usagi-san!" cried Hotaru, rushing into Usagi's arms. "I've missed you!" she said in a cute child-like voice.   
  
"Hotaru-chan! I've missed you two!" said Usagi, hugging back. Seiya was obviously embarrassed about being caught alone with Usagi in front of them, Haruka especially, and tried to inch his way backwards.   
  
"I don't think so, Kou." Said Haruka, grabbing his arm, pulling him back.   
  
"Let me go!" said Seiya, practically growling at Haruka.   
  
"Not until I get an explanation!" Haruka growled back.   
  
"Haruka-san, yamete!" cried Usagi in a small voice. "Don't hurt him! Onegai!"   
  
"..." Haruka looked into Usagi's sparkling blue eyes, and couldn't help but listen to her. "'He'?" Haruka said snidely to Seiya. "Don't you mean 'she'?"   
  
"Shut up!" Seiya yelled at Haruka. "What does it matter? I'd think that you, of all people would have understand how I was... Oh, but wait, maybe you are shoved too far into the closet to..." that was the last thing he could say, before Haruka, common sense out the window, dealt out a left hook on Seiya's face. Michiru blushed hard. Usagi ran over to Seiya, and helped him up. Haruka just glared at him. Seiya glared at Haruka, but kept his mouth shut.   
  
"H...Haruka!!!" Usagi yelled.   
  
"Neko-chan..." Haruka whispered, obviously surprised at Usagi's out-of-character outburst.   
  
"Stop this, Uranus-hime!" she cried. "I though that we had resolved our differences with the star senshi..."   
  
"Boku..." said Haruka, very, very surprised that Usagi had used Uranus-hime, a royal name, rather than Haruka, the Earth given name that people used now.   
  
"How are we supposed to create a peaceful future millennium, if the different solar system senshi fight one another?!"   
  
"Odango..." Seiya whispered. 'Why the sudden change in character? Why the change in respect, for that matter...' Haruka just stared. Michiru looked shocked. Setsuna and Hotaru exchanged a secret glance and stifled giggles.   
  
"We mustn't fight anymore, damn it! I will not have it! I am your princess. You are my senshi. I will rule eventually, and if there is any more fighting, I will put a stop to it!"   
  
"P...Princess..." stammered Haruka who had never been reprimanded by the future queen before... if there was ever any doubt as to whether or not she would someday become Neo Queen Serenity, it wasn't there anymore.   
  
"What did that mean?" Seiya whispered.   
  
"F... forgive me, Neko-chan..." Haruka said, still in obvious shock. "I... I over-reacted." Setsuna walked up to Usagi and put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You are going to be a fine queen, Usagi-san." She said admiringly.   
  
"Queen? What does she mean?" Seiya pondered out loud.   
  
"I'll, I'll tell you later, Seiya..." said Usagi, surprised at herself for demanding respect out of the outers, and especially Haruka. 'Wow...' she thought to herself.   
  
"Sayonara, minna." Usagi said, and started walking down the street, pulling Seiya along with her. "Ikimashou!" 

After Seiya and Usagi were out of hearing range, Haruka turned to the others.   
  
"My goodness, Ruka-chan..." said Michiru teasingly. "I don't believe I've seen you that moonstruck for quite some time. Ignore the pun." She giggles cutely.   
  
"Wow." Was all Haruka could say, "I didn't see that one coming."   
  
"Why not?" asked Setsuna. "It has been long in coming, when she should become the Queen."   
  
"I know, but it was so sudden. I didn't think she was going to become the princess on me like that... and addressing me as... Uranus... hime.... she hasn't called me that since the original silver millennium!"   
  
"She has fought and beaten every foe she has had to come up against." Quietly said Hotaru. "She is the princess, and she holds great wisdom in her heart and soul. She uses it when needed, and until recently, that's was only in battles." Everyone looked in shock at Hotaru.   
  
"You are very smart, and have a lot of wisdom yourself, Hota-chan." Said Michiru sweetly. Hotaru giggled.   
  
"I still think that Kou deserved it, though."   
  
"Oh, Haruka."   
  
"We still do not know why the star lights are here." Said Setsuna, indicating that it was time to be serious. "I have detected no twists or rips in the time space continuum, and Hotaru has seen no danger..."   
  
"Let's go to Hikawa Jinji, and ask Rei, then. She may know, or have already seen them." Said Michiru. "And Haruka... " She said as they started off towards the shrine.   
  
"Yes, Michi-chan?"   
  
"Don't deck Taiki and Yaten if we see them. The princess might get mad." Haruka blushed. 

"Here you are, Seiya." Said Usagi, handing Seiya some ice wrapped in a towel. They were sitting in Usagi's room on the floor, their backs resting against her bed. "Daijobu ka?"   
  
"Hai. Arigato, odango. Itai!" Seiya winced. He lightly applied the ice to his right cheek, gingerly dabbing at the big purple and blue bruise. 'What a warm welcome...'   
  
"I'd like to apologize, Seiya."   
  
"For what?" he asked.   
  
"Well, Haruka-san can act a little brash sometimes. She doesn't know how to keep her temper in check when someone gets her severely angry." She laughed. "I'm glad she stopped today though! Who knows how many bruises you might have now, if I didn't yell at her!" she looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't believe I did that... "   
  
"What were you talking about?" Seiya asked. "Why did Haruka call you Princess? Why did you call her princess?" Usagi looked at him.   
  
"I guess we never did tell you."   
  
"??" Seiya just looked back at her, admiring her beautiful face, thankful Usagi didn't notice that he was staring. She suddenly got up, startling Seiya.   
  
"I," she began in a formal introduction she had learned a millennia ago, "Tsukino Usagi, The Royal Senshi of the Moon, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, am very pleased to make your acquaintance..."   
  
"Princess??!!" Seiya cried, "You are a princess??!!" Usagi blushed.   
  
"I was. So was Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Setsuna-san, and Hotaru-chan."   
  
"What do you mean, you were? And how could you all be princesses of the moon kingdom?"   
  
"It was during the silver millennium. That was a thousand years ago. I was princess, and my mother, Queen Serenity, ruled the entire Sol system. My friends were all princesses of their own respective planets."   
  
"Who was the princess of earth?" Seiya asked.   
  
"The prince of earth was Mamo-chan."   
  
"Oh... " Seiya said sadly. "What happened? I mean, why are you here now, and only 16?"   
  
"Ah... wow... um... "   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, I just haven't talked about the silver millennium to anyone but the other senshi, and they already know what I'm talking about, so I don't know where to begin."   
  
"Well, this may be a cliché, but why not start at the beginning?" he laughed.   
  
"Okay, well a thousand years ago, all of the planets had big civilizations on them, and they were all part of the Sol system. As I said, mother was ruling over all of them, and we were at peace. Everything was so beautiful... Then, an evil queen came, named Queen Beryl, and Queen Metalia, the Dark Kingdom, led her. That was the very first run-in we've ever had with chaos. She destroyed all of the kingdoms, starting with earth, and there was one thing that led Beryl to insanity." She sighed, and looked a little sad. "She was in love with Prince Endymion, Mamo-chan, from earth. She hated me, because he loved me, and we were engaged to be married. So, she came to the moon, where Endymion had vowed to my mother to protect me. Beryl was so angry and deluded that she killed him in her anger. I... I was so upset that I committed suicide..." she said very quietly. "Mother saw that all of the senshi had been killed, so she used the ginzuishou, and sent everyone and everything to the future on earth, the only planet that hadn't been made barren. So, after using the crystal, which was her heart crystal, she died." Seiya couldn't say anything.   
  
"Wow, odango." Seiya said quietly. Usagi said nothing. "You didn't have to tell me if it hurt you that much to say it... "   
  
"No, it's all right. I'm over it now, and I'm happy. The most important thing is the future, and the next millennium."   
  
"The next millennium?"   
  
"The next silver millennium, to be exact."   
  
"What?"   
  
"In the next 20 years or so, the silver millennium will come again, by the power of the ginzuishou. Peace will be back, there will be no prejudice or hate, and the planets will be livable." 

"Waaiiiittt one second... are you trying to tell me that when Setsuna told you that you'd make a fine queen, she meant... she meant..." 

"Well, I guess I could introduce myself as Neo Queen Serenity..." Usagi said quietly. 

"What?! Neo Queen... Seiya just looked dumbfounded, and stared at her, making her blush.   
"How on earth do you know that? Earth isn't the kingdom type. It's democracy and governments... Man, you guys have really complicated lives! I thought ours was... This is all so strange..." Seiya looked up at her. "And let me guess, Haruka-tachi just found out that you are most definitely ruling material."   
  
"Uh..." Usagi stammered, "I... I guess so..." 

"Should I call you Princess, your Highness or Queen Odango Atama?" Seiya said, trying to lighten the subject. Usagi blushed.   
  
"None please. Especially not odango!" She laughed, glad to accept the change in mood. "How's the bruise now?"   
  
"It hurts a little. I've never been punched by a girl so hard in my life, though I hate to admit it. I'm sure Taiki knows what it's like, though."   
  
"Serves you right, saying what you said."   
  
"I was just trying to make her mad! I didn't mean it! After all," Seiya blushed, "I'm the same as them." Usagi blushed hard. "So anyway," Seiya tried to change the subject.   
  
"She didn't have to react like that... she didn't have to hit me!"   
  
"Well, I think it was kind of you fault. You started it."   
  
"I did not!"   
  
"Yes you did... "   
  
"How?!"   
  
"You should know very well what you did. Haven't you figured out by now that if you flirt with Michiru-san, Haruka-san will get very angry? Also, saying something like that, referring to Michiru-san in that way, wow. I'm surprised yelling at her did make her stop. Usually she beats people to a pulp, and leaves them to die..."   
  
"..." Seiya just stared in shock at Usagi, eyes wide. "W... what?!"   
  
"Heh heh... should have thought of that, huh? Well, maybe not leaves them to die... more like, allows Michiru-san to call an ambulance." Usagi joked.   
  
"Whaa..."   
  
"Anyway, Seiya, don't do that again. I don't want you to get hurt... ne?" Seiya looked at her. Could it be, she really did care about him? With one look in her eyes he could tell it was a totally platonic, and friendly care. He sighed. Better than nothing at all.   
  
"Yeah, okay. Oh, by the way. We never did get around to telling them why we were back..."   
  
"Oh ya!"   
  


"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" Michiru called, walking towards the Hikawa shrine, where the 16 year old priestess lived.   
  
"Think she's here, Michi-chan?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I don't..."   
  
"Hai!" yelled Rei from inside the temple.   
  
"I would suppose so." Setsuna said, as they entered the temple.   
  
"Hai, how can I..." Rei stopped short, noticing the four that just arrived.   
  
"Komban wa, Rei-chan." Haruka said.   
  
"What? Haruka-tachi! What's going on? Is there a crisis?!" she exclaimed, looking at Setsuna.   
  
"Iie, Rei-san!" Hotaru said cheerfully. Rei smiled at her.   
  
"Yokatta. Then, why are you here?" she asked. Laughing and giggling in the room behind her made the group of four look behind her. They could hear two masculine voices laughing as well.   
  
"I guess we don't need to ask, then." Michiru said lightly, holding on to Haruka's arm. Haruka looked down at her.   
  
"We still need to know why they are here though, Michi-chan."   
  
"Can we speak to all of you, Rei-chan?" Setsuna asked. Rei looked uncertain.   
  
"I guess you must know who is in there, but please don't go in if you are going to tell them to leave." She begged.   
  
Haruka remembered Usagi from earlier. "Ahh... we won't." Michiru giggled.   
  
"Don't worry, Rei-chan!" Rei looked confused at this behavior, but led them into the room anyway. All the inners were there, as well as Taiki, Yaten, and the two cats, Artemis and Luna. Everyone (human) stopped playing the cards they were holding, and looked up at the group.   
  
"Haruka-tachi!" exclaimed Minako.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Minako-chan." Hotaru said, smiling widely. "I've missed everyone! Ooo! Can I play?" she asks excitedly.   
  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan." Says Makoto, dealing her some cards.   
  
"Why are you here?" asks Ami.   
  
"To find out why they are." Haruka says quietly, referring to Taiki and Yaten, who are sitting in the corner, just staring at the outers, afraid to do anything, but angry that they were there as well. "And if there is anything we should know about."   
  
"Ruka-chan..." Michiru said, a little angry, because Haruka had started a staring contest with Yaten.   
  
"Could everyone relax, please?" Taiki said coolly. Everyone looked at him. "Listen. We are not here for any specific reasons. We simple came to visit, and get away from some duties in rebuilding Kinmoku." He shrugged. "The past six months have been hard, very hard on us, and Kakyuu-hime told us to go on a vacation. There are no problems, nothing evil following us, and no tricks. Just, a vacation."   
  
"Yokatta." Said Haruka, surprising everybody by believing the answer so quickly. "I believe you. Usagi-san told us that there was nothing wrong, so I believe you as well.   
  
"Usagi-san?!" said Rei. "Why Usagi-san?!" Haruka blushed.   
  
"I... I meant to say Usagi-chan. I apologize." Haruka coughed nervously and Michiru snorted, in a delicate way.   
  
"We should tell them, Ruka-chan... it was rather funny!" Michiru giggled. Much to their surprise so did Setsuna.   
  
"I'm sorry to admit, Haruka, but the look on your face... " Michiru and Setsuna burst out laughing, and everyone looked at them like they were crazy.   
  
"Michiru-momma, Haruka-poppa, Setsuna-momma, come play cards! This is a fun game!" " Said Hotaru very cutely after their laughter had subsided. Haruka was blushing furiously, and glad to get their minds off the subject.   
  
"Ah... sure Hota-chan." Haruka said taking a seat next to her. "I'll play. Those two can play as well. If they feel like it." All the other senshi were just looking at them, and didn't know what to say. First Haruka calling Usagi, Usagi-san, and then Setsuna, senshi of time...   
laughing...   
  
"Aww, Ruka-chan! Don't be upset!" Michiru kneeled down and hugged Haruka tightly. "She sat down completely and Haruka let her nestle into 'his' shoulder. Setsuna sat on the other side of Hotaru.   
  
"I'll play as well, if no one minds." Setsuna said quietly, looking at Taiki and Yaten.   
  
"Not at all," Taiki said, and dealt her some cards. Yaten, still a little peeved at Haruka's rude tone, moped. He looked out one of the windows in the room, and then at his watch.   
  
"Taiki," he said, "It's nearly nine o'clock." He turned towards the others. "Does anybody know where Seiya is?" Michiru looked at him.   
  
"He's with Usagi-chan."   
  
"Oh wonderful." Yaten said. "He'll probably never come back now. Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something?" Haruka got angry with that, but held it in.   
  
"Well," Setsuna said, "Usagi-chan is probably treating him for a black eye."   
  
"What?" Yaten exclaimed.   
  
"How did Seiya get a black eye?" Haruka looked down, refusing to talk.   
  
"Well..." Michiru said.   
  
"Michiru... " Growled Haruka.   
  
"Ah, gomen, gomen, Ruka-chan, I was only kidding!" Michiru giggled, and squeezed Haruka tighter. Haruka hugged back. Haruka could never stay mad at Michiru. It didn't matter any more, because the senshi had some kind of idea what had happened, and could always ask Usagi later. 

"Where are you going to be staying?" Usagi asked Seiya as the walked over to the Hikawa shrine, where Rei had called them 15 minutes ago.   
  
"In the same place we did before..." Seiya laughed. "It seems nobody but us could afford to live there, because it is now considered sacred by the Three Lights fans."   
  
"Ahh…" Usagi said. They turned the corner, and could see the shrine. "Ah, we're almost there."   
  
"Race you there, odango!" Seiya yelled, and began running down the street.   
  
"Chotto Matte! Seiya!" Usagi yelled, and took off after him. 

"Ahh!! No fair Seiya! You have longer legs than I do! Chotto Matte!" A voice yelled from outside the shrine. Everyone looked up from the cards they were playing. Rei sighed.   
  
"Usagi no baka!"   
  
"Hard to believe that this is the same girl as from earlier, ne, Haruka-chan?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Hai, Setsuna... " Suddenly, Seiya ran into the room. He tripped on a pillow and went sprawling into the middle of the large group of people.   
  
"Seiya!" Everyone said in unison, mad at him for disturbing their game.   
  
"Ah, gomen!" Seiya apologized.   
  
"Seeeeiiiiyyyyaaaaaa!!!" Usagi wailed, and ran into the room.   
  
"Usagi! Wait!" Rei yelled, but it was too late. Usagi tripped on the same pillow that Seiya had, and landed on top of him.   
  
"Itai." Seiya said, and turned crimson. Usagi's face matched his, and she got up off of him, and brushed herself off.   
  
"Gomen, minna." She gushed. Everyone looked down.   
  
"Nice one, odango atama." Rei said under her breath.   
  
"Heh heh heh..." Artemis laughed nervously.   
  
"Usagi-chan..." Luna said, "Running like that..."   
  
"What did we uh... interrupt?" Usagi asked, looking embarrassed. She looked at everyone. "Haruka-tachi? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Neko-chan," Haruka said, trying to hold back anger at seeing Usagi fall on Seiya, "we are playing cards. Aren't you going to join us?"   
  
"Ooo... hai! Haruka-san!" Haruka breathed a sigh of relief at not being called Uranus-hime again... Usagi sat beside Rei, and Seiya sat in between Usagi and Makoto.   
  
"You should be more careful when running, Neko-chan..." Haruka said, genuinely concerned. "You could've hurt yourself."   
  
"Gomen, Haruka-san, next time I'll be more careful, and I'll watch out for pillows!" Usagi said cheerfully.   
  
"Usagi no baka! You should also listen when somebody tells you that there is a pillow in front of you so that you do not hurt yourself!" Rei scolded.   
  
"Aww... Rei-chan!" Usagi whined, and everybody laughed.   
  


Elsewhere:   
  
The place is dark, and stars seem to glow in the sky. There is a sheer mist, and lone dark figure stands out, surrounded by hundreds of others. The figure looks up at the sky. The earth is in sight. 

"Enjoy the time you have, Sol senshi... the revolution is at hand, and there is no stopping the dark forces of Chaos!!!"   
  



	2. Foreordained Destiny

P-chanfanfic2

  


It was early morning, and the sun was shining brightly. A lone figure clad in black sat on a balcony on the 20th floor of a ritzy apartment. The wind blew slightly, through the figure's raven hair, teasing, yet gentle. She sighed, and stood up on the balcony, preparing to jump. 'This is the only way to-'   
  
"Seiya." Said a familiar voice.   
  
Seiya turned her head and acknowledged who was talking. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Taiki. Why up so early?"   
  
"Well, with Yaten around to yell at me and tell me to find out where you are going while he stays in bed..." 

"Heh heh... lazy runt..." 

"Where are you off to so early, Seiya?" Taiki asked quietly, leaning against the balcony door frame. He was wearing a light cotton T-shirt with baggy sweats.   
  
"No where special..." Seiya said, knowing she couldn't lie to the walking dictionary, who was one of her closest friends.   
  
"Seriously. And why like that?" Taiki looked at Seiya oddly.   
  
"Nani? Don't I have the right to walk around like this?"   
  
"Only if you think that outfit is conspicuous enough..." Taiki replied sarcastically.   
  
"It's the only way to fly..."   
  
"You don't know how to fly..."   
  
"Never mind, Taiki. I've got to go."   
  
"Where." Taiki stressed.   
  
"To..." Seiya said quietly, "To meet my date. She lives at the Tomoe mansion."   
  
"Are you crazy?!"   
  
"Calm down, Taiki..."   
  
"How can you of all people say that after last week? You still won't tell us what happened, but we all know it was between you and Haruka-san." Seiya sighed. That's right. And no one else was going to know about it.   
  
"Don't worry, Taiki. Haruka won't be there, I've made sure of it..."   
  
"Still... are you sure you should go there? Would you really risk your face to date Michiru-san or Setsuna-san?" Seiya giggled. She turned to face to sunrise.   
  
"Don't worry Taiki. I'll be back in one piece. Besides," she began as she leapt off the balcony. "Hotaru-chan is a great girl after all!" Taiki almost fell off the balcony hearing that.   
  
"Seiya no baka!" he called, laughing to himself, as her watched Seiya jump from rooftop to rooftop, fading away into the sun. 

Seiya jumped higher, and quicker, and even higher, and even quicker. She loved the wind in her face, like she had a place to go, a direction to be going in, and no troubles to torment her into sleepless nights. "Funny. I love to embrace the wind. The very thing that is the lover of the one who seeks the most to push me away...' Fighter sighed. 

'Odango, I can't let you get to me like this anymore... I'll make myself sick...' she thought as she neared the Tomoe residence, the gigantic house that the outer senshi of the Sol system occupied. She found a good, small dark alley, and jumped down into it, making sure no one saw her. A flash of light, and idol singer Seiya Kou walked into the street, dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt, running shoes, and a sports jacket thrown over his shoulder. He headed towards the mansion. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
"Hai! Just a minute!" called a beautiful green haired woman, getting up from her place at the computer. She walked through various halls, and came to a big door. She opened it. "Moshi moshi..." her crimson eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Setsuna-san." Said a handsome young, raven haired, blue eyed youth. "Kakkoii, as usual, I see..." He smiled. Meioh Setsuna blushed lightly, surprised at how attractive this young man could make himself.   
  
"Ohayo, Seiya-kun. Please come in." she smiled warmly.   
  
"Uh... Haruka-san isn't- "   
  
"No, they left about an hour ago." Seiya breathed a sigh of relief. He followed Setsuna into the living room, where she motioned to him to sit down. He did, and she left the room to fetch Hotaru.   
  
Seiya looked around the plush, expensive living room. 'Wow' he thought. 'Our place isn't even like this... they must all be bringing in the cash to afford this place. I just wish I wasn't on such bad terms with Haruka... maybe Odango was right... I shouldn't have flirted with Michiru. I can't help it. All these beautiful sailor senshi...' he laughed to himself. 'Michiru... Setsuna... ' he smiled to himself. 'Odango... Hell, even Haruka's beautiful. And handsome.' Seiya stopped that train of thought. 'Kami-sama... did I just? How could I? And... Haruka?' Because he was thinking so hard, he didn't notice a low rumble from the top floor as a small, raven haired tornado launched herself out of her room.   
  
"Seiya-san!" Yelled a childish voice, and Seiya snapped out of his day dreaming. He looked up, just in time to see Tomoe Hotaru, a child beyond her years, jump onto him, squeezing him with all the strength her little arms could summon.   
  
"Hota-chan... be polite." Setsuna said lightly, standing in the doorway.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Hotaru-chan!" Seiya laughed, prying the girl off of his mid-section. She giggled, and got off of him. Seiya stood up, and smiled at her. "Ready to go?" he asked.   
  
"Just a second!" she said in a singsong voice, and skipped into the hallway. Setsuna came up to Seiya, and put her face next to his.   
  
"Bring her back before three, all right? I don't want Haruka-san getting angry. She's very protective of Hotaru." The guardian of time warned.   
  
"Don't worry, I will have her back soon."   
  
"Where will you be taking her?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"There is an anime movie playing in the Juuban district near Juuban High. I wanted to see it too, and she made me promise to take her a week ago." Seiya laughed. "You're sure you don't mind?"   
  
"Not at all. Hotaru has taken to you, and nothing bad will come of it."   
  
"Well, I know I can trust you, Miss Meioh, but was will Haruka-san say when she finds out I took Hotaru out with me?"   
  
"Like I told you, Seiya-kun, nothing bad will come of it." She looked at Seiya and smiled. "You'd better go. Hotaru is-"   
  
"Seiya-san! Hayaku! Hayaku! We don't want to miss the movie!" Hotaru called.   
  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan!" Seiya called, and walked into the hall accompanied by Setsuna. He picked up the excited Hotaru, and stepped through the door. "Ja ne!" He called to Setsuna, and they were gone. Setsuna shook her head, lightly laughing, and turned back into the house, closing the door behind her. 

A bright yellow convertible sped through heavy traffic in downtown Tokyo. The driver, at first appearance, was a handsome blond man with fabulous green eyes and a gold hoop in his left ear. But, to the few who knew this person well, the driver was Tenoh Haruka, world famous car racer, pianist, and track runner. A.K.A the senshi of the heavens, Sailor Uranus. Her companion, sitting beside her in the speeding car, was Kaioh Michiru, world famous violinist and painter, A.K.A., Sailor Neptune, senshi of the seas.   
  
Haruka was the wind. At least, that was how she felt at that very moment, and every other opportunity she got to race. She loved the wind in her face and hair, teasing the wind, playing chicken, testing the limits, and facing the odds... But today, even racing through heavy traffic, she was at bliss, for the very reason that was Michiru. She was there. And they were alive. Still. No more threats no more Galaxia, and no more fighting. Not that she minded occasional scraps, but last week was not good. Punching idol singer Seiya Kou as hard as she could was not the best idea in the world. She actually felt bad.   
  
'Shimatta! We were almost on good terms when they left... I would have been happier if they hadn't have come back... Why couldn't they stay on Kinmoku? Don't they understand that... it's hard for me to accept them? Especially with that Kou all over Usagi-chan. Damn him. Damn you Seiya. What to do? It's not that I hate them... but that crack about Michi-chan and I... I couldn't keep my temper. And then at the temple? Wow... I'm even surprised I didn't beat him to a bloody pulp. Maybe because of Michi-chan... she's so calming.' Haruka took a deep breath, and pushed the accelerator down further, making the car speed even faster. 'What am I thinking? Usagi-chan is growing up fast. I'm not sure how good that is... I've got to talk to Kou. He... he has to understand that he can't meddle with Usagi-chan's life...' Haruka sighed, and looked down at her aqua haired companion as she cuddled into Haruka's arm. 

"Done, Ruka-chan?" she asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Sorting things out." 'She's know me better than I do.' 

"I guess. I'm going to talk to Kou." 

"Good. Get things off your chest. You're too tense, I hate seeing you like this." She giggled. "Not to mention that I think you just broke every traffic law in Tokyo with your driving..." 

"Yeah, yeah... I only bend rules, I never break them." 

"Uh-huh..." Michiru laughed. They were silent for a while. 

"Ruka-chan, why didn't you just ask me if you wanted to go to the track? I don't mind." Haruka looked at her. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course not. You need the speed, and after all, you did just take me shopping all morning..." 

"Arigato, Michi-chan." Haruka headed towards the racetrack, cutting off about five cars, and nearly running over a pedestrian. 

"Haruka..." 

"Gomen, Michi-chan. I just can't stop thinking about that senshi... The way her openly flirted with Odango Atama like that... And also with-" 

"Ruka-chan, you know I don't care for him..." 'If that was the problem...' though Haruka. 

"I know, but..." 

"Don't worry. I love only one person, and that will never ever change. No matter what." Michiru tightly squeezed Haruka's arm, and sighed. "Only one, Ruka-chan." 

"I know. But I still want to strangle him until..." 

"Haruka!" 

"Gomen, gomen..."   
  


Elsewhere:   
  
A dark figure stands completely alone, clouded in complete darkness. A dark, evil essence flows slowly around the figure. A voice speaks from everywhere, and yet, nowhere.   
  
"The preparations, my protégé?"   
  
"Finished, Lord." Says a clearly feminine voice.   
  
"Excellent." Drawls the other.   
  
"Permission to speak freely, Lord."   
  
"Granted."   
  
"We have located the White Queen and her senshi. The Trinity will be here shortly, and we have already made preparations. The senshi of this system are quite strong. But we are swifter, smarter, and cleverer. The system will be yours, Lord"   
  
"Call for your senshi."   
  
"Hai." This cloaked figure gestures in front of her and eight figures appear through separate portals, all cloaked. 

"You have summoned us, Lord." 

"The time is at hand. Prepare yourselves. We will reconnoiter elsewhere, on the third planet from the sun. You will serve us well, Senshi of Corruption. Now go." 

"Hai, Malevolence-sama." The eight figures reply in unison. They disappear, and Malevolence disappears a moment later. The essence begins to take form. 

"Finally, Trinity, I will have revenge on your queen. Beware, Serenity, for I am coming! Yurusenai!"   
  


The place is an observatory, and a couple, along with many other people, are exiting the building. The girl is a short, with blue hair and blue eyes. The man is tall, with brown hair in a small ponytail and gorgeous purple eyes. The girl stops for a moment, checking her watch, before she catches up with the man. 

"Uh-oh..." the girl says quietly, a strange look coming over her face. 

"Daijobu, Ami-chan?" the man asks her. Mizuno Ami is a bit flustered. 

"Maa... Taiki-san, I am late for a meeting at Hikawa Shrine. That lecture went on way past three... I was supposed to be there a half-hour ago..." she silently curses herself, and tries to decide what to do. The person she is with, idol Taiki Kou, is not out of ideas, and doesn't mind the extra time spent with her. She is, after all, a sweet girl. 

"I'll give you a ride, then, Ami-chan. The van is around the corner." 

"Oh really, Taiki-san? Thanks so much!" Ami replies, smiling brightly. They round a corner, and they get into the van belonging to the Three Lights. 

"What is the meeting about?" Taiki asks as he turns out into the street, driving carefully. 

"I'm not too sure. Luna said it may be important, and after that, we are having a study session. Usagi-chan needs a lot of help with her kanji..." Taiki, usually the most serious of all the Lights, laughed. 

"Will Usagi-chan be able to get up this early?" He asked. Ami giggled. 

"I don't know, but I'm sure Luna will get her to the shrine on time." 

"Hmm... maybe I should bring Yaten... he needs some help... with all the attention he pays in school, I'm surprised that he's staying ahead of Usagi-chan and Minako-chan!" They both laughed.   
The ride continued on like that for a few minutes, each making small talk, but not really saying anything at all. Suddenly there was a big flash of light, causing Taiki to swerve, and slam on the brakes. Ami squealed in surprise, as the van came to a stop. 

"Ami-chan, daijobu?" 

"Hai, Taiki-san. Just surprised... What was that?" Ami asked, looking outside. She gasped. Nine black streaks were flying through the sky, and down into Tokyo. 

"What is it-" Taiki stopped short, noticing the streaks. Ami and Taiki looked on with wide eyes, as one of the black streaks landed directly in front of them. 

"Kami-sama..." Ami whispered, as the black streak slowly took form into a humanoid. It was wearing a cloak, and it brought out a small black crystal, that looked like a slightly larger version of a star seed. Ami and Taiki got out of the van as the person turned, looking directly at them. A moment later, with a flick of the person's wrist, the van blew up, in an explosion of black energy. 

"Ami-chan, henshin yo!" Ami nodded. 

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" 

"MAKER STAR POWER!" 

"MAKE UP!" the two yelled in unison, as they were engulfed in bright flashes of light. The two senshi know as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Star Maker were now standing where Taiki and Ami had just been. They quickly jumped on top of the nearest roof, to analyze the stranger. It looked totally unaffected by what they had just done. 

"Douse yourself in some water and repent!" Mercury yelled, pointing at the stranger. "I am the bishoujo senshi, Sailor Mercury!"   
  
"The angel of freedom who runs freely, Sailor Star Maker! Stage On!" Maker yelled, also pointing at the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" she demanded. 

"Ah, Sailor Senshi... I've been looking for you..." The person said, in an obviously feminine voice. 

"Nani? What do you want?" yelled Mercury. 

"Simple really..." the woman drawled. She breathed in deeply. "I want to kill you." She said simply, as she flung her cloak away. Mercury gasped. The woman had light brown hair, and she was wearing the same fashion of armor as Prince Endymion wore, except it was shorter, light blue, and had only one shoulder blade. However, the most startling thing about her was her eyes. They were pure black, with no pupils. She didn't seem possessed, and it looked like their true color. She looked like she had no compassion... no remorse... 

"Who... who are you?!" Mercury demanded. "An why do you wear the armor of Earth?!" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." the woman sighed. "So inquisitive... " 

"Mercury, what do you mean, armor of Earth?" Maker asked her. 

"Later, Maker-san." 

"If you really want to know, I'll have to kill you when you find out." Maker snorted. 

"Sure. Go ahead and try." She said quietly. The woman snickered. 

"I am Giman no knight, one of the Senshi of Corruption." The woman unsheathed her sword. "Shi ne." 

"Nani?!" Mercury cried, as a split second later, the figure was right in front of her face, and slashed her in the stomach with her sword. Mercury let out a strangled cry, as she fell from the roof. The woman laughed and turned around. Where was the other? 

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" was the last thing the figure heard, before she teleported away from the blast. Maker jumped off the telephone pole quickly, running over to Mercury. She picked her up in her arms. 

"Ami-chan?!" she asked desperately. "Ami-chan?! Daijobu ka?! Ami-chan?! Answer me, Ami-chan!" she yelled. She sighed with relief when Mercury opened her eyes. She flinched. 

"Itai..." she said quietly, wincing. "Taiki-san, we need to... go to the... temple... " She said before blacking out. Maker nodded. 

"Don't worry Ami-chan." She said, before gripping onto Mercury tighter, leaping up onto the nearest roof, continuing on to Hikawa shrine. 

"Iya, Rei-chan! Yamete! Yamete!" Tsukino Usagi cried, as she ran away from the pillow onslaught that was waiting for her. Hino Rei was after Usagi, and had fire in her eyes... 

"Oh, no Usagi! Think hard before you go and steal someone else's fugu... You don't even like it!" Rei ran after Usagi, whacking her with pillows as she was stuffing her face with the stolen fugu, until she was forced to surrender. In the other room, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako were quietly enjoying their snack of fugu, a delicacy that Rei's grandfather had brought home that morning, and sharing it with the two guardian cats, Luna and Artemis. 

"They are so noisy, ne?" Makoto asked Minako. 

"Hai... Hey! Where's Ami-chan? She's over 45 minutes late!" Minako said. Makoto giggled. 

"I bet her and Taiki-san are having a good time..." 

"You don't think..." Luna said. 

"Hee hee hee... probably! I mean, who would pass up a chance to get close to idol singer, Taiki Kou?" Makoto giggled. 

"Even though Ami-chan knows his true figure?" 

"Probably... you know Ami-chan..." Both girls burst out laughing at this, and didn't stop, even when Usagi and Rei came running through the room in an all out battle. They continued to laugh, even as a dark figure appeared on the windowsill. "Hey!" It yelled. Laughter. Even more laughter. 

"HEY!!!" Maker yelled at the insane bunch of girls. They all stood where they were, shocked, until they saw the person that maker was holding. 

"Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled, rushing up to Maker, as she got into the room. 

"What happened, Taiki-san?" Makoto asked as Maker detransformed in a flash of light. Taiki followed Rei into the room where the sacred fire was, and lay Mercury down on a futon rolled out by Minako. As Rei tended to the wounds on Mercury's stomach, with the help of Usagi, Taiki told them what happened. 

"It started when we where driving over here. There were strange flashes of black energy that came down out of the sky, and one landed in front of the van. I swerved, and we saw this strange person, in a cloak. We transformed. She called herself Giman no Knight of the Senshi of Corruption. She wore armor and carried a sword. Ami-chan said that the armor she wore was, what did she say? Earth armor..." 

"Earth... armor..." Artemis mumbled. 

"Earth armor?" Usagi asked. "Masaka! Do you mean like Mamo-chan's armor??" 

"Mamoru-san has armor?" 

"Well, yes, Taiki-san... "Makoto answered. "He is the Prince of this Planet. I think what Ami-chan meant, was that they had similar armor... A style that was native to earth a thousand years ago." 

"But, wasn't it only worn by royalty on this planet?" Rei asked. 

"There were some people who came to earth and paid high prices for it, because it was better than anywhere else." Usagi said. "Once, I think... there was a strong warrior on the moon who was given the armor as a gift." Everyone looked at Usagi in disbelief, including Taiki, who had no idea what any of them were talking about. 

"Usagi-chan! You remember that, yet you don't remember many other important things?!" Luna sighed. The princess she was sitting beside had a long way to go. 

"Ara... Luna! So what? It may be important!" Usagi whined. 

"Do you remember this great warriors name?" Minako asked. 

"Umm... no. Demo, I remember he was a native to the moon! He had the crescent moon on his forehead!" Usagi squealed. 

"I don't know what any of you are talking about..." Taiki said quietly. They all looked at him, kneeling beside Ami, holding her hand. He looked up at them. "But I suggest you figure out who these people are, and why they are here. Calling Setsuna-san may be a good idea. She may know what is going on..." Everyone looked at Taiki for a moment. Usagi nodded.   
  


"Yummy... " Hotaru whispered as she practically shoved her face into the very large ice cream sundae in front of her. Seiya watched her with a crooked grin on his face. 'She's so sweet. I love this kid.' 

"Does it taste good, Hotaru-chan?" Seiya asked, laughing as she looked up at him with whipped cream all over her face. He stopped laughing. 'Reminds me of Odango Atama...' Seiya suddenly felt himself get sad. He had tried all morning, during the movie, and talking with Hotaru, to not think about Usagi, who was, to him, the most wonderful person in the entire cosmos... Hotaru looked up at him. 

"Want some, Seiya-san?" she asked playfully, pretending the spoon was an airplane, and guiding it towards his mouth. He shook his head. 

"Iie, Hotaru-chan. I don't feel like ice cream." He sighed, and Hotaru looked at him with big eyes. 

"What's wrong, Seiya-san?" she asked. 'Nothing,' he thought, 'besides being in love with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, who is already taken, being on bad terms with her protectors, risking my life to keep a promise with a cute little girl, and feeling unhappy when,' he looked at Hotaru, 'when she's got the cutest little smile and ice cream all over her face. Reminds me of Odango...' Seiya tried to stop thinking of her. 

"Nothing, Hotaru-chan, nothing at all." 

"Liar." She said, looking straight into your eyes. They looked like they held the wisdom of Setsuna. "I can tell." Seiya was shocked. She couldn't read his mind could she? 

"How would you know anyhow?" he asked her quietly, taking a sip of the coke in front of him, looking her right back in he eyes. 

"I can feel it through my wave." 

"What?!" Seiya nearly choked on his coke. 

"Careful, Seiya-san!" Hotaru's eyes converted back into the eight-year-old she was supposed to be. Seiya wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

"Please don't lie to me, Seiya-san..." she told him quietly. 

"I won't if you promise not to lie to me." Seiya said back. She smiled and nodded, holding out her pinkie finger. He took it, and they promised. "I'll tell you what's wrong... if-" 

"No one." She swore, crossing her heart. Seiya smiled. 

"I... you know... I'm... I'm in love..." Seiya stammered. He looked down. 

"What are you embarrassed about?" Hotaru asks quietly. 

"Well... Usagi-chan... I mean... she..." Seiya didn't know what to say and abruptly stopped. 

"Hai, I know, Seiya-san, but don't be embarrassed." 

"Why shouldn't I be? I... I gave my heart out to someone who doesn't even realize how I feel, and doesn't care about me back... she's engaged too! I'm also a... a... a girl! A girl! And yet... yet I don't care." Seiya banged his head down on the table. "What am I going to do?" he whispered. He felt a small hand patting his head. 

"Don't worry, Seiya-san. She does love you, like she loves us, but you should never be embarrassed about finding someone to love... if your love is pure, then it doesn't matter what your body is. People fall in love with what's inside, from your thoughts to your kokoro, and whatever emotions you have, you should realize how happy just being around that special person is. Realize the love that she does have for you, and be happy with that. Love will find you, and you will find it. There is always hope." Seiya looked up at the young girl, who was staring at him seriously with her child-like eyes. He stared at her in shock. He would have to talk to Setsuna about these weird 'adult like' moments of Hotaru's. After a minute, the words she said made sense. It was kind of scary. He broke out of the shock and smiled. 

"I'm going to have to start calling you Hotaru-san if you keep talking like that, he said half jokingly." She giggled and blushed. "You are very smart, Hotaru-san!" 

"Okay. Seiya-san, do you feel better?" 

"Hai, Hotaru-san..." she giggled again. 

"You can call me Hotaru-san if I can call you Sei-chan!" he laughed. 

"Deal! But can I call you Hota-chan instead?" She nodded. He looked at her. "Arigato, Hotaru-san..." 

"Your welcome, Sei-chan."   
  
  


"Sei-chan?" Hotaru asked, as they were headed back to the Tomoe Mansion. 

"Hai, Hota-chan?" Seiya asked, the little girl hanging on to his hand. 

"We're friends, right?" She asked. 

"Sure." She smiled and gestured to him to bend down, so she was face-to-face with him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he stood back up. They started walking again. He sighed. 'What a sweet girl.' He thought. He looked around quickly; making sure nobody was around to see. It was a pretty desolate area, so Seiya took out his transformation talisman. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" He yelled, transforming into the leather clad star senshi known as Sailor Star Fighter. 

"Why did you transform?" Hotaru asked. 

"It's quicker getting home this way." She replied.   
As they came to the front of the Tomoe mansion, they could hear a car a few blocks down, screeching though the traffic. A yellow blur could be seen. "Hotaru, what time is it?" 

"4:30." She said, checking her watch. 

"4:30?! Maaa... Hota-chan, I've got to go. Right now." Seiya said. Hotaru looked up at her. 

"Nani? Whhyyy...." She whined. The yellow blur sped into the parking lot of the mansion. Too late. Seiya groaned inwardly. 'Oh no! I'm in soo much trouble!'   
  
  


Haruka was happy. She felt like much of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. After racing at high speeds, feeling the wind caress her distant face, the exhilaration of being first... the best... and the only one who could challenge all odds to come out as the wind itself. Haruka pulled the speeding convertible into the parking lot of the Tomoe mansion. She laughed as Michiru grasped her arm tighter at the sudden turn. She turned off the ignition and jumped out of the car. 

Haruka froze. 

"What is it Ruka-chan-" Michiru stopped short as she walked over to Haruka.   
Seiya. She was standing just in front of the mansion, with a look on her face that closely resembled someone stuck in the headlights. Not only that, she was in her senshi form. Her eyes were wide as he stared at Haruka. She didn't know what to do, whether or not to bolt, make small talk, or beg for her life. Haruka's eyelids lowered when she saw whom Seiya was carrying. Hotaru had a stricken look on her face, and couldn't understand what was wrong with her Papa. Haruka softened her glare, and looked back at Seiya. 'What... is she doing here?' She thought, just as Setsuna came out of the mansion. Hotaru broke the silence. 

"Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Haruka coughed. 

"Nothing is wrong Hota-chan." Haruka looked at Setsuna. "Would you please take Hotaru inside, Setsuna-san? I would like to speak with Seiya." Fighter shivered, and handed Hotaru to Setsuna. Setsuna gave her a small smile, and Hotaru waved at her as she was taken inside.   
  
"I'll see you later, ne?" Haruka turned to Michiru and put her hand on her shoulder. 

"Hai." Michiru nodded and walked inside, giving Fighter a quick wink. Fighter decided not to flirt with Michiru when Usagi wasn't there to intervene. Haruka walked right up to Fighter, and looked straight into her eyes.   
  
"Come on," she said, walking briskly away from Fighter, "I'm driving you home."   
  



	3. Foreordained Destiny

P-chanfanfic3

  


Sailor Star Fighter was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her whole life. Well... almost. She was with Tenoh Haruka at the moment, speeding through downtown Tokyo in Haruka's sporty yellow convertible. Seiya could barely breathe, as the senshi of wind was making the car practically fly through the streets, nearly colliding with... everything!   
  
"S... slow down, Haruka-san!" Seiya stammered as Haruka swiftly glided the car past a very large truck. "Onegai, Haruka-san! Do you want to kill us?" she shrieked, then quieter, "Ju roku sai desu!... I don't know about you, but I want to live to be twenty... " Too her shock, and immense relief, the traffic thinned out, and Haruka drove slower. Seiya held tightly to the seat belt... just in case.   
  
"Gomen, Seiya-kun." Seiya looked at Haruka as she brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I'd like to apologize for last week." She blushed. Seiya was utterly stunned.   
  
"Nani?! Doushite?!" Seiya said, turning her entire body around to face Haruka. Haruka laughed at the expression on Seiya's face.   
  
"Because. Boku... " Haruka took a deep breath. She hated confessions. Especially not to someone who was just as much a 'guy' as her. "I acted irrationally and I shouldn't have decked you." Seiya rubbed her cheek, remembering the past events. Haruka laughed lightly. "Gomen, gomen Seiya-kun... but there are a few things you need to know, and I am going to be the one to tell you." Seiya looked at her strangely.   
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
"It's about Usagi-san." Haruka breathed.   
  
"Usagi-san?" Seiya inquired.   
  
"Hai, Usagi-san. The outers understand it, but the inners have yet to learn..." Haruka thought out loud, and stopped when she noticed Seiya staring at her wide-eyed.   
  
"Listen, Kou," Haruka took a more serious tone of voice. "This is very important. No matter what, you can't pursue Usagi."   
  
"Excuuse me?!" Seiya said angrily, "And who are you to tell me what to do??" Haruka glared at Seiya.   
  
"I will make myself perfectly clear. Do not, under any circumstances, do anything that will upset the princess or have her choose anyone else other than Mamoru-kun to be with." Seiya glared at her.   
  
"Why the hell not?"   
  
"Because the future of the entire Sol system rests on her decisions." Haruka growled.   
  
"Doushite?? How can that be possible?? It takes many people to change the future!" Haruka groaned, brushing a hand through her hair.   
  
"Has she told you or not?" Haruka asked.   
  
"The story of the Moon Kingdom?"   
  
"Hai." Seiya nodded. "Good. That's fine. Our whole future rests on that innocent girl. She is the messiah of justice, love, and a lasting peace. She was the princess of our solar system a millennia ago, and she will one day be our queen. She has to, by all means, marry Mamoru-kun, because certain things that take place in the past and future rely on that."   
  
"Demo..." Seiya started, unsure of what to say, "I can't help it." She sighed. "I've fallen for her, so hard that it still startles me..." Haruka looked knowingly at Seiya, who had her head in her hands.   
  
"She is a picture of beauty. So innocent and pure, that your heart melts just to look at her, ne?" Haruka looked at Seiya, and she nodded. "You just feel like protecting her, and making sure that nothing would come between you. With even the smallest of smiles, she can light up your world, your being, your very soul. She is so carefree, and she brings that happiness to you in such innocence and loving freedom... it's hard not to love her..." Haruka looked at Seiya once more, to see a smile on her lips, her eyes closed, and blushing slightly. Suddenly, Seiya's eyes snapped open.   
  
"How, by the stars, did you know that?" Seiya demanded, "You... you just described the exact way I've felt about Odango, since the moment I saw her... how could you possibly..." Seiya stopped and looked at the tomboy sitting across from her. Haruka glanced at Seiya quickly, before looking back at the road. "Kami-sama... " Seiya whispered, when a sudden realization dawned on her. "You love her too, don't you?" Haruka looked at Seiya again, and held her eyes.   
  
"Hai, Seiya-chan." Haruka smiled lightly. "I always have. From the moment I saw her."   
  
"But Michiru... I thought... " Haruka laughed.   
  
"I'd never leave her, Seiya. I always wondered, if I had met Neko-chan before Michi-chan, who would I have picked? And would it have made a difference?" Haruka sighed. "It would have made a difference, Seiya. The future would have changed, and we could have a state of utter chaos on our hands."   
  
Seiya was speechless. "Boku... "   
  
"I still love her, and I always will. I could have easily gotten her to choose me over Mamoru-kun because she was so confused. I didn't... couldn't do it to her. I knew who she really loved, and I couldn't do it to my soul mate either." Haruka stopped talking and looked at her seriously. "Seiya... "   
  
"I know, I know. Between us." Seiya said solemnly. "Does Michiru know about... ?"   
  
"Hai, I think so. I can't hide anything from her. I'd swear she was reading my mind."   
  
"But what could be so much of a disaster if she chose a different... husband?"   
  
"Many things. I'd have to ask Setsuna-san if I could tell you. Unless Neko-chan...?"   
  
"No, she only told me about the past, and the attack of queen... ?"   
  
"Beryl. Okay." Haruka sighed. "But do you understand? Do you understand what you must give up to save everyone's future?" Seiya looked undecided. "Have you kissed her?" Seiya was silent. Makes it hurt even more, doesn't it? Because it isn't allowed to happen again... I know. Believe me."   
  
"Hai. I don't like it... I love her so much... " Seiya almost couldn't speak. Haruka put her hand on Seiya's shoulder, as she brought the car to a stop. Seiya hadn't even noticed that they were a block away from her apartment. She got out of the car, and Haruka walked her to the front doors.   
  
"I know it's hard, Seiya, but you must not love her like this. And if you continue to do so, you can't let her know. She looks on your relationship with her so innocently, and she can't see how deeply you feel. Our Odango is cute, but isn't too bright sometimes." They both laughed. "She still doesn't realize how I feel about her. The thing she does understand though, is the love she has for her prince, and the love he has for her. She knows what it is, and that she will always feel the same." They reached the corner of the apartment complex, after a brief silence. Seiya took a shot in the dark.   
  
"We... we are on good terms now, ne, Haruka-san?" Seiya asked cautiously. Haruka laughed.   
  
"Hai, Kou... " Haruka looked Seiya in the eyes, and, taking Seiya's chin in her hand, lightly kissed her on the lips. As she brought her face away, Seiya could see the sparkle in Haruka's eyes, and Haruka could see the utter shock in Seiya's. 'Those eyes...' "And call me Haruka-kun, ne? Ja!" She said as she turned and walked back to her car.   
  


Seiya watched as she got in, and drove off, waving. She stood there in shock, dazzled really, until she realized she was standing in pure sight in broad daylight. Not to mention in her very revealing form of Sailor Star Fighter, dressed in black leather. 'Kami-sama... what in Kakyoku-sama's name was that all about?' Seiya jumped up quickly, to the nearest tree, and jumped off that on to the balcony of the apartment she shared with Taiki and Yaten. She almost fell of the balcony rail, as she was still recovering from shock.   
  
"Seiya!" Yaten yelled, as he ran into the balcony, helping her back up. 'Now I know what she meant when she said she could have gotten Odango to choose her rather than Mamoru-kun! I almost envy Michiru!' Seiya thought. "Where have you been, baka!" Seiya detransformed. Yaten looked at Seiya's face. He paled. "What's wrong?" Seiya shook his head, and started towards the hall leading to his room.   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Yaten." Seiya closed the door to his room. 

"Baka... running around in his fuku!" Yaten muttered. "Won't tell me where he's been, even after I saved him from falling off the balcony!"   
  


Taiki was still sitting beside Ami's side, reluctant to leave, even when Usagi offered to make him some tea. He eventually gave in, and followed her outside to where the others were talking quietly. The sun had set a few hours ago. He sat down and Usagi placed a blanket over his shoulders and handed him a cup of tea. "Arigato, Usagi-chan." He said quietly. She nodded, and sat down next to him. They all sat in silence for a moment, looking at Taiki. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" came a soothing voice from across the yard, at the top of the temple steps. Everyone looked up. 

"Setsuna-san!" Usagi cried, running into the Guardian of Time's arms. Setsuna was startled, and then returned the embrace. "I'm so glad you're here!" 

"What seems to be the problem, Princess?" Usagi blushed at the use of 'Princess' and explained to Setsuna about Ami. 

"She has this large wound on her stomach... she's okay now, sleeping, but we were worried." 

"Hai, I understand," said Setsuna, putting her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "What about the people who attacked you?" Everyone looked at Taiki. 

"Perhaps it would be best if Taiki explained it." Rei said quietly, and Taiki nodded. 

"The person we attacked, she had light brown hair and these... disturbing pure black eyes... they looked like glass. She donned a blue handled sword with a silver blade. I don't know what the problem is, but Ami-chan said that she wore... Earth armor??" Setsuna didn't move. Taiki continued. "It was light blue and silver, with a cape that was pinned on her left shoulder. She was fast. Very fast. I don't think I would have gotten her if she hadn't have stopped after... after getting Ami-chan." Taiki looked at the floor. Setsuna sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Do not worry Taiki-kun." Setsuna said quietly. "Time heals all wounds, and eventually everyone comes to justice." Everyone nodded. 

"What should we do now, Setsuna-san?" Taiki asked. 

"Well... here's where we come to a problem." Setsuna said grimly. There has been a very large disturbance, I'm afraid."   


"Oh no... " Usagi whispered. "I... I thought that we had finished with fighting... I thought it was over Setsuna-san!" Rei put a calming hand on her best friend's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Princess. I... I don't want to tell you this... you and Taiki-kun..." Taiki paled at the mention of his name. 

"Oh no..." 

"What is it Setsuna?!" Setsuna looked up at the two young senshi in front of her. 

"I'm afraid I just noticed a very large rip through time." 

"A rip?" Asked Makoto, filling with fear she would not admit. 

"Yes. Not just a twist or flux of some kind. A very large rip. As if... as if someone roughly forced themselves through time, with no training on the matter whatsoever... no time key, or any such object." No one could move. They all knew that this was bad. "And to make matters worse, I have not located who or what went through the time portal so brashly, and there is a very large emitting of energy from a certain part of the universe... Taiki-kun, I believe you know where." Taiki nodded grimly. 

"Kinmokusei." Taiki said. Setsuna nodded. 

"But what does that mean?!" Minako cried, holding Usagi's hand. Setsuna sighed. 

"It may not mean anything... yet. The force I felt on Kinmokusei was not the same as the one that tore through the time gate. Although... it was familiar." She looked up thoughtfully. Everyone blinked.   
  
"An old enemy perhaps?" Rei suggested. 

"Maybe, old energies, dead ones that were in objects of some kind?" Makoto asked. 

"I don't understand why Kakyuu-hime would have such a capacity of energy on Kinmoku..." Taiki said. 

"Could it be another crystal, like the ginzuishou?" Minako asked. Usagi was quiet. 

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. 

"Ara... its nothing. You guys will laugh." Usagi said blushing. 

"Tell us Princess." Setsuna said quietly. Usagi looked up. 

"Could the energies you felt... be other senshi? A gathering of many star seeds?" Everyone's jaws dropped. Setsuna looked like she just realized something. 

"Princess... you may be right!" Everyone was shocked. "But it is so alien... Just a moment..." Setsuna transformed in quick flash of light to Sailor Pluto. With a small wave of her Time Staff, she disappeared into the time gate. A moment later, she returned. After dismissing her Sailor Pluto attire, Setsuna sat down again. 

"What was that all about?" Taiki asked. 

"I had to check something, and it would be easier as Sailor Pluto in the time gate. My powers are much clearer there. 

"What did you find out?" Makoto asked. 

"Well, our Princess knows much more than some give her credit for." 

"Nani??!!" Everyone gasped. 

"You mean... it was senshi on Kinmoku?" Taiki choked. "D...doushite??" 

"Perhaps we should call Haruka-tachi first? It may be better to have them all here..." came a small voice from behind them. They all turned around, save Setsuna, and they gasped. 

"Ami-chan!" they all cried, and rushed to her, but Taiki made it there first. 

"Ami-chan, you should not be over-exerting yourself... you just had an injury..." Ami smiled lightly. 

"Gomen nasai, Taiki-kun, I want to help find this person... I can't sit around when Usagi-chan could be in danger..." Usagi stood beside Ami, and put her hand lightly on Ami's shoulder. 

"Ami-chan, I'm not in danger... you should be resting... gathering your strength..." 

"Demo..." Ami coughed. 

"Iie, Ami-chan... back to bed..." Usagi said. 

"What if something happens... ?" 

"Nothing will happen, Ami-chan! Besides, you need rest, and it looks like right now, we are protecting you..." Usagi looked into her friend's eyes and smiled. Ami nodded, and Taiki helped Ami back into the temple. Usagi sat down again. After Taiki and Ami were out of hearing range, Rei confronted Usagi. 

"Maaa... you are trying to get them together... baka..." 

"Hee hee hee... well, where you would certainly fail, I succeeded!" Usagi gloated, and Rei sighed in exasperation. Setsuna sat there drinking tea thoughtfully.   


  
The place was dark, and very cold... oh so cold... not a living thing in sight. Ami was lying in the fetal position on the ground, and shivering, no, shaking from the cold. 'Where am I?' she thought, trying to make herself warm by rubbing her hands furiously up and down her arms. 

Suddenly, she heard this hysterical, maniacal laughter, emanating from everywhere. It got louder and louder, pulsing in her head. Tears streamed from Ami's eyes, as the force started pounding away at her brain and mind, her very being. 'Nooo...' she thought desperately, 'Leave me alone! Stop this noise! Taiki-kun, Usagi-chan!!! Help me!' as her thoughts got more desperate, the pulsing quickened, making her ears ring and her nose bleed. 'No... stop it!!! YAMETE!!!'   
And it stopped. Ami could barely believe that the horrid ringing had stopped... She could've sworn she heard birds singing. If only she could open her eyes. 'Chiksuko, Ami! Open your eyes! It's only birds, Ami! Open your-' her eyes opened. She almost couldn't believe it. She got up and looked around. She was in the middle of a garden, surrounded in blooming white lilies. It was beautiful... She stood up. 

"Doushite?!" She cried in surprise, as she noticed what she was wearing. "It- it can't be!" She was wearing a light blue dress with aquamarine jeweled straps and a ribbon tied around her neck. 'This... this is my celebration gown... my royal gown... from... when I was... a princess... ' Ami started getting dizzy, and nearly fell over, when she was caught by strong arms. 

"Careful, my Princess..." said a low, masculine sounding voice. 'Taiki-kun??' Ami thought, and turned around, hugging her savior fiercely. 'Wait... this person is too short... and has...'. "I don't need that much thanks, Princess..." the voice giggled lightly. Ami looked up. Into another pair of blue eyes. 

"G... gomen nasai!" she sputtered. The woman laughed, and smiled warmly at her. 

"No need to apologize, either, m'lady! It seems you almost fainted... seeing that one from Maker... I do believe you are in love, Princess!" she giggled. Ami almost had a heart attack. The person giggling... smiling so tenderly at her... like a protector... she was the same person who had attacked her earlier! The woman was wearing armor like that of Endymion-sama, and she had the same sword... Her features were the same... short light brown hair; same height, same stature... but her eyes... her eyes were a beautiful icy blue... and did not look evil in any way whatsoever... and... and she had the symbol of mercury on her forehead. Did she know this person? What was she doing back on Mercury?! 

"Who are you?" she asked, rather frightened. 

"Who am I?" the girl felt Ami's forehead, and Ami flinched away from her touch. "What's wrong, my Princess??" 

"I... I don't know you... what am I doing here?? What's going ON???!!!!!" Ami started screaming, and suddenly the whole scene went up in flames and explosions... "Onegai... someone please..." She begged, and all she could see was someone walking through the flames, eyes looking at her menacingly. 

"You." the person said. It looked exactly like the woman who had attacked her. "You last!" She screamed and lunged at Ami. Ami tried to summon her henshin stick... 

"No!" she cried, as she grasped in the air for nothing. The woman came right for her, and grabbed her neck in a vice-like strangle. "Hrrkkk!!!" was all she could manage as the woman started closing off her precious air supply. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" she laughed, in the laugh that had penetrated her mind earlier. Ami heard bells ringing in her ears, and the tone became more and more like a buzzing. 

"No, stop!!! Stop it! STOP IT!!!!!"   
  


"STOP IT!!!" Ami cried, and Taiki pushed her back down on the futon where she lay.   
  
"Ami-chan!" he cried. "Ami-chan! Wake up! Ami-chan!" Taiki shook her furiously. Her eyes were wide open, but she wasn't awake. She was thrashing around, and she seemed to be trying to claw her way out of something. Taiki slapped her across the face. Hard. Ami blinked, and regained her sight. 

"T- Taiki-kun?" she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. Taiki was stunned. 

"Ami-chan... gomen," Taiki wished he hadn't have done it. "I didn't mean too..." Taiki stopped as Ami buried herself in his chest, sobbing. He just sat there and rocked back and forth, smoothing her hair, and whispering soothingly until the racking sobs subsided and she regained her composure. 

"G... gomen, Taiki-kun," she hiccuped, wiping the last of the tears away. She sat up. "Itai!" she winced suddenly, as pain flared up in her stomach. 

"Oh, no you don't! You still haven't fully recovered..." he said quietly as he helped her back under the covers. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan! I didn't mean to slap you so hard... I just-" Ami stopped Taiki from talking by putting a finger to his lips, but even that small action exhausted her, and her arm slumped down. 

"Don't worry, Taiki-kun..." she said softly. "I wanted to wake up..." 

"What did you dream about? You were yelling in your sleep." Taiki said softly. Ami sighed. 

"Doushite? What did I say?" 

"Just 'stop it' and 'no'... You wouldn't stop thrashing, and at one point you were convulsing..." Ami paled. 

"It... it felt so real... how long was I sleeping for?" Ami asked. 

"About an hour..." 

"It felt like an eternity... Does anyone else know about it?" Taiki shook his head. "Good. Onegai, don't tell anyone, ne?" 

"I don't know Ami-chan..." Taiki was worried. It was no ordinary dream. He didn't need to be a genius to figure that out.   
"Taiki..." He nodded. When she gave him that look, it was hard to not listen to her... 'Kami-sama, she's so beautiful...' "Arigato, Taiki-kun. I... I need to talk to Setsuna... onegai, you have to let me go out there..." 

"Ami-chan, you're very badly wounded, and Usagi-chan told you to stay in here..." 

"I must speak to her, Taiki-kun! Onegai! I have to... I... I believe Usagi-chan may be in great danger... it's about that person who attacked me..." 

"..." Ami's eyes pleaded with Taiki. "Okay." He agreed. "But on one condition." Ami sighed in relief. 

"Arigato, Taiki-kun. What's the condition?" Taiki smiled. He scooped her up in his arms, careful to avoid agitating her injury. 

"I will take you out there. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already are..." Taiki continued to make his way outside. Ami was not particularly disappointed at not being able to walk. She leaned her head against Taiki's chest and sighed quietly. Taiki looked down at her, and grinned. 'This is the best injury patient I've ever had the pleasure of treating!' He thought to himself, and blushed slightly. When they got outside, the others were gone. 

"Where are they?" Taiki thought out loud. 

"Try the sacred fire room." Ami replied. Taiki walked into the fire room, and saw everyone there. They all gasped. 

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried. "You are supposed to be resting in bed!" Taiki walked over to the girls and places her down lightly on the floor. She could stay sitting up with little pain. With the help of a very supportive Taiki of course. 

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan... I had to tell all of you something." She smiled weakly, then looked at Setsuna, who was sitting quietly behind the group. "And I think you are holding something very important from us, Setsuna-san." 

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Luna asked, who had previously been sleeping in the sun with Artemis. 

"Yeah, Ami-chan!" Minako asked. "What are you accusing Setsuna of?" 

"What is it you have to say, Ami-chan?" Setsuna asked. Ami took a deep breath. She was still feeling shaky from that dream. 

"I had a dream while I was sleeping, minna." 

"That's no new news, Ami-chan. We all dream when we sleep." 

"I meant to say, it was more of a memory. I dreamt I was back on Mercury, during the silver millennium. 

"Nani?" Everyone but Taiki and Setsuna cried. 

"I... I woke up in this white lily garden... I knew it was Mercury, because... well... for one thing, I was wearing my celebrations gown, and it just... felt right... you know?" Usagi nodded. Ami cleared her throat and continued. "Then... I started to fall, I can't remember why. Someone caught me... I wasn't sure who. I thought it was a man, because the voice was quite low." 

"You mean like Taiki-kun's voice?" Makoto asked suspiciously. Taiki blushed. So did Ami. Ami didn't tell them that she thought it was Taiki... 

"More like Haruka-san's voice. But anyway, when I turned around... it was the woman who attacked me!" Everyone gasped. "There was something very different about her though. Rather than black eyes... she had these beautiful icy blue one's... She was so happy and sweet. She teased me, and laughed like I knew her. She called me Princess, and she looked like a... a guardian. The most important thing though, and I think if you remember what she looked like, Taiki-kun, you will notice that she looked very much like me." Ami purposely left out the part about the royalty from Maker. No one said anything. Setsuna closed her eyes. 

"I didn't think you would remember so soon..." Setsuna whispered. Ami looked at her. 

"I'm related to her in some way, aren't I?" Ami asked. "She comes from my planet. She had the sign of Mercury on her forehead. Like me." Setsuna nodded. Silence. 

"Well, Setsuna-san, aren't you going to tell us who she is?" Usagi asked bluntly. 

"Iie." 

"Nani?!" Rei squeaked. "Why not?" 

"Because I can't. The time is not proper." 

"How come, Setsuna-san?! We already know basically what's going on..." Minako said. 

"Because you don't even know the half of it. I cannot tell you."   


  



	4. Foreordained Destiny

P-chanfanfic4

Part 4   


In the darkness of the shadows outside Hikawa Jinji, someone watched. The dark figure smiled menacingly, and walked into the surrounding trees. 

"What do you mean, Setsuna-san?" Minako said, looking at the guardian of time.   
  
"I must not, and will not tell you. You will all know in due time." Setsuna said quietly. "However, the best course of action would be to get a hold of Haruka-tachi, and tell them of this threat." Usagi nodded, and went to go use the phone in Rei's kitchen.   
  


RING! RING!   
  
Haruka ran to the phone, as it neared its fifth ring.   
  
RING! RI-   
  
"Moshi moshi?" Haruka answered, a little out of breath.   
  
"Haruka-san? I was just about to hang up" Usagi said, not very cheerfully.   
  
"Neko-chan! What's wrong?" There was a pause.   
  
"Setsuna-san told me to ask you three to come to Rei's. Something terrible has happened" Usagi trailed off.   
  
"Hai, just wait Neko-chan. We will be there soon."   
  
"Arigato." 

Haruka hung up the phone, just as Hotaru appeared in the hallway.   
  
"Something bad happened, didn't it?" Hotaru asked quietly. Haruka nodded, and went to get Michiru.   
  


RING! RING!   
  
Seiya groggily got out of bed.   
  
RING! RING!   
  
"Yeah, yeah... just wait!" Seiya went into the living room, and nearly killed himself tripping on the jacket he left there earlier in the day. "Geeze, Yaten! Can't you ever answer the phone??"   
  
"Whatever..." Yaten replied, half asleep.   
  
RING! RI-   
  
"Moshi moshi?" Seiya answered the cordless, and growled into it. "Ne? Odango Atama? Nani?" Seiya said, shocked, and nodded to no one. "Hai. Give me a bit." Seiya hung up the phone and ran into Yaten's room, switching on the light.   
  
"Seiya no baka! Let me sleep!" Yaten grumbled, putting his pillow over his head.   
  
"Shut up, Yaten! Taiki got attacked!" Seiya growled, throwing some of Yaten's clothes at him. "We have to go to Rei's place." Yaten sat straight up at the mention of Taiki's name, and got up as Seiya rushed into his own room.   
  
Minutes later, they were off to Hikawa Shrine as Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Healer. 

  
  
Fighter and Healer arrived a few seconds after Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They were still standing in the doorway to Rei's fire room when they got there. Healer cleared her throat, and the three turned.   
  
Haruka looked right at Fighter and winked, smiling sexily. Fighter blushed furiously, and coughed, then walked passed the three into the room. Yaten followed, wonder what the heck that was all about.   
  
In the room sat Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Setsuna, Luna and Artemis. But no Taiki.   
  
"Where's Taiki?" Fighter asked, detransforming. Yaten did the same.   
  
"He's in the spare room with Ami-chan." Makoto said. Yaten face vaulted. Seiya was shocked.   
  
"N... nani??"   
  
"Daijobu, Seiya-kun! Taiki is just fine!" Usagi said, no having any idea what Seiya meant. As usual.   
  
"How's Ami-chan?" Michiru asked lightly. Usagi looked at the ground.   
  
"She... she took the worst of the attack. She will be all right, though. She's resting." Usagi looked up at Seiya and Yaten. "Taiki-kun took Ami-chan back to the room she was sleeping in, because she fell asleep sitting up." Seiya face vaulted this time.   
  
"And how long has he been gone?" Seiya asked.   
  
"About an hour."   
  
"Taiki's fine..." Yaten said sarcastically. Everyone but Usagi, Setsuna and Hotaru laughed.   
  
Just at that moment, Taiki decided to make an entrance. Everyone stopped laughing.   
"What's so funny?" He asked. Yaten looked at him, and laughed more. 

"Nothing, Taiki..." Everyone burst out laughing. 

"How can you laugh when Ami-chan nearly died today??" Taiki fumed. 

"How is she?" Usagi asked. 

"She's okay. She fell asleep a while ago." Taiki answered. 

"Why did it take you so long to get out here?" Yaten asked innocently. 

"B... because I wanted to make sure that Ami-chan wasn't suffering from nightmares..." he said stuttering. 

"Nightmares?" Michiru asked. 

"Perhaps you should all sit down." Setsuna said quietly. Seiya sat beside Usagi, and Haruka sat beside him, causing Seiya to blush. Michiru sat beside Haruka with Hotaru, and Taiki and Yaten sat near Setsuna. 

"What happened to you?" Haruka asked Usagi. 

"Not me, but Taiki-kun and Ami-chan" said Usagi. 

"I think Taiki-kun should tell you what happened." Rei said. Taiki nodded. 

"The woman who attacked us was wearing something that Ami-chan called... Earth Armor??" Rei nodded, and Michiru and Haruka paid closer attention. Seiya and Yaten had no idea what Taiki was talking about. "The armor was ice blue, and she had a black cape. Her hair was brown, and she had these... weird black eyes. She carried a sword, which she used to... get Ami-chan. I think she somehow knew us." 

"How could she?" Michiru asked. 

"Well, she attacked us in the van before we had a chance to transform, and, oh... by the way guys, we don't have a van any more." Taiki said looking at Yaten and Seiya. 

"Nani?" Seiya exclaimed. 

"Well, she blew it up with dark energy. We almost didn't get out on time. She was fast. Very, very fast. I barely had a chance to blast her after she took down Ami-chan." 

"Did you kill her?" Haruka asked. 

"Iie, she got away in a portal before I had a chance." 

"She didn't stay and fight?" 

"She just disappeared, leaving me to bring Ami-chan here as fast as I could. 

"That's strange..." Haruka said. Michiru nodded. 

"What's more... she told me her name. She said she was Giman no Knight, one of the Senshi of Corruption." 

"Giman no Knight? What kind of a name is that?" Yaten said sarcastically. 

"Wait... does that mean there could be many more like her? If she said she was one of them... and only one..." Michiru pondered. The senshi were quiet for a moment, when Setsuna suddenly stood up. 

"What's wrong, Setsuna-san?" Rei asked. 

"Nothing, Rei-chan. I must go now. I have some things that must be taken care of." Setsuna said, and walked out of Hikawa Jinji without saying another word. 

"What was that all about?" Asked Makoto. Rei shrugged. 

"Probably Guardian of the Time gate odds and ends." The senshi continued to talk about the new threat.   
  


The dark figure stood and watched, and then smiled when Setsuna left the Shrine. Then suddenly, it disappeared.   
  


Everyone was asleep. It had been a rough night, with the tension between Haruka and Seiya, and the new threat that had just appeared. Well actually, almost everyone was asleep. Seiya was wide-awake, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, so he decided that some fresh air might do the trick. He got up as quietly as he could, trying to avoid stepping on any of the sleeping bodies. He managed to get all the way across the room, when he nearly tripped over Haruka, who was sleeping right beside the door. He had kicked her lightly, so he froze. He held his breath, and released it when he realized that she was sleeping soundly still. Seiya stepped over Haruka quietly, and left the shrine. 

Seiya walked down the long stairway in front of the temple, and sat on the first step. 'This is terrible. We travel all the way from Kinmokusei, and then we find out that we shouldn't have left... what do we do? Everything is falling to pieces again. As if I didn't have enough problems.' Seiya sighed, and brought his knees to his chest, putting his arms around his legs. 'Damn that Haruka.' Seiya looked up towards the starry sky. 'Why are you doing this? Do you like doing this to people? Leading them on in a false game of cat and mouse, flirting and turning on that charm... making people feel all silly and light headed...' 

Seiya sighed. He was in turmoil. 'I know I still love Odango... I always will... but Haruka? Every single time she looks at me, or sits near me... or... or... anything! I feel like a stupid little schoolgirl, and start blushing like one! This is making me confused! This feeling...' Suddenly, Seiya was jerked out of her reverie by a blanket being placed lightly over his shoulders. Seiya spun around, effectively putting her face directly in front of Haruka's. She blushed hard. 'Chikuso!' Seiya swore to himself. 'Stop it!' 

"What are you doing out here?" Seiya asked Haruka quietly. Haruka chuckled quietly. 

"It's hard to sleep when someone kicks you awake!" Seiya was shocked. 

"I... I thought you were asleep!" Seiya stuttered, as Haruka sat beside her, hugging herself in a similar blanket. 

"Yeah well, I've had a lot of practice." Seiya decided not to ask what that meant. "Now what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Seiya sighed. 

"Nothing. Just thinking. I haven't been able to sleep. Arigato for the blanket. I needed it." 

"No problem." Haruka leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "I couldn't sleep either." 

"Nani? Daijobu?" Haruka looked at Seiya. 

"No reason. Just thinking." Haruka repeated what Seiya said, in the same manner. Seiya smiled faintly. Haruka grinned at him, but didn't look away. Seiya couldn't help but find himself blushing seriously, and looking right back into Haruka's eyes. 'Those eyes... they are so... distant... beautiful. So... well... Haruka.' 

Haruka suddenly started to lean into Seiya, her face getting closer and closer to his. Seiya panicked, unable to move , but suddenly saw a faint glitter of something out of the corner of his eyes. Seiya broke Haruka's gaze quickly, turning around. 

"What is that?" Seiya asked, trying to determine what the glowing thing was. 

"What's what?" Haruka asked, looking in the same direction as Seiya. Seiya got up and walked over to the object. He picked it up and brought it to Haruka, showing her the item. Haruka gasped. The item Seiya held was a waist chain with several garnet jeweled keys hanging from it. 

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked. 

"Pluto's time keys!" 

"Her what?" Seiya was getting freaked at Haruka's mood. 

"Her time keys! She never leaves these anywhere! Quick!" Haruka said jumping up. "We've got to tell the others. If somehow she misplaced these keys, we know that there must be a problem!" Haruka bolted up the stairway, closely followed by Seiya. They ran into the Hikawa Jinji, waking up the other senshi.   
  
  


"What do you mean? How could this have happened?" Usagi cried, fear making her voice rise. Michiru was thoughtful, and the rest of the senshi, including Ami, were sitting in the fire room quietly. 

"Maybe that is why she left so suddenly..." Michiru said quietly. 

"But why?!" Minako squeaked. "She probably knew what was going to happen!" 

"Maybe we could have prevented it! If she had only told us..." Makoto whispered. 

"Maybe... just maybe... she didn't tell us because we couldn't have prevented this..." Taiki pondered. "We can assume she has disappeared, ne? Haruka-kun..." Haruka nodded. 

"She would never leave the keys anywhere. They are sacred." Haruka answered. 

"That's right, Haruka-san!" Usagi said, "She would only give out the keys if Queen Serenity gave permission, or if I did from the future! And even then, she would still take time to consider further." 

"She would never leave them anywhere so shamelessly." Ami said. 

"We have to assume she transformed, and thus lost them as Sailor Pluto." Michiru said. "She carried them in an inter dimensional pocket at most times, like we do with our talismans. No one could grab them from her as Setsuna..." Everyone was silent. 

"Then, what shall we do?" Rei asked what no one else would. Everyone was silent for a while more. 

"Perhaps it would be better if we did not stay separated for a while." Haruka said. 

"What do you mean?" asked Luna. 

"I think Haruka-san means we should all stay here for a while." Rei said flatly, looking at Haruka. Haruka nodded. 

"Right." Haruka said. 

"Will it be all right with your grandfather?" Michiru asked, already knowing Haruka's thoughts. 

"I hope he doesn't mind having four guys staying here..." Rei said, indicating how her grandfather thought Haruka was male. Haruka laughed lightly. Usagi sighed. 

"As long as we are all safe... I think it's a really good idea... but we are all going to need some stuff, ne?" Everyone but Rei nodded. "How long should we stay for, as long as we are allowed to, of course." 

"I don't know. Just a moment, first I must see if this will be allowed. I'm going to ask Ojii-chan." Rei got up, but Haruka stopped her. 

"A week should suffice. If nothing happens ... perhaps we will talk about it then." Rei nodded and left to go talk to her grandfather.   
  


It was decided. Thankfully, Rei's grandfather was leaving for a vacation the next day, and although he was suspicious of so many boys staying there, he agreed as long as they slept in separate rooms, because he didn't want his granddaughter to be lonely while he was gone. Everyone would stay in the temple for one week. Everyone needed to get stuff for their stay, especially those who had school the next day. Everyone decided to sleep the rest of the morning, and then the next day they all headed out. At Luna's insistence, no one went without a 'buddy' in case of the chance of a second attack. 

"Yaten, I need someone to protect me from evil sword carrying knights!!!" Minako latched on to Yaten's arm, dragging him off in the direction of her house. Everyone face vaulted as they walked off, Yaten struggling to return back to the temple. Rei agreed to accompany Makoto to her house as Artemis ran off after Minako and Yaten. 

"I guess I'll pick up Yaten's stuff too," Seiya said, starting towards the street. Haruka stopped him. 

"I'll drive you." Haruka said, pulling Seiya after her. Seiya started to protest a little, but let himself be taken away. Michiru rolled her eyes. 

"I'll accompany you to your house, Usagi-chan." Michiru said. 

"Arigato, Michiru-san." Usagi said, thankful. 

"Me too, Michiru-momma!" Hotaru said. "I will help protect Usagi-san!" She said, standing with her right hand over her heart. Michiru nodded, and Usagi giggled, as she gave Hotaru a piggyback ride to her house. That left Ami and Taiki. Ami blushed, and so did Taiki. He coughed. 

"Shall we go, Ami-chan?" Taiki asked, nervously. 

"H... hai, Taiki-kun." Taiki and a fairly sore Ami went to Ami's house.   
  


Makoto and Rei were walking to Makoto's house. Both were tired and weary, and were very afraid. Makoto hated to admit it, even to herself. 'After years on my own, facing life, evil senshi, and the worst villains this damned universe had to offer... I'm scared. Why? Because my best friends are scared too. When something shakes up Haruka... I get scared. Haruka tried not to show it, but I could tell. We all could. That's probably why Rei-chan's all spooked.' The tall girl looked at the shorter one, and sighed. Rei's face was tight with worry and tension, and she looked on the edge. 'Poor Rei-chan. She has the ability to sense the danger all around us... this situation must be really bad if she's constantly sensing it... She will probably go mad with worry and paranoia...' She forced herself to look ahead. 'But I must be strong... ' 

Rei looked at Makoto. Her face was rough and preoccupied. It looked as if she were deciding something. Rei quickly darted her eyes to her left, as a couple walked by on the other side of the street. 'Stop it Rei-chan!' She scolded to herself. 'You won't do Usagi-tachi any good by going all paranoid. But why do I feel such evil? It possesses my head... I feel as if I were engulfed in it... not taking me over, but constantly harassing me. Something will happen, and we've got to stop it. This will be our last fight, one way or another. I just know it. Usagi is the difference. I can feel that too. It frightens me.' She saddened. 'Poor Usagi. Can she feel it? I bet Michiru-san can. That is probably why she went with Usagi...' 

Both girls felt on odd sensation, causing them to worry much more, and Rei turned around suddenly, with an ofuda in her hand. 

"Daijobu?" Makoto asked Rei. Rei turned back, and shook her head. 

"It's nothing, Mako-chan." She sighed. "I... I just feel a presence." 

"Should we henshin?" Makoto asked. 

"Iie, Mako-chan." Rei said, and continued walking alongside a much taller Makoto. 

"I know what you are feeling Rei-chan... it feels as if we are being watched. I feel eyes on my back..." Rei nodded, and they kept walking, albeit much more cautiously.   
  


Usagi walked beside Michiru, carrying a tired Hotaru. Hotaru yawned. 

"You are tired, ne?" Usagi asked. 

"Iie, I just am bored..." 

"Hota-chan..." Michiru warned. "Little girls should not stay up so late then get up so early..."   
  
"Hai, Michiru-momma." Hotaru grumbled. Usagi giggled.   
  
"You can nap at my house while I gather some things. Don't you need anything, Michiru-san?"   
  
"Hai, but Haruka will get whatever I need."   
  
"Haruka and Seiya seem to get along now." Usagi said curiously.   
  
"Yes, for some reason they have seen past their differences." Michiru said, knowing the answer would be good enough for Usagi.   
  
"I'm glad. Is Haruka-san all right with the other Star Lights?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Mmm... I believe so. Once she and Seiya-kun stopped arguing, she has become much more mellow."   
  
"Good. It could make the outcome of things much more difficult if they are holding grudges." Michiru looked at Usagi sideways then looked ahead. "I wonder why they hated each other so much before?" Michiru face vaulted. 'Okay, so maybe the princess needs much more time to become mature...' She looked back ahead of her. 'Princess, what will we do?' She asked herself. 'I fear for you, yet I know that when whatever this is that happens, it will be you who decides the future.... you who will be the savior... I promise to protect you, my dear Usagi-sama. Forever. I know it is not my duty, and I am still an outer senshi, but if the duty arises... I will leave my outer post... I will become a protectorate...' 

The place was dark, and the people were emanating evil auras, to those who could detect such things. A great throne was in the center of the large room with black walls, and on it sat Queen Malevolence. I figure appeared before, shrouded in mystery, wearing a long, black cloak.   
  
"Have you succeeded?" The regal looking woman asked. The figure bowed stiffly then stood up straight, flinging back the cloak it wore to reveal a very handsome man. He had long raven colored hair and deep black eyes. He carried a long silver staff with a garnet jewel on the top, and he wore crimson colored armor.   
  
"Hai, Malevolence-sama." He replied, in a toneless voice.   
  
"Perfect. You are dismissed." He bowed again, and then disappeared. 

Ami was fishing through her school fuku's pockets for her keys, Taiki standing beside her, when suddenly the door swung open, and the two looked up to see Ami's mother, Mizuno Akane standing in the doorway, fuming.   
  
"Ami-chan!" She yelled, and pulled the two inside.   
  
"Okaa-san!" Ami exclaimed, when she suddenly realized she hadn't gone home that night, nor had anyone called her house.   
  
"Where have you been?!" Dr. Mizuno yelled at her daughter. "I've become sick with worry, Ami-chan!" She glared at Ami. "And who is this young man?" Ami gasped, and she and Taiki flushed at what her mother was implying. Taiki snapped out of it.   
  
"Hajime mashite, Ms. Mizuno. Watashi no namae wa Taiki Kou desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Taiki bowed to Dr. Mizuno, and she bowed back stiffly.   
  
"Okaa-san, I was at Rei's. Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to worry you... we all fell asleep watching movies there." Ami gushed.   
  
"'We'?" Ami blushed again.   
  
"Rei-tachi... I met Taiki while coming home. He offered to escort me..." Ami lied again.   
  
"It's true, Ms. Mizuno." Taiki interjected. Akane sighed.   
  
"That is still no excuse, Ami-chan. You should have been more careful, and not have fallen asleep. It's a good thing you have no school today."   
  
"Well, Okaa-san, I was wondering if it would be all right for me to spend this week at the Hikawa Jinji." Ami said.   
  
"Doushite? Whatever for?" Akane asked her daughter.   
  
"Rei's grandfather is leaving for a week or so, and he requested that we stay there to keep her company, and make sure she is okay."   
  
"Will any men be staying there as well?" Her mother asked, looking at Taiki.   
  
"Iie, all the people there will we strictly female." Ami said, not in the least bit lying.   
  
"It is all right with me, Ami-chan, but no men!" Akane sighed and hugged her daughter. Ami did her best not to flinch as her mother squeezed her wound.   
  
"Well, I'd better get my stuff together..." Ami said, trying to get away from her mother's prying eyes. She started to walk towards her room, and Taiki followed her absentmindedly, until Akane grabbed his should, and led him into the kitchen.   
  
"I think you should stay out here. Would you like some tea?" Akane asked.   
  
"H... hai." Taiki said, blushing hard. 

"Thank you for coming with me, Yaten-kun!" Minako said in a sugary sweet voice, as she held on to his arm even tighter. He sighed, and looked ahead.   
  
"Yeah, whatever, Minako-chan." Yaten said, ignoring the cute looks she was giving him. Minako sighed silently. 'I know, I know. He doesn't care... but neither do I. I have fun pretending he's my boyfriend... even if he would never give me the time of day. I like being with him. I wish he weren't so cold sometimes. Why can't he make friends? I mean, we defeated Galaxia, the universe is safe... well sort of... he needs to be more open with people, otherwise he'll be alone all his life.' Minako giggled in her mind. 'It's like he has never had fun in his life! I don't want him to be so upset... I wonder what I can do?'   
  
Yaten grimaced inwardly. 'Stop it Minako-chan! Don't you understand? This really bothers me... I don't want to hurt your feelings... or maybe I do... but, why do you have to be so clingy? Can't you see that I'm not Seiya or Taiki? I'm pretty sure you aren't either... you can't possibly think that I'll stay a male forever, Minako! You can't wish it either... I won't, and besides, I'll never...' Yaten sighed. He could feel how she felt. 'Stop pitying me, Minako-chan. I don't hate what I feel, or how I am... I've just become used to it... it's hard to break out of a cycle that you almost want to stay in...' 

Artemis walked behind them, groaning inwardly. 'Minako-chan no baka!' Artemis thought. 'Can't she take a hint? Kami-sama, she's just like Usagi-chan. Rather blind, yet seeing very well, all at once.' 

They walked along silently, until suddenly, Minako felt herself tripping on a crack in the sidewalk, falling face first onto the ground.   
  
"Itai!" Minako yelled. 'Oh no!' Yaten thought, and quickly helped her up.   
  
"Daijobu ka?" Yaten asked. Minako looked up at him, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Daijobu... my nose hurts..." she said, touching it lightly. Yaten took a handkerchief out from his pocket, and lightly dabbed at the underside of her nose. Minako looked into his eyes.   
  
"You have a small nosebleed." Yaten said, looking back into her eyes. 'He actually cares so much that he would give me his handkerchief? Wow... You can't hide it from me, Yaten-kun! I know that you aren't as bad as you try to be... I will make you have fun, Aino style!' Minako smiled warmly, replacing his hand with her own, and started pulling him down the street.   
"Arigato." She said quietly. 

'Kami-sama, I just had to go with Haruka didn't I? I could have stayed at the temple, or gone with Taiki... but noooo... I had to give in to her smile, her charm... damn she's good looking, and I... NO! Stop it Seiya! Stop thinking like that! But she is... I don't care! No more... I mustn't... she's only playing with me and... so what?! Let her, let her- forget it! I won't give in to her and those blue green, distant, endless- No!!!'   
  
Haruka looked with concern at Seiya, who was fidgeting in the passenger seat in her car. "Daijobu ka, Seiya-kun?" She gave Seiya an I'm-concerned-but-you-are-kind-of-acting-weird glance. Seiya tried to calm down. 'Stop it. Don't look at her. She'll just make your head get all messed up...'   
  
"Daijobu..." Seiya said quickly, and looked away from Haruka and out the window. He was playing with his fingers in his lap. He could feel her eyes on him. He looked over to her slightly. She was looking at him. 'Oi! Seiya no baka! Of course she's looking at you! Pfftt! Noooo... it was only your imagination... What else did you expect!?' Haruka looked back to the street ahead of her, and Seiya let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.   
  
Seiya was extremely relieved when Haruka stopped the car. In the same place she had the night when... 'NO! Shimatta, Seiya! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! Think of anything else but that! Like... like... Kissing a guy! Yeah that's it! Eww... that's just too disturbing... think of something else... uh... Yaten first thing in the morning? Ewww... that's too gross too!' They got out of the yellow car, and walked to Seiya's apartment. This time Haruka came in, rather than leaving before they even got to the doors. Seiya led her upstairs, and they entered the apartment. Seiya sighed a little, realizing that the apartment was one very big mess, just like they had left it. He took the clothing and papers off the couch and started to go to his room. "Make yourself comfortable." He said to Haruka, and she sat on the couch. She turned to face him and smiled sexily, causing Seiya's legs to stop working. He almost fell into his bedroom.   
  
Seiya closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, breathing hard. "Why in hell is she doing this? She can't possibly be in love with me or anything... I mean, she loves Michiru-san and Odango Atama... not... me!" Seiya mumbled to himself as he got a duffel bag, and began filling it with clothing. 'But, why am I feeling like this? She is gorgeous... but I still love Odango... But, every single time she looks at me that way, I just... can't think straight... I wish she would tell just what she feels...' Seiya sighed. 'And that kiss...'   
  
Seiya opened the door to his room, avoiding Haruka's glance, and crossed over to Yaten's, then Taiki's, gathering all the stuff they would need. He went in the living room to find Haruka pulling something out of the couch.   
  
"What are you doing?" Seiya asked. Haruka gave him this ridiculous grin, and turned around on the couch, holding up what she found. Seiya blushed, practically from head to toe. 'Kami-sama... this is not helping...'   
  
"Are these one's yours?" Haruka grinned even wider, holding up a pair of white cotton boxers for Seiya to see. Seiya couldn't say anything, and blushed even more.   
  
"Uh... yeah..." Seiya grabbed them and stuck them in his bag. 'Kami-sama, I couldn't be more embarrassed even if... if it was hers or something!' Seiya coughed. 'Aww, shimatta! Why didn't I say they were Yaten's or something??' He walked towards the door, and as they left, Seiya could hear Haruka trying to choke back laughter. 

  



	5. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic5   


It was a fairly nice day. The sky was crystal blue, clouds scattered across the sky, the sun shining brightly. No tests that day, birds were singing, no monsters, and lots of time to relax, and be happy, right? 

Wrong. 

It had only been two days with everyone staying at Hikawa Shrine, and already no one could stand anyone else. Seiya was hiding from Haruka's advances out in the shrubs around the temple, Michiru was politely ignoring everyone, as was Makoto, Usagi and Rei were at each others throats, Haruka and Yaten were having a fist fight, and Minako was chasing Luna and Artemis around the temple. Hotaru, surprisingly, was sleeping soundly through the whole event, in Michiru's arms. The only ones who weren't going absolutely crazy were Taiki and Ami. 

They sat in one of the spare rooms, working at two laptops together. The doors were closed, and still they could hear every single little thing that went on. They sweat dropped. 

"Some things never change..." Taiki mumbled. 

"Yes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Ami said. Taiki looked at her. 

"I don't know. I'm kind of enjoying myself." Ami looked up at Taiki and blushed. Taiki moved his face a little closer to hers, when suddenly Haruka and Yaten came crashing through the wall, knocking over several chairs and the table.   
  
"Shimatta! You hentai, punk-haired, egotistical, ugly..." 

"Damn it! You brash, over-excited, hardheaded, unfashionable..." And the insults went on and on. Taiki and Ami face vaulted. Haruka punched Yaten in the face, and Yaten jumped on Haruka again, sending them crashing to the floor, rolling around, trying to beat each other to a bloody pulp. Through the hole in the wall, they could see Rei pulling at Usagi's pigtails, yanking them so she had to go where Rei pulled her. Minako was strangling Artemis, and Michiru was glaring at an even angrier looking Luna. 

"Maa! Rei-chan! Let go of my hair!" Usagi screamed. 

"Nyah nyah! You can't do anything about it! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Rei snickered, pulling harder. 

"Itai! REI-CHAAAANNNNNN!!!!!" Taiki and Ami quietly stood up, and left the temple.   


  
They walked under a few trees, enjoying the near-quiet of outside. Taiki spotted Seiya sitting by himself in some bushes by a pond. Taiki and Ami walked over to him. 

"Ara... escaping the horror of all of us living under the same roof, ne, Seiya?" Taiki joked. Seiya frowned. 

"I'm not escaping from that..." Seiya trailed off, sighing. 

"What are you escaping from then, Seiya-kun?" Ami asked gently. 

"Nothing, it's nothing really." Seiya looked away from the two and went back to looking at nothing. Taiki and Ami decided to leave Seiya alone. They walked away.   
  


Seiya sighed again. What was he supposed to do? 'I can't avoid the Shrine forever...' 

"Shi ne, Haruka!" Seiya heard Yaten yell in full battle fury. 

"In your dreams, midget!" Haruka yelled back, and Seiya could hear a loud crash. Some thing flew out one of the Shrine's windows, and Seiya closed his eyes. 'Not that I want to go back in there... its suicide...' He heard a few more screams. 'And we have to stay here for an entire week?? Maa...' Seiya suddenly jerked his head up to see... 

Haruka. Holding a screaming Yaten over her head. 

"You'd better not, or I'll..." 

"You'll what?!" Haruka scoffed, and chucked Yaten as hard as she could into the pond beside Seiya. 

"Ahhh!" Yaten screamed. 

SPLASH!!! 

On impact with the water, Yaten sent a huge wave splashing onto Seiya. Haruka was laughing her head off. Seiya looked at Yaten, who was drenched, sitting in the middle of the pond with water in his mouth. Yaten looked at Seiya, who was also drenched from the wave. They nodded to each other. Seiya and Yaten got up, and started advancing to Haruka who was on the ground shaking with laughter. 

By then, everyone one else in the shrine came to see who was causing all the commotion. Seiya and Yaten grabbed Haruka forcefully. 

"Hey! Don't! Shimatta! NO!" Haruka yelled. 

"Oh yes..." Yaten growled. 

"Yurusenai!" Seiya half-joked. Seiya had Haruka's arms, Yaten her feet. They swung her back and forth, gathering up momentum, which was difficult because she was struggling. 

"One..." Seiya laughed evilly. 

"Two..." Yaten grinned. 

"THREE!!!" They yelled together, chucking Haruka into the pond. 

SPLASH!!! 

Haruka landed on her butt in the water, choking on what she swallowed. She looked up menacingly at Seiya and Yaten, and launched herself out of the water. This started a full out, no rules, no holding back, WATER/FIST fight. The three wrestled in the water, as the rest, excluding Hotaru, Taiki and Ami, cheered them on. Ami and Taiki sweat dropped, and took Hotaru back inside.   
  
  


Four hours later, just after the quarreling trio woke up after having knocked each other unconscious, everyone sat around Rei's extra large table sipping tea quietly. No one really talked, and everyone was kind of happy about it. After an afternoon of nearly killing each other, everyone was back to normal. Well, with the exception that Yaten was grinning from ear to ear, as was Seiya and Haruka. There was a first-aid kit opened in the middle of the table, which Michiru, Usagi, and Minako were taking items out of, so they could patch up the... uh... guys. 

"Itai!" yelped Haruka, as Michiru was applying some peroxide to her wounded arm. 

"Hold still, Ruka-chan." Michiru said as Haruka flinched. 

"Well that hurts!" Haruka whined. 

"If you hadn't have been fighting, this never would have happened." Michiru scolded. 

"You should talk. You were cheering me on." Michiru reddened. And was silent. Haruka grinned, looking at Seiya and Yaten. They smiled back. Minako was applying peroxide to Yaten's nose, and Usagi was putting a bandage on Seiya's forehead. 

"That was fun." Yaten said aloud what the three were all thinking. 

"Yeah." Seiya said, and the three started laughing. Everyone face vaulted. Yaten thought fighting was... fun?! It was the end of the world...   
  


Later that night, Makoto couldn't sleep. It wasn't just because of the fact that Usagi was snoring, and saying "Mamo-chan... ai shiteru...." very loudly in her sleep, but the fact that she felt like someone was watching her. Well, not just her, but the entire temple. She turned over in her bed, and looked out the window. The night was kind of cloudy. Like her thoughts. 'At least Haruka managed to relax today... I still can't seem to calm my nerves. Every noise that I hear I have to look and make sure that nothing is wrong.' Makoto sighed. 'I don't like this one bit. I wasn't there when Ami-chan could've used my help, and what do I do if it happens again? I want to be there for my friends... Sometimes I feel so useless.' 

Restless, Makoto turned over again, and looked at the six other people in the room. 'Wait...' Makoto counted the sleeping forms. 'That's Usagi, there's Rei, Ami, Michiru, Luna... where's Minako?' Makoto sat up, to see the door slightly ajar. 'Weird. Why would she take off in the middle of the night? Minako never loses any sleep if she doesn't have too...' Makoto got up and crept quietly towards the door. She opened it slowly, and looked up and down the halls. She turned and started down the hall, looking for Minako. 

Taiki stirred slightly, and opened his eyes. He could hear footsteps in the hallway. He sat up quietly, rubbing his eyes. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he looked around the room. He saw Haruka sleeping near the door, Seiya curled in a ball beside him, and Artemis sleeping on Yaten's vacant pillow. 'Strange. Where is he?' Taiki asked himself.   
  


Makoto gave up looking for Minako, and returned to the room, only to have Minako sneak back in too, giggling quietly. 'What? What is she so happy about?' Makoto watched as Minako took something in her hands, and brought it up to her nose. She smelled it tenderly and sighed. 'A yellow rose? From who... YATEN?! It couldn't be... but yellow are his favorite... there's no way...' Makoto closed her eyes. 'I'll talk to one of the guys tomorrow... maybe they know what is going on...' Makoto quickly fell asleep. 

*** 

The next day was relatively calmer, and after the fights, which had relieved everyone's tension, everyone felt much better and calmer. They all went to their respective schools in a calm walk, expecting the day to be just the same. When everyone was gone, Minako and Yaten emerged from the bushes where they'd been hiding. Yaten looked at Minako and grinned. He grabbed her hand, and they rushed back into the temple. 

"Do you think anyone will suspect?" Minako asked cutely, smiling at Yaten. 

"Iie. They won't. Not until we want them too..." Yaten looked back at her with a playful grin. 

"This is going to be great. Imagine the looks on their faces?" Yaten and Minako laughed. 

"They'll be shocked all right. Now, ikimashou!" Yaten took Minako's hand again, and led her into the bedroom he'd been sleeping in...   
  


"Oi!" Usagi said suddenly, stopping just before her classroom. She looked at Makoto and Seiya, who were in her homeroom. 

"What is it, Odango?" Seiya asked. Usagi shook her head. 

"Where's Minako-chan?" Usagi asked. The three looked around. 

"Hey, and Yaten too?" The three were puzzled. Makoto looked at the others. 

"I guess I'll tell you then..." 

"Tell us what, Mako-chan" Usagi asked. 

"Yesterday, or should I say last night, Minako snuck out of the room while everyone was sleeping!" Makoto whispered to them fiercely so no one would hear but them. 

"Nani?" Usagi whispered back. "What's so important about that? She may have just went to go to the washroom you know..."   
  
"Well, I went to look for her, and I didn't find her! So I came back to the room, and just as I laid down, Minako came in! She was carrying a yellow rose, and giggling!!!" Seiya and Usagi looked at her in disbelief. 

"A yellow rose?! Masaka!" Seiya said. Makoto stared at the two. 

"That's what I thought! But, otherwise, where was she, and why would she hold a yellow rose so lovingly?!" The three stood there pondering the fact, until the bells started ringing, and they went into their class.   
  


Usagi sat through her first period class, and when break came around, she saw Minako, coming hurriedly up a flight of stairs. 

"Minako-chan!" Usagi called. Minako ran up to Usagi, breathing heavily. 

"Ohaiyo Usagi-chan!" Minako smiled. 

"Where were you, Minako-chan? You missed first class!" 

"Ah, gomen nasai! I didn't mean too!" 

"Where were you though?" Usagi asked. Minako flushed. 

"I... I uh... it's a secret, Usagi-chan! I'm sorry, but I can't tell!" Minako gushed, and smiled, then took off. Usagi stared in shock, as Minako dropped a yellow rose while running away from her. 

"No way..."   
  


"Your kidding, Usagi-chan!" Ami said. 

"Iie! It fell right out of her pocket! See," Usagi pulled a yellow rose out of her pocket to show Ami, Taiki, Seiya, Makoto and Rei. They all gasped. 

"And she wouldn't say where she was going?" Makoto said. 

"No." Usagi shook her head. 

"And in case no one noticed, they aren't around right now, either. I only hope they are smart enough to not go off alone or anything..." Taiki said quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"What should we do? Should we confront them, or not say anything?" Rei said quietly. 

"Iie, I don't think we should do anything. It's their business, ne?" Ami said. 

"Hmm... " Seiya said quietly. Everyone looked at him. 

"What is it?" Makoto asked. 

"Well, thing is strange. The last person I'd ever think Yaten would fall for is Minako…" 

"HEY!" The girls yelled. 

"Ara... I mean, he didn't seem to like her, in fact, I thought he disliked her a lot. Plus, I always figured Yaten for a neuter." Taiki slapped Seiya over the head. 

"Baka! He's practically your brother!" Everyone sweat dropped. 

"What a rude thing to say..." Usagi said angrily. 

"Boku... I didn't mean it like that!" Seiya spat. "I meant, that he never seemed to like anyone before... of either sex..." Taiki nodded. 

"I especially didn't think he liked women." Everyone but Taiki and Seiya face vaulted. 

"Why would you think he liked men?!" Usagi yelled. The others were fuming too. Taiki and Seiya exchanged weird looks, then Seiya bent his head close to Usagi's, so no passers-by would hear him. 

"Because we're women, Odango." All the girls had shock written all over their faces. Seiya looked at them. "Minna, you all knew that already..." 

"A ha ha ha ha!" Makoto laughed nervously. 

"I guess we kind of... forgot. You are male right now, like most of the time." Rei said. 

"We see you as guys... because you act like men, and you look like men." Ami said. She received evil glares from Seiya and Taiki. 

"Are you saying we look like men when we transform?" Seiya asked. Ami flinched at the glare. 

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean it that way!" Ami spluttered. 

"Oh, sure you didn't..." Seiya said. 

"Aww... you're just upset because we look so much more feminine in our fuku's than you three do in hot pants." Makoto laughed. Seiya and Taiki fumed.   
  
"You're only jealous because men pay more attention to us when we show up for a fight!" Seiya retorted. 

"Its only because you don't leave anything to the imagination..." Rei growled. 

"You should talk, in your stiletto heels." Taiki told Rei. Rei narrowed her eyes. 

"Whatever. I'd pick stiletto heels over S&M black leather thigh-highs any day..." Makoto snorted. 

"S&M?!" Seiya yelled. "At least we fight people, rather than thinking big breasts and kawaii little speeches will make the enemy go away!" 

"Oh? And what about you little miss I-have-a-rack-and-EVERYBODY-is-going-to-know-it- because-I-have-the-most-hentai-revealing-fuku-in-the-entire-universe?!" Makoto yelled at Seiya. Usagi could've sworn she saw steam coming out of the heads of those two... 

"Think whatever you want Sailor Busty, but I'm sure all the youmas get wonderful views of under your skirt with all the unnecessary jumping and falling you do!" Seiya said the Sailor part quietly. Makoto fumed. 

"Unnecessary?! Excuuuse me for being a good senshi and actually doing something, rather than coming at the last second, and attacking after we've already weakened it to the point of defeat!" Makoto glared at Seiya, and Seiya glared back. Only after five minutes of this did they notice that the others had already walked away, heading back to the temple.   
  


When the group arrived at the temple, they met up with Haruka and Michiru, who had picked up Hotaru from school. They entered the shrine to find Minako and Yaten sitting in the kitchen sipping tea. 

"Minna, what took you so long to get back?" Minako asked innocently. Yaten looked up from a newspaper he was reading. Everyone stared at them blankly. 

"Nani?" Yaten asked sarcastically. "What's wrong?" Everyone blinked. "What, what?! Do you want tea or something??" Everyone left the kitchen, and as soon as they were out of hearing range...   
  


"See?! I told you!" Usagi whispered harshly at the others. Everyone except Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru nodded. 

"Told them about what?" Haruka said normally. Seiya clamped a hand over her mouth quickly, as the others put their fingers up to their mouths, in a silencing motion. Haruka looked at Seiya, who, blushing, took his hand away from her mouth when she kissed it lightly. 

"What is going on, minna?" Michiru asked quietly. Usagi put her head close to the outers'. 

"Yaten-kun and Minako-chan are going behind everybody's backs!!!" She whispered loudly. 

"They are involved, and didn't tell us!!!" Makoto whispered. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other. 

"So?" Haruka asked. Everyone sweat dropped. 

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Usagi asked. "They've been sneaking around, and wouldn't tell us!!!" 

"And Yaten?! With... someone?!" Seiya whispered. Haruka and Michiru laughed quietly. Everyone stared at them. 

"What is so funny?" Rei asked. 

"Well, you're angry over nothing! Who cares? And besides, if I was dating Yaten, I wouldn't say anything either..." Haruka said quietly, and was then elbowed in the ribs by Michiru, as everyone gave her dirty looks. "Nani? What did I say?" Everyone sweat dropped, and turned around, leaving Haruka alone in the temple. "They just can't take a joke..." Haruka sighed, and walked after them.   
  


"Aww..." Haruka whined playfully, that night. "Why can't we all sleep in the same room?" This of course, got a whole bunch of pillows thrown at her. 

"You little hentai you!" Michiru teased back playfully. "You're just as bad as a guy! I won't have you in here, with your eyes popping out of your head!" Haruka made a grab for Michiru, but she dodged it, and managed to get Haruka in front of the door to the bedroom that the girls were sharing. 

"Now!" squealed Usagi, and Haruka was bombarded with every pillow in the room, causing her to fall into the hallway. The girls quickly gathered the pillows back and closed the door, locking Haruka outside. They could hear Haruka laughing as she left to her own room, and even after she closed the door. 

"Haruka, Haruka...." Michiru sighed. Everyone was smiling from what they had just done, and they looked at Michiru. 

"Michiru, I don't know how you put up with that..." Makoto giggled. 

"I know, she can be such a flirt..." Michiru sighed, giggling too. 

"She must do it to make you mad, because I can't imagine her going off with anyone else..." Ami said. They all looked at her. "What?" 

Suddenly, Minako got up. "Excuse me minna, I have to go to the washroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said sleepily, and trudged out of the room. The others looked at one another. 

"Where do you suppose she's really going..." Makoto asked. 

"Probably a midnight rendezvous... how sweet..." Michiru and Makoto sighed. Rei turned off the light. 

"Ne, Michiru-san? Didn't Haruka-san ever have any midnight rendezvous' with you?" Usagi asked slyly. Michiru didn't respond, and was glad the lights were out, because a dark blush was crossing her face. Everyone giggled.   
  


"What was that all about, Haruka-kun?" Seiya asked, making himself comfortable on the futon he occupied, as Haruka walked into the room, clutching her sides laughing. Seiya rolled his eyes, and looked at Taiki, who had watched the whole fiasco.   
  
"I think Haruka-san just figured out, the hard way, that she is too much of a boy to sleep with the girls..." Taiki and Seiya laughed, as Haruka calmed down, and sat cross legged on her futon, wiping a tear from her eye. 

"I don't see what the problem is..." Haruka said sweetly, feigning innocence. "Who would be afraid of little old me?" Seiya and Taiki looked at Haruka for a second, before bursting out laughing. Haruka tried to hold the sincere face, but failed miserably and started laughing too.   
  


Minako made sure nobody was anywhere near the kitchen before she entered. Yaten sat in a kitchen chair, and looked quite anxious. "Yaten-kun?" Minako said quietly. His face broke into a smile. 'I'm glad we're doing this... even though everyone will probably get mad at me for the secrecy.... Its good to see such a grouch smile for once... and kami-san, what a smile...' Minako smiled back, and taking his hand, led him back to the hallway, right between the two rooms that the other senshi occupied. 

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. He reached for the door of his room, while she reached for the door of hers...   
  


Makoto was just falling asleep, when she noticed something shine on the ceiling, reflecting the moonlight outside. 'Hmm? What's that?' Makoto was about to get up, when the door suddenly flew open, and revealed Minako, holding what looked like a rope. She pulled it. Makoto looked back up at the ceiling, just in time to have- 

A torrent of ice cold water rush down on top of her. Haruka was frozen in the middle of a laugh, and when she saw Yaten, standing at the door, rope in hand, she launched herself out of bed. 

"MINAKO!!!" She heard come from the other room, and a flash of yellow and silver, as Yaten and Minako took off down the hallway. 

"YATEN!!!" She screamed, and ran down the hall, after the snickering teenagers. Seiya and Taiki were close behind, as were a very wet Michiru, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Luna and Artemis. They all ran out of the temple, and stopped. Minako and Yaten were gone.   
  


"Yes! Hee hee hee..." Minako giggled quietly, and she and Yaten shared a high-five. They were huddled on the roof, hiding from a group of very, very angry senshi, who couldn't find them. 

"That was priceless..." Yaten snickered. "Hope you liked that one, Haruka!" Minako and Yaten laughed even more, stifling their laughs with their hands. 

Once they had finished, they lay down on the roof, pulling some blankets over themselves. They had made a pack of blankets, pillows and clean clothing, and stashed it on the roof of Hikawa Shrine after rigging the water buckets earlier that day. They figured they would need a place to hide until the others got over their anger. It's a good thing they did, because they could hear Haruka kicking over a tree, which they could also hear splintering. Minako sighed. 

"That was fun..." Yaten said, snickering again. "Good idea, Minako-chan! I didn't know you could be so... so..." 

"Devious?" 

"Yes!" 

"Yeah well, I've never had anyone fun to play my tricks on other people with. You need two people to rig the water trap, and I'm glad you could help." She got a wicked look on her face. "And I know a lot more tricks..." Yaten smiled evilly, and they laughed again. Yaten sighed as he settled into his... almost comfortable bed. 'Sleeping on the roof is definitely worth it!' He thought. 'Revenge is sweet... Well, maybe Minako-chan isn't as bad as I thought. Now that she isn't clinging to me, and is actually talking too me, instead of at me, she is a lot more interesting to be around. Kami-sama, if I had known she had this in her, I would've even considered dating her so we could do this type of thing together...' He felt a smile creep across his face. 'And if she has some things in mind that are even better than this...' 

*** 

The next day, everyone but Minako and Yaten woke up grumpy. Since they had already left for school, the others were left to swear and curse over the past night.   
  
"If I ever get my hands on that little..."   
  
"I'm going to crush her throat with my bare hands..."   
  
"He doesn't deserve to live..."   
  
"She's going to pay for this!"   
  
"My hair... look at my hair!"   
  
"We should make him stay male for the rest of his life..."   
  
"Aa-choo! ~sniff~ I'll never feel dry..."   
  
"So that's what they were up too..."   
  
"Is death too easy a punishment?"   
  
"What an evil-minded..."   
  
And they went on and on... The senshi all grumbled their way through school, as Yaten and Minako successfully avoided everyone. 

*** 

Later that week, everyone decided that maybe staying together at the temple wasn't necessary... The dark knights hadn't returned after a week's absence, so they decided to go back to their own homes, with the exception that everyone went somewhere with someone else, and no one was alone at any time. Either that or they were very, very careful, and made sure to run if they confronted a new knight.   
Everyone went home, happy to be away from Minako and Yaten, who had been playing awful tricks the entire week. 

Usagi sighed. She was very tired, and hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because of a trick of Minako's that involved feathers and sticks... she decided not to think about it... 'How do I become a loving and compassionate Queen when I have someone like Minako-chan running around?' Usagi giggled slightly. 'Well, its almost too bad she isn't going out with Yaten-kun... it would have been cute, seeing those two together... Also, I've never seen Yaten-kun smile as much as when he is with Minako-chan. She's doing well, and she knows it too... At the least of our problems, anyway... Ami-chan is all right, but Setsuna is missing... why couldn't she let us help? We may have been able too... And, what happens if there are many more of these... Senshi of Corruption? What then? We couldn't beat even one, and Ami-chan and Taiki-kun barely escaped with their lives... What if.. what if something happens to one of my friends? Permanently. No! I mustn't think of such things... if I do, I'll lose hope... and I can't do that...'   
  
Luna, who was walking beside Usagi, looked up at her. "Ne, Usagi-chan?" Luna purred, and jumped on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi rubbed her head against Luna's.   
  
"Ara... Luna... there is something very wrong, isn't there?"   
  
"How do you mean, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. Usagi shrugged.   
  
"Atashi... Luna, I can feel it... I don't know how... I feel as if... as if a dark shadow is passing over everything, preparing everything for something much worse..." Usagi trailed off.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you must learn to trust your instincts... and all the senshi, including the starlights... they will protect this planet, you, and the solar system, my princess. Daijobu!" Usagi looked at Luna, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Luna... I... I can't watch them die again..." Luna looked at Usagi wide-eyed. "No matter what happens Luna, I have to tell you that I won't let any harm come to them, even if it means my own life..." Usagi sniffled, as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I won't let it happen again... ever..." Usagi looked at Luna, who nodded in silent agreement. They continued to Usagi's house, and didn't speak again. 

  
  



	6. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic6

Seiya was walking down the street, on his way to the Tomoe mansion, to pick up Tomoe Hotaru for their 'date', as Yaten teased him. He sighed, shaking his head. They were going to a comic book signing, and he didn't want to be late picking her up, because last time, she had made a big fuss. In a cute way. Unfortunately, Yaten had given Seiya an earful before he had left, because Seiya refused to let Yaten go with him. "I don't need his help... he would just complain anyway... Yaten's too paranoid..." 

Little did Seiya know... someone was watching him...   
  
It had been weeks... almost a month since they had stopped sleeping over at Rei's, and they had all decided that it would be a good idea to go on with regular routine again, as long as they were careful. Unfortunately, Seiya was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear a rustle of leaves as someone jumped out of the tree they were hiding in...   
  
"HEY, little man!" Seiya turned to where the voice came from. A man was standing there. One in strange green armor. He had bright orange hair, and a wicked lopsided smile. The weirdest thing about this guy was his black eyes. Seiya gasped. 'Like the one that attacked Ami-chan!' Seiya thought. 'Only this time, I won't let anything happen!'   
  
"I'm hardly a pathetic man!" Seiya yelled at the stranger. He took out his winged headset from his pocket. "Fighter Star Power! Make Up!" A bright flash of light, and there stood Sailor Star Fighter, prepped for a fight. "Surrounded by the dark denseness of night... Sailor Star Fighter! Stage On! Bring it on." The man smirked. Fighter took a fighting stance.   
  
"Oooo... attack of the S&M Queen! I'm shaking in my armor!" The man laughed. Seiya fumed. 'S&M?! Why that... Who the hell does he think he is?!'   
"Who are you?!" she demanded. 

"Ha. Like you'll live long enough to tell." 

"Tell me!!!" Fighter was fuming. 'What an arrogant, self-centered, egotistical-' 

"If you must know, I am Fujitsu no Knight." The man said. Fighter face vaulted. 

"What kind of a name is that?! Kami-sama, even S&M Queen tops that..." The man glared at her. Seiya pointed at the man. "Star Serious Laser!!!" 'Shoot first, ask the annoying person questions later.' 

Fighter looked at the spot where she had just shot. The man was gone! Fighter felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, only to be face to face with the man who attacked her. 

"Hi. Miss me?" He said and pulled her right into him, kissing her roughly and passionately, grabbing her breasts. He jumped away before her punch could connect. There was a few seconds of silence. Fighter didn't move, and the man stared at her. 

"EWW!!! ECCHI! HENTAI! HEENNNTTAAAAIIIII!" Fighter screamed, rubbing her lips furiously, and spitting on the ground. "How could you?! Ahh!!! That's so gross!! Ecchi! ECCHI!!!!" Fighter could barely stand up, she was freaking out so bad. The man face vaulted. What was wrong with her? No one's ever reacted like that. 

"This is weird." The guy just stood there, as Fighter choked. 'How could he??!! I can't believe a... a... MAN just kissed me!!! And he... he... NO ONE is allowed to do... that... Ahhh!!! Ecchi! Ecchi!!! I'll never ever go near a man again!! Yuck!!!' Fighter spat again, and looked up at the man, who looked like he was getting furious at her reaction. "That was the most... disgusting thing I've ever had to endure since I became a senshi! For that humiliation, yurusenai!!!" Fighter launched herself at the man, and punched as hard as she could. The man was fast and moved out of the way, causing her to fall on her face, but not before quickly kissing her. 

Fighter spun around, "Star Serious Laser!!!" Again, at high power, and hit the man just over the shoulder. 

"Itai. I guess I underestimated you, S&M Queen!!!" The man laughed and drew his sword. Fighter growled. The two flew at each other, and when they landed, the man was standing, and Fighter was lying on the ground, grasping her chest. Blood was running down the front of her fuku. 

"S...Star Serious Laser!" she said weakly, and the man jumped out of the way of the weak attack, throwing a handful of needle-sharp darts at the general direction of Fighter. When he looked back to her, she was gone, and all that was left, were the darts he had thrown. 

"Oh well. I know her power. Malevolence-sama should be pleased." A black portal appeared, and the man summoned his fallen darts to himself before stepping into it.   
  


Fighter was hurt badly. She detransformed, and the blood started running through his white shirt. It hurt to move, the pain searing up his chest. It burned, and burned. Seiya started choking, and spit on the ground. Blood. He wiped his mouth, and continued trudging to the Tomoe mansion, the closest place where someone could help him. He walked as fast as he could up to the front door, and knocked on the door.   


  
KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
Haruka looked up from the paper she was reading. 

"Haruka-poppa, would you please let Seiya in? I'm not ready yet!" Hotaru called down the stairs. Haruka nodded, and got up. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Hai, Seiya-kun! Don't be so impatient-" Haruka stopped when she opened the door. Seiya stood there, bent over, holding his chest, blood all over the place. His hands were covered, and it was dripping onto the ground in front of him. Seiya smiled weakly. 

"Konnichi wa, Haruka-kun..." Seiya said quietly, before falling over forwards. Haruka caught Seiya. Seiya coughed up more blood. "Ah, gomen, Haruka-kun... I've ruined you shirt," Seiya said, looking at the blood on Haruka's shirt. Seiya rested his head on Haruka's chest, as she picked him up and carried him inside.   
  
"Michi-chan! Hota-chan! Come here, quick!" Haruka yelled, and the two came rushing into the room.   
  
"Sei-chan!!!" Hotaru cried, rushing up to Seiya.   
  
"Should we take him to the hospital?" Michiru asked Haruka. Haruka shook her head. 

"We'll take care of it." Then to Hotaru, "Ne, Hota-chan?" Hotaru was worried, but she nodded.   
  


Haruka carried Seiya up the stairs of the house quickly, and took him into one of the many spare rooms, as Michiru and Hotaru got everything that was needed to help Seiya. Haruka lay Seiya down on the bed, and removing her shirt, did her best to clot Seiya's wound with it. Seiya's eyes fluttered a little, and then he slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"I... itai..." Seiya winced. 

"Shh... Seiya-kun, don't speak." Haruka said, looking at Seiya. Seiya nodded, and closed his eyes, wincing as Haruka applied more pressure. Michiru walked in just then, carrying bandages and other such things. 

"Ruka-chan." Michiru said, implying that she wanted Haruka to step away. Haruka did, and Michiru stepped up to Seiya. She was holding a pair of scissors, and she used them to cut open Seiya's shirt. She carefully peeled it away, to reveal a large gash running from Seiya's right collarbone to his left side, in a large, nasty, diagonal cut. 

"Kami-sama..." Haruka breathed, and Hotaru came in. She gasped. It was awful. Blood was running down the gash, which was larger and deeper at the top. 

"I think he beat Ami-chan..." Michiru breathed. 

"Hotaru?" Haruka said, and Hotaru nodded. She took hold of Seiya's hand, and closed her eyes, as a pale purple glow started emanating around her and Seiya. Michiru and Haruka went to work.   
  


Hours later, after cleaning the wound, stitching it closed, bandaging Seiya up, and cleaning up the bloody mess, Hotaru slumped exhausted into her bed, as Michiru and Haruka tucked her in. They heard a light snore, indicating that Hotaru was out like a light. 

Michiru motioned to Haruka, and the two left the room, closing the door behind them. They went into the kitchen, and Haruka sat down as Michiru started to make some tea. 

"She exhausted herself, the poor thing." Michiru stated the obvious. 

"Hai. She over-extended her healing powers." Haruka sighed. Stitching up that stubborn senshi had been tough work, even with Hotaru helping. 

"She cares for him very much. The only person she'd go and exhaust herself on like that would be the Princess..." Haruka nodded. 

"That damned idol has a way of getting to people like that." 

"What do you mean, Ruka-chan?" Michiru asked questioningly. Haruka coughed. 

"Nothing. He's just very popular among the inners..." 

"Mmm-hmm." Michiru poured some hot water into teacups, and removed the tea bags. She set a cup in front of Haruka, and sat across the table from her. "He should be okay. If I know Hotaru, she'll go in to try and heal him again while we aren't watching." Haruka nodded. 

"At least he isn't a threat or anything. I think he might actually make a great friend to Hotaru." This time, Michiru nodded. 

"Hai, I think so too. She loves him dearly. I thank him for that actually. She loves spending time with him, and that gives us more time for to be alone..." Haruka reddened, and Michiru laughed at her lover's reaction. Haruka still got flustered, whether they were, or weren't in public. Michiru thought it was kawaii, so she didn't mind one bit. 

After finishing her tea, Michiru got up. She lightly kissed Haruka's forehead, and left to go to her room. "Oyasumi nasai..." Haruka heard, as the door to the kitchen closed. 

"Ah, Michi-chan..." Haruka sighed. She took their teacups to the sink, and then went to check on Hotaru. She was sleeping soundly, and her lavender covers were pulled closely around her. She smiled a little in her sleep, and rolled over. Haruka chuckled quietly, and shut the door to her room gently. 

Haruka was about to join Michiru, when she passed the room that Seiya occupied. She stopped. 'Should I?' She thought, then shrugged. 'Why not?' Haruka turned back, and entered Seiya's room quietly. She walked over to the large bed Seiya was in, and she almost laughed, and wondered how it was possible for such a small body to take up almost the entire king sized bed. "Like a cat." Haruka whispered. "A second Neko-chan."   
  
Seiya rolled over in his sleep. He winced, and the pain woke him up. He looked dazed, and he stared at Haruka, who was standing beside his (?) bed. 

"Do you want something for the pain?" Haruka said, barely above a whisper. Seiya nodded, and Haruka turned and left the room.   
  


Seiya tried to sit up, and found the pain too great, so he let himself fall back down. 'Where am I? Haruka's here, so I must be in the Tomoe mansion... What happened?' Seiya thought, and suddenly the past events came back to him, in a swift rush. He nearly threw up, and could feel the bile rising in his throat. 'Kami-sama! I'll never get over this... that was just too hentai!' Seiya coughed, and winced, as a greater pain came over his body. 'What?!' He realized something. The clothes he was wearing were not his own.   
  
He looked down at his body, and raised the covers of the bed slightly. The clothes were fashionable, even for a T-shirt and sweat pants. 'Wha- no... these... are... Haruka's?! I couldn't fit anyone else's, and these are even big on me!' Seiya started to panic. 'If I'm wearing her clothes, that means... she had too... and she saw me... NO! I can't deal with this! As if last week wasn't enough! This is terrible! Wearing her clothes, her undressing me, I can't deal! This is too weird! I... if I keep wearing these... my heads all fuzzy... but I can't just undress! That would be worse... and I'll keep to my male form too... just in case-' His thought were disrupted ad Haruka brought him a glass of water and painkillers. He was glad the lights were off, because he could feel his cheeks flushing a deep red... his head hurt. 

"Here." Haruka said in a throaty voice. Seiya accepted the pills with shaking hands. 'That voice... it's too much...' Seiya took the pills, and lay back down, to stop himself from grabbing Haruka. Haruka sat on the side of the bed, and looked at him in the eyes. He couldn't see them very well, but he knew what they looked like anyway, and tried to ignore it. "How do you feel?" Haruka asked, in the same deep voice as before.   
  
"F...fine..." Seiya stammered. 'Baka! Stop acting like this! Kami-sama, this is Haruka you're thinking of!' Haruka reached out and put the back of her hand on his forehead. Seiya blushed and knew it, because his entire face was burning. 

"Your fever went down. I'm glad." Seiya heard Haruka sigh. 

"You are?" Seiya squeaked in disbelief. 

"What do you think I am, heartless?" Haruka asked. 

"Of course not! I... I just didn't know that you actually... thought that much of me..." Seiya trailed off. Haruka snorted, and looked at Seiya with a why-the-hell-do-you-think-I-kissed- you-baka look. Seiya couldn't stop blushing. "Gomen."   
  
"Don't worry about. I was rather... disbelieving before, and I'll cut you some slack because of it."   
  
"Arigato." Seiya saw Haruka smile. Seiya sighed and remembered the events of that day, and the hentai knight... "I... I think I'm going to be sick..." Seiya whispered. Haruka looked at him. 

"What? Do you need me to take you to the bathroom?" Haruka took his arm. 

"I...iie. I just... earlier today..." Seiya couldn't even look at Haruka. He was extremely embarrassed, and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. It was one thing to be kissed by Haruka, but by a complete stranger, who did more than that??   
  
"What about earlier today? What happened? You show up on the doorstop, looking like you just ran into Galaxia again, and then you're out before we have a chance to ask you what the hell happened." Seiya looked at Haruka. He had to bite back a few tears that threatened to fall.   
  
"I..." he choked. "I... ran into another knight... like the one that hurt Ami-chan." 

"Shimatta! Again, one is hurt! We should never have left Rei's... Who was she?" Haruka looked at Seiya, whose eyes were still on the ground. 

"He called himself Fujitsu no Knight." 

"What kind of a ridiculous name is that?!" Haruka nearly fell off the bed. 

"I know, I know. What he called me had nothing on that one..." Seiya's hand shot to his mouth. Damn! He hadn't meant to tell Haruka that! 

"What did he call you?" 

"Ara..." 

"Aww, come on!" 

"Sm n m qn..." Seiya mumbled. 

"What?" 

"I said S&M Queen." Seiya looked at Haruka. Haruka stared back. Then burst out laughing. Seiya was furious. He glared at Haruka. Haruka continued laughing, then wiped away a tear.   
  
"Gomen, gomen, Seiya, it's just, I..." Haruka laughed for a while longer, much to Seiya's displeasure and discomfort. 

"Fine, laugh all you want!" Seiya yelled fiercely at Haruka. "You aren't the one who was completely humiliated by a... a MAN before almost being killed by him!" Haruka stopped laughing completely. Haruka was shocked. Seiya couldn't even look at Haruka. A tear slid down his cheek. Haruka gingerly put her hand up to his face and brushed the tear away with graceful fingers. 

"What happened." Haruka whispered tenderly. Seiya felt another tear fall, and brushed it away fiercely. He was so ashamed. 

"He... he was fast... like the other one... and he... he..." Seiya choked. "He grabbed me, and... he forced me to kiss him... and... and..." Seiya choked back the tears, refusing to let anymore fall. 'No! It was only some hentai man! You can't let this get to you! You... can't...' Seiya's inner voice crumbled too, and he fell over forwards into Haruka's waiting arms. Seiya shook, but he didn't sob. He wouldn't let himself. 'It wasn't that bad... I just feel so violated... It wasn't that big of a thing anyway... I wasn't raped or anything... But... No one is supposed to touch me like that except... except one who I might one day love... if I could find love...' Seiya though barely. He sniffled into Haruka's shoulder. 

"Take it easy..." Haruka cuddled Seiya into her arms. "It isn't so bad, kissing a man... or being touched by one, you know..." Seiya looked up at Haruka, and angered. 

"How would you know?!" Seiya nearly yelled, moving away from Haruka, and glaring at her. Seiya winced, as pain shot through his chest. Haruka didn't stop looking at him with soft eyes. 

"Because." She stated, and took his hands, putting them over her breasts. Seiya couldn't move. His eyes widened. 'What is she thinking??' "It isn't. Ne?" Haruka gently kissed him, and didn't move his hands from her chest. Seiya couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He couldn't even return the tender kiss. Haruka didn't even notice, and broke the kiss slowly. She slowly stood up from the bed, and looked at him. 

"I'm going now. Seiya, don't be ashamed about being beaten by a man. And a hentai at that... I didn't mind it that much..." she winked and turned around, "Plus, we can beat his ass in together the next time he shows up..." She left the room and him to his thoughts.   
  


'Wow...' was all Seiya could think. He realized what she meant, after about ten minutes. 'I'm... I'm in guy form!' Seiya though, astonished. 'She meant... she meant... when she... and I...' Seiya blushed furiously, and shook his head. He lay back in the bed. 'She sure knows how to shock people into getting her point across.' Seiya sighed, and felt his arms wrap around his sore frame. 

"What a way though..." He said out loud quietly. 'Maybe she was right... It was so gross though... The feeling I got when he... but she didn't mind me touching her in guy form... and she's liked women longer then I have, I'll bet. How could she just... do that? How... waaiiittt... what, does she want to turn me into a hentai, or something? I'll be thinking about this all night!' Seiya slightly smiled to himself, but blushed as well. He pulled the covers over himself. He was suddenly angered. 'If I ever see that Hentai no Knight again, I'll... I'll...' Seiya's thought were lost to a wistful sleep.   
  


Seiya woke up the next morning, with a slight pain in his chest, and to a visitor. 

"Hota-chan!" He said cheerfully. She squealed, and ran from the foot of the bed where she had been watching. She jumped up on the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged back, when he felt a warm wave coming from her. "Hota-chan?" She disengaged from his embrace.   
  
"Feel better?" She asked, and he was shocked. The pain in his chest subsided. She saw the look on his face and grinned. 

"H.. hai, Hota-chan... arigato..." Seiya was about to get up, when Hotaru put her hand on his unscathed shoulder. 

"Please don't get up, Sei-chan." She said sweetly. "Michiru-momma and Haruka-poppa will be up in a few minutes to bring you breakfast." Seiya froze. 'Oh no.' He didn't think he could face her. "I'll be back later, ne?" Seiya nodded, and the little girl bounced off the bed and out the door. 

A few minutes later, the door swung open again, and Haruka and Michiru came into the room. 

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" Michiru sang, happy to see the idol alive and well after such a battle. She carried a breakfast tray, and on it were many different types of breakfast foods. Haruka help Seiya sit up, and the Michiru placed the tray in front of him. 

"Arigato..." Seiya said, smiling warmly. 

"Opps!" Michiru said suddenly. "I forgot the orange juice just a second." Michiru left the room quickly, to retrieve the juice. 

"She's acting unusual..." Seiya though out loud. Haruka chuckled. 

"Don't worry. She just enjoys pampering people." Seiya looked down at his hands suddenly. 

"Ara... Haruka-kun... I..." Haruka smiled. Seiya blushed. 

"Forgotten." 

"Arigato." Seiya let out a breath just as Michiru returned with the orange juice, and Hotaru.   
  
"Here you are!" Michiru said cheerfully. Seiya smiled, and began to eat the food that was sitting in front of him. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all took from the gigantic buffet that Michiru had prepared. Seiya laughed. 

"I should injure myself more often... If this is the treatment I get..." They all looked at him and smiled, and Seiya sighed. He felt cheerful. "And surrounded by beautiful women... what to do, what to do?" Michiru and Hotaru blushed, and Haruka laughed. Haruka was glad that Seiya's old cocky self was coming back. She told him he would never speak of that night ever again. And she wouldn't.   
  


Usagi sat still in class, looking at the new transfer student, but not paying any attention to her. She was extremely preoccupied, thinking about Seiya. 'Where are you?' She was worried, very worried. 'I hope you're okay, Seiya.' Seiya hadn't returned home last night, and she was sick with worry. 

"Class, I'd like you to meet Himeki Kou, our new transfer student." The teacher said, and Usagi suddenly refocused her eyes on the new student. The girl stood there shyly, and said hello, before taking a seat in the back of the class. She politely tried not to stare, but this girl... 'Kou? Another Kou? And her hair...' The girl had long silver-white hair, and blue eyes similar to Usagi's. But the strangest thing, was her hairstyle. It was done up in two odango's, like Usagi's, except that she had two loops coming out, then flowing down. She looked sad. 'That expression, her face, her hair... all familiar...' 

"Tsukino-san, could I please have your attention? He teacher said angrily. She turned, realizing that she had been staring, and looked to the front of the class, blushing.   
  
"H... hai..." 'This is going to be a long day...' Usagi thought, sighing.   
  


Lunchtime came, and Usagi wandered off to the roof. She needed to be alone for a while. She was worrying herself sick about Seiya, and she missed Mamoru desperately. Her thoughts were flooded, and she couldn't seem to walk straight. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She was so distracted, that when she walked straight into a very hard object, she fell over. This made her break down crying, and she hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. 

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" A sweet voice said. "I didn't mean too... please don't cry... Daijoubu ka?" The person asked, taking her into her arms. Usagi felt warn, and grabbed the person's shirt, crying desperately. 

"Shh... it's okay..." the person soothed. "It's alright... don't cry..." Usagi looked up at the person who was emanating such caring and love from her, when she recognized the new transfer student. 

"H... Himeki Kou-san?" Usagi hiccuped. The girl nodded. 

"Gomen nasai, Odango Atama-san! I did not mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry! I... I wasn't watching where I was going..." Usagi shook her head, and wiped the tears from her face, sniffling. She stood up with Himeki's help, and the girl offered her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully, and tried to fix up her appearance. 

"I should apologize to you, Himeki-san, I did not mean to startle you... it wasn't your fault, it was something else... I..." Himeki looked at her with passionate eyes that were wide with worry. "G... gomen, and I... d... did you call me Odango Atama?" The girl blushed. 

"I... I noticed you have the same hairstyle as me... someone called me that earlier, so it seemed fitting. And... I... don't know what your name is." Usagi blinked. 

"Aaa... Gomen! I'm Tsukino Usagi! I am in your homeroom class..." 

"What a fitting name, it seems. You look like a cute bunny!" Usagi and the girl blushed and laughed. 

"Tsukino-san," Himeki started. 

"Call me Usagi-chan, please, Himeki-san. All my friends do" Himeki smiled. 

"Alright, if you call me Kou-chan." Usagi blinked again. 

"Are you sure? There is three more Kou's in this school, so I would prefer to call you Himeki-chan if that is okay..." Himeki smiled. 

"Okay, but Hime-chan, ne?" 

"Okay!" Usagi and Himeki shook hands. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" 

"Sure. But... where is your lunch?" Himeki asked. 

"Ara... oh no! I forgot it at home!" Himeki chuckled. 

"That's okay, I can share... I have a big lunch today... I packed a lot, in case I got really hungry!" Usagi's mouth watered at the sight of Himeki's bulging lunch. 

"Arigato, Hime-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully. Then saddened. 'Oh, I forgot... well, it was good while it lasted...' 

"Ohh... Daijoubu ka, Usagi-chan?" Himeki asked carefully, as they sat down near the edge of the roof. 

"Daijoubu... I just... have a few problems..." Usagi whispered. 

"You can confide in me, if you'd like. I know we only just met, but..." Himeki stopped, as Usagi was staring at her. 

"Can I tell you?" 

"Hai." 

"Arigato. For some reason, I trust in you..." Usagi and Himeki stared at each other for a while, before Usagi began to talk again. "I once again apologize for bumping into you. I was preoccupied, and my mind was running at high speed, of two people... My one true love, Mamo-chan, and a good friend of mine, named Seiya." Himeki gasped. 

"You mean, Seiya Kou of the Three Lights?!" She squealed. Usagi was shocked. 

"You've heard of them?" 

"Hai! Anybody who's anybody knows about the Three Lights! They are very popular in my old home of Kyoto!" 

"Really?" 

"Hai, but... actually..." Himeki blushed. "I've never actually seen any of them before... I've heard songs on the radio, and my friend's told me about them, but I have no idea what they look like..." 

"Then I'll have to introduce them to you!" Usagi said cheerfully, then sobered. "That is, if we find Seiya..." 

"What happened to him?" 

"He disappeared yesterday... we have been looking for him, and haven't been able to get a hold of him... unfortunately, we have reasons to suspect the worst, because one of our friends got kidnapped, and another attacked... so we don't know quite what to expect, but it can't be good..." 

"That's awful... poor Seiya-san..." 

"Hai, poor Seiya..."   



	7. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic7

  


Seiya lay on his side, and looked up at the white ceiling of the room he was in out of the corner of his eye. He was in a little pain. Not much though, because the painkillers took care of that. The Tomoe Mansion could be quite quiet. He didn't mind though. He needed some time to think. 'To think.' Seiya laughed inwardly. 'That's a laugh. To figure out these feelings... I need a whole research team.' He smiled, his eyes closed, and sighed. 'This is absolutely ridiculous. This is going to drive me crazy. That damn Haruka. Who am I kidding? No one can help me with this. I am not telling anyone about this. Under no circumstances.' He smiled again. 'I just can't stop thinking about it. That kiss... last night too... I... I want to kiss her again. But why does it feel like I'm almost... betraying Odango? Or even Michiru? Odango has Mamoru, and won't ever be with me... I know Michiru has Haruka wrapped around her little finger... but still...' 

Seiya rolled onto his back. 'What to do... She can't be in love with me... I just know she can't be... there's no way. I do not know what I am going to do. I know there's some kind of attraction. I just can't stop staring into her eyes. Those distant, gorgeous blue eyes... how she's both masculine and feminine, like me, only without the fact that physically, right now I am a guy. She is gorgeous. Beautiful. Handsome. Admit it Seiya. She's one of the most damned sexy women you've ever seen. She just smiles, and I get all... weird.' Seiya eyes whipped open, at the sound of someone opening the door. He looked at the door. 

Haruka. She walked in quietly, surprised to find Seiya's eyes opened. She chuckled quietly. "Gomen, Seiya. I didn't mean to wake you." She produced a glass of water and two painkillers, and set them down on the table beside Seiya's bed. Seiya flushed at his thoughts, and tried to calm down. Haruka sat on the side of the bed, and Seiya sat up, leaning against the headboard. He retrieved the pills and glass, and took them. 

"Gomen, Haruka-kun. The painkillers I took earlier were wearing off." He said, surprised that his voice was still working... 

"No problem. How are you feeling?" Haruka asked, her voice low. 'I wish she wouldn't talk in that voice... she knows how it makes me feel...' 

"Alright, besides the constant pain." Seiya joked, and the two laughed lightly. 

"That's good." Haruka looked at Seiya. Seiya looked at Haruka. Haruka was looking at him intensely, and she started moving her face closer to his. 'Kami-sama... those damned eyes... I just... wait.' Seiya realized something. 'I don't love Haruka. I don't. I know it. I just want to kiss her. That's all. It's... weird. I just want to lose myself... just for a while.' Their faces inched closer. Seiya had a sudden realization from Haruka's eyes. 'That's all she wants too. She doesn't love me. A little game. That's all this is too her. Cat and mouse... A fun, harmless... game.' Seiya wore a slight shocked expression on his face, and Haruka noticed. She was going to start backing away, but Seiya put his hand quickly behind her head.   
  
'I like it.' Seiya brought Haruka into a hard kiss, and she responded without flinching. Seiya felt good. It was nice to kiss someone, and he was glad it was Haruka. He laughed to himself. 'Haruka, of all people. Well... she kisses even better than she looks... ' Seiya deepened the kiss, and Haruka lay over him on the bed, propped up on her elbows. They caressed each other's arms and faces, running their fingers through each other's hair. 'I could get used to this.'   
  
  


A few hours later, Haruka lay on the bed on her left side, with one arm propped under her head, and the other draped carelessly over her stomach. Seiya lay right in front of her, sleeping quietly, with a slight smile on his face. Haruka reached over with her right hand, brushing a stray bit of hair from his forehead. 'It's been a long time since I've kissed a man.' Haruka though, and chuckled quietly. 'Even if this one really is a woman.' Haruka looked at her sleeping secret lover. She felt rather relaxed, and still a little surprised at Seiya's actions. 'He realizes how I feel. He knows that if we never did this again, it doesn't matter. He knows who I love, and vice versa. We go well together. Well for the time being anyway.' 

Haruka leaned over, lightly kissing Seiya's lips. 'I like him. I like his kiss. It's different from both Neko-chan and Michiru. It's more... lonely, I'd say. He's never had a love he could keep before, and I think it might've driven him crazy. He needs someone. Someone he can rely on and relax with, on a different level.' A smile widened on Haruka's lips. 'He kisses pretty good. I like kissing him a lot. I just want to wake him up and kiss him again... but I'd better not. I'll come back later.' Haruka got up and blushed slightly. 'Who am I kidding? He kisses better than good. He is rather good at it. I sure didn't expect that. Too bad, almost. It was fun pursuing him like that.' She giggled. 'Oh well. To heck with decency.' 

Haruka lay herself completely over Seiya, very carefully, and kissed him, very passionately. 'He likes the game. That's good. This will become very fun.' Seiya made a small noise, and woke up slowly, his eyelids fluttering. Once he realized who was atop of him, he grinned, and stared at her. She grinned back at him. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and brought his face up to hers. They kissed again, and he smiled through it. So did she. 'A damn good kisser.' Seiya pulled her even closer. She really liked how Seiya felt. Girl or guy form. 'I guess it's because he's the same person, with that same stubborn personality.' She laughed in her mind, and kissed him harder, putting everything she had into this kiss. Seiya responded the same way. 'I like how he's competitive. We won't take it any farther. He doesn't want to. Neither do I. I almost find that sad... I won't mind having him around so much now... Hmm...' 

After several more minutes of this, the two broke the kiss, and Haruka slid down onto the bed beside Seiya, in the position she had been in before, breathing heavily. Seiya was breathing hard too, and the two looked at each other for a while. 

"It doesn't hurt your injury, does it?" Haruka asked quietly. Seiya shook his head. 

"Iie. It doesn't." Seiya said. 

"However, I might've busted your stitches with all that... exercise." The two laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just an excuse to get me to take off my shirt." Seiya laughed. Haruka looked at him, feigning innocence. 

"No, I'm just concerned." 

"You'd be even more concerned if I was in my female form right now!" Seiya broke down laughing, and so did Haruka.   
  


By the time they had quieted, they both had tears in their eyes, and Michiru and Hotaru had come to inspect what all the noise was coming from. Haruka had fallen off the bed in a fit of laughter, and Seiya was holding onto the headboard for dear life, almost falling off the bed. 

Michiru looked at Haruka wiping tears away, while sitting on the floor cross-legged. Seiya pulled himself back onto the bed, and tried to regain his composure. 

"What are you two doing?" Michiru scolded, helping Haruka off the floor. 

"What was so funny, Haruka-poppa?" Hotaru asked curiously. 

"Yes, what was so funny that Seiya could've popped stitches from it?" Michiru shook her head, and Seiya and Haruka looked at each other. "Let me take a look at them." This broke Seiya and Haruka into another fit of laughing. Haruka shook from laughter, nearly falling over when Michiru walked away from her. Seiya lay back, shaking, and Michiru pulled Hotaru from the room. "Let's leave these two to their joke. I don't think they'll calm down. See if Seiya laughs later when he does pop his stitches and Haruka has too fix them." 

The door closed, and Haruka and Seiya laughed even harder.   


  
"I can't believe you! How come you didn't tell me?!" Usagi hysterically screamed over the phone, causing Michiru to wince at the sound. "We had no idea where he was, and I've been worried sick!!!" Usagi kept on whining and yelling about how they should have been more responsible, and told someone what happened, and not kept it a secret, and this, and that, and so on... Haruka looked at Michiru and took the receiver from her. 

"Neko-chan?" Haruka said, but obviously, Usagi hadn't heard and was getting even more hysterical. Michiru looked at Haruka, who sighed. "Ne... Nek... Neko..." Haruka grumbled, and took a deep breath. 

"USAGI-SAN!!!" She yelled into the phone. Silence. 

"H...Haruka-san?" Usagi asked timidly. 

"There, Neko-chan! What's wrong? You didn't think we'd let anything happen to Seiya, did you?" Usagi sniffled. 

"Well... its just... I was worried... and Seiya-kun was missing... and I didn't know what to do... and with the new threat... I wasn't there... a... and I don't know what I'd do... if... if... Haruka-san!" Usagi burst out crying. Haruka was startled. She covered the mouthpiece quickly. 

"Michi-chan, the Princess is not doing so well..." Michiru nodded, and Haruka uncovered the phone. "Shh... It's alright, Neko-chan... nothings is wrong, Seiya is alright... We'd never let anything happen to him..." Usagi hiccuped. 

"Honto? I thought... you two... didn't see on... on good terms... I was afraid that..." 

"Neko-chan, I would never do anything to Seiya... I know you care about him... Does it make you better to know that we are friends now?" Haruka could just see Usagi nodding, forgetting she was on the phone. 

"H... hai... but... he is okay? And the knights didn't follow him?" Haruka was shocked. She looked at Michiru and put her hand over the mouth piece. 

"Michi-chan... was Seiya followed?!" Michiru looked at Haruka eyes wide. Haruka went back to Usagi. "Daijobu, Neko-chan! Would you like someone to come pick you up?" 

"H... hai, Haruka-san... Arigato..." Haruka heard the phone click, and she hung up. 

"I... I never thought..." Haruka looked at Michiru. 

"Ruka-chan... what if?" They stood in silence. 

"Then it means that it's my fault that they know where you live." Michiru and Haruka spun around, and looked to the top of the stairs where the voice was coming from. Seiya stood there, clutching his sides, wincing in pain. 

"Seiya!" Haruka said. 

"Seiya-kun! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Michiru scolded, as the two climbed the stairs to reach him. 

"Iie." Seiya said, anger in his face. "I shouldn't have been so careless. I'm leaving. I've already put you in danger by leading them here, and I won't endanger you anymore by staying." Seiya made as if to go down the stairs, but Michiru and Haruka dragged him back to his room. 

"Seiya-kun, your not going anywhere!" Michiru told Seiya, as they struggled to get him to lie down on the bed. 

"But I ~wince~ itai! I... I can't stay here!! ~wince~ Let me go! Itaiiii.... I've just put everyone in danger with not thinking, so I have to ~wince~ go! Kami-sama, let me go!" Seiya winced once more, as Haruka sat on top of Seiya to get him to stop moving, and Michiru held down Seiya's arms. 

"Seiya we won't let you leave!" Haruka growled. Seiya looked at her defiantly. 

"You can't stop me! I can't be here to put anyone in danger! If anything happened to you..." Seiya looked away and started whispering. "..._or_ Michiru _or_ Hotaru... I'd never forgive myself." Seiya went limp, and looked away from the two who had been trying to restrain him. 

Michiru pulled Seiya's face to look at hers. "Seiya-kun. It wasn't your fault. You were bleeding to death! What did you think you were supposed to do? Try and get to a hospital? Do you know how far the nearest hospital is from here? You made the best choice, and the only option!" Haruka looked at Seiya. 

"What happened, happened. As long as you are okay, we'll be fine... there is still two good fighters here, and even if you did lead them to us... it was just a matter of time. We can assume they know who all of us are, so don't worry!" Haruka told Seiya. Seiya winced slightly and moaned. 

"... Fine. I'll stay... but if anything happens to any of you because of me..." -Haruka and Michiru nodded. "But... I think... if you two want me to recover... I will need the use of my legs... itai!" Seiya flinched again, and Michiru and Haruka looked at him. 

"Nani?" Michiru asked. 

"Haruka-kun... my legs..." Haruka looked down and realized she was still sitting on Seiya. 

"Ah! G... gomen!" Haruka laughed and got off Seiya. Seiya rubbed his legs. 

"Arigato... " 

"TAIKI-KUN! YATEN-KUN! You won't believe this!!!" Usagi screamed into the phone. Taiki moved his phone two feet away from his ear to avoid hearing damage. "Youtotallywon'tbelieve whatIfoundoutaboutwhereSeiyaisandhowMichiruandHarukawouldn'ttellusandthathe'sattheTomoemansionandhe'sinjuredand-" 

"Usagi-chan!" Taiki yelled into the receiver. 

"N... nani?" Usagi stopped, breathless. Taiki sweat dropped. 

"What are you trying to say? Slow down" Yaten stood beside Taiki, and was hanging on every word. They could hear Usagi take a deep breath. 

"I found out where Seiya is!" Silence. 

"NANI?!" Taiki and Yaten yelled. Yaten grabbed the phone. 

"Where is he, Usagi-chan?" Yaten yelled.   
  
"Ara... Yaten-kun? Seiya-kun is with Haruka-san and Michiru-san at the Tomoe's!" Usagi cried. The two guys were silent. 

"Usagi-chan... did I just hear you right??" Yaten asked. "Did you say... Seiya was with... Haruka-san and Michiru-san?!" 

"H...hai! He was injured, he ran into another knight! Michiru said that Seiya's injuries were bad, but that he was okay now!" Taiki put his face in his hands. 

"Iie..." Yaten whispered. 

"Taiki-kun? Yaten-kun? Its okay... Ara... Rei-tachi need a ride to the mansion... would you be able to...?" Usagi trailed off. 

"Hai, Usagi-chan..." Taiki said quietly. "Would you like us to pick you up too?" 

"Iie, Haruka-san is picking my up..." 

"Hai. Ja..." Taiki hung up the phone, and looked at Yaten. Yaten looked away from Taiki's gaze, but looked back up when he felt Taiki's hand on his shoulder. 

"I should've been there..." Taiki squeezed Yaten's shoulder. 

"There was nothing you could do..." 

"NO! I should have followed him anyway... just to be sure... it's my fault he's lying injured in some weird place... what if those damned outers are torturing him?" 

"You're such a pessimist... the outers are fairly friendly with Seiya... Usagi-chan said that he's alright, and he's not dying, so we have nothing to worry about..." 

"Yeah, for now... Kami-sama! What if Seiya had been-" 

"No. He didn't, and he's alive. That's all that matters. Ikimashou." Yaten nodded, and the two left the apartment to go fetch the inners...   
  


Elsewhere: 

The place was a distant rooftop, in downtown Tokyo. The wind was cold, and had a feeling of revolution... Nine figures and one swirling black essence formed on the roof, one by one, as if by teleportation. All the figures wore cloaks, except one woman. Malevolence. She stood out from the rest, tall and demure, an air of superiority around her.   
  
The others bowed, silent in her possessive presence. Her face had the faintest trace of a maniacal smile, but just like the flicker in which it had appeared, it was suddenly gone. She addressed the one known as Fujitsu no Knight. 

"Well? What news have you?" The orange-haired man straightened from his bow gracefully, and walked forward. 

"I have located the holding of the Outer Sol Senshi, and have severely crippled the one known as Sailor Star Fighter." He bowed, black eyes flashing, and returned among the ranks of the other knights. Malevolence was pleased. 

"Good." She looked each warrior over carefully. "You will return there at the time these people call 'midnight'. You will be second to Hikyou no Knight, and Utaguri no Knight will assist you." Malevolence then disappeared, without so much as a flash of light. 

The knights looked at one another and nodded. Five of the warriors disappeared as well, leaving Hikyou no Knight, Utaguri no Knight, and Fujitsu no Knight. 

Hikyou no Knight was dressed in the same manner as Fujitsu, except his armor was deep yellow and gold. In a scabbard on his hip, he carried a scimitar, similar to the Space Sword. His black hair flickered in the wind. He turned his black eyes on Fujitsu. 

Hikyou turned to Fujitsu. "Is 'she' at the holding?" Fujitsu nodded, and Hikyou smiled, a flicker of pure evil in his eyes. "I trust you two will have no problems with me having a little fun..." Utaguri, a short knight, wearing blood red armor, pulled his hood off of his head, and sighed. 

"Must you two be so... sadistic?" The two glared at him, and he pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. 

"Are you saying that you would prefer to leave them alone?" Fujitsu's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Utaguri. He then smiled. "I don't know how you would want to... all these lovely senshi around..." Hikyou laughed. 

"Learn to have some fun, Utaguri-kun! I intend to..." Utaguri couldn't help but smile. 

"I trust you want my help..." 

"Of course..." Fujitsu said. "I'll hold off any senshi that come, while Hikyou-kun has his... fun. It's only fair... I got to..." Utaguri and Hikyou stared at Fujitsu for a moment, then burst out laughing. "What?!" 

"Oh sure... lots of fun... uh-huh..." Utaguri choked. 

"I think maybe you forgot what happened, Fujitsu-kun! Her reaction... remind me never to kiss you... if its that bad..." Hikyou laughed, and teleported away, just as Fujitsu let four of his darts fly... 

"Aww, don't take it badly, Fujitsu-kun! I was kidding! Besides, there are more star senshi where she came from..." Hikyou's voice faded. Utaguri laughed. 

"Well, we'll meet him at the senshi holding..." Fujitsu nodded, and the two jumped off the rooftop.   


  
KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Hai! Just a moment, Haruka-san!" Usagi yelled, rushing to the front door of her two-floor house. She had only had five minutes to get ready for when Haruka came to pick her up, and she was surprised she had made it... She opened the door, to find Haruka leaning up on the doorframe. Her face was withdrawn and closed up, but when she saw Usagi, her face brightened immediately 

"Haruka-san!" Usagi smiled, and the two started towards Haruka's yellow convertible. "How is Seiya-kun?" Usagi looked up at a much taller Haruka. Haruka looked back at her. Her face washed over with sadness, and she drew Usagi into her arms. Usagi returned the embrace. 

"Seiya's just fine, Neko-chan... just fine..." After a few moments, Haruka released Usagi, and the two got into Haruka's car. Haruka revved up the engine, and took off. Usagi stared at Haruka's eyes. 'What's wrong with Haruka-san? She's so... worried. What happened between her and Seiya I wonder?' Usagi thought for a few minutes, watching as the passers-by narrowly missed Haruka's car as she weaved through the streets. 'I know something is troubling her... but what?'   
"Haruka-san?" Usagi asked. 

"Hai, Neko-chan?" 

"What's wrong?" Haruka looked at her startled. 

"N... nothing! Why do you ask?" Usagi sighed. 

"Don't lie to me Haruka-san... we mustn't keep anything from one another. How do we work together if we don't communicate?" Haruka looked at Usagi, startled. "Onegai, Haruka-san..." Usagi's electric blue eyes looked into Haruka's blue-green ones. Haruka could sense something in Usagi, something the younger girl had probably not realized. The girl's quiet eyes revealed a secret wisdom, and compassion beyond words. Her eyes spoke of strength and sacrifice. Haruka forced herself to rip her eyes away from Usagi's to watch the road. 

"Usagi-san..." Usagi looked up at Haruka. 

"Please, Haruka-san... don't call me that!" Haruka briefly looked back at Usagi. 

"Don't you understand, yet? Don't you realize what's happening yet?" Haruka hissed, sounding more lethal than she had meant to. Usagi glared back defiantly, something she had never done in spite of Haruka's attitude before. 

"Of course I understand! I've known for quite some time what's been going on, and I know what the arrival of the Knights of Corruption means!!!" Usagi nearly screamed, then stopped, clasping both of her hands over her mouth. "Ara... oh no..." Haruka suddenly sped up the car. 

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked. "How would you know anything about these knights? And how could you keep it from us when two of your friends have been injured?!" 

"Because I have no choice! I have no choice! I can't tell you!" 

"Did Setsuna make you promise that? Well, she kept something from us, and now look what happened..." 

"She did it to save all of us!" 

"She did it because she has too much pride to ask for help!" 

SLAP! 

Haruka suddenly stopped the car, as Usagi had just slapped her with more strength than it looked like the small girl had. Usagi was seething with anger. 

"How dare you?! How DARE you?! Never say anything like that about Setsuna-san again!!! You have no idea just how much she gave up to escape! How much she has to live through, for our sakes! For our sakes she sacrificed herself!" Usagi was screaming now, her voice rising with tension. "Haruka, I know what happened to Setsuna-san, and I know everything about what's going on! I know lots of things! Why must you all treat me like a child? I sit because I act like one sometimes? Did no one stop to think that maybe I was smarter than that? That maybe, I am carefree... because I have a very big love for life... regardless of how many times I've seen all of you DIE?!" Usagi burst into tears, and covered her face with her hands. Haruka couldn't move. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. 

"Neko-chan..." she started quietly. "How many...?" 

"What?" Usagi sobbed. 

"How many times, Usagi-san?" Usagi suddenly stopped crying, and brushed her tears away fiercely. She refused to look at Haruka. 

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth and started crying like a baby... maybe that's why you all underestimate me... iie... maybe I deserve to be underestimated..." Haruka turned around and grabbed Usagi's shoulders roughly. 

"Never think that! Never! How could you, when you have faced every aspect of chaos, and defeated them all? When you've seen you friends die, over and over, and yet you still embrace the world? The world that's treated such a wonderful girl so terribly... Usagi," Haruka loosened her grip on Usagi's shoulders, but didn't let go. "Usagi... you are the strongest of us all! We only underestimated you, because we had no idea the length to which you understood things... you never show it! You're so strong Usagi-san!" Usagi was crying silently now, her shoulders shaking. She fell into Haruka's arms, and they hugged tightly. Usagi wept bitterly onto Haruka's shirt. 

  
  



	8. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic8 Foreordained Destiny Part 8   
  


Seiya hurt. A lot. He had thought the pain would go away sooner, but even with his senshi powers and Hotaru working to heal him, he still hadn't fully recovered. The damage done to him had been far worse than it looked, and right now, he thought Ami had been pretty lucky to heal so quickly. 

'Baka, baka, baka, baka! You just had to do that?!' Seiya yelled to himself in his head. He tried to turn over, but the pain caught him again, and he decided it would be better to stay where he was. Even if his legs were falling asleep. 'Yaten offered, so why did I refuse? Baka...' 

A sudden shuffling in his room shook him out of his thoughts, and he fought to open his tired eyes... 

And he did open them. Only to be staring into a familiar pair of bright blue eyes. He was startled, but when the eyes started to fill with tears, he shook himself out of it. 

"Seiya-kun!" Usagi cried, latching herself onto him. 

"Gwa!" Seiya cried, surprised by the sudden affection. She hung on him, crying VERY loudly, and Seiya looked around the room in desperation, only to find Haruka and Michiru, standing a good ways away from the bed, trying to stifle laughter. Seiya glared at them, and turned his attention back to the balling moon senshi... 

"Oi, oi! Odango! Take it easy!" He tried to laugh, but found it only hurt, and winced. Usagi noticed this, and cried harder. This time, Michiru didn't just watch. She walked up to Usagi and pried the girl off Seiya. 

"It's all right, Usagi-chan..." Michiru smiled. 

"Ne, Odango! Did you think I was dead?" Seiya joked feebly. Usagi shook her head, wiping away tears. 

"Gomen, Seiya-kun... I was just worried about you... Oh! This should have never happened! What if you had been..." Usagi couldn't bring herself to say it. "What then? What would we... what would we do without you?" Seiya looked at Usagi, whose eyes were staring at her feet. He glanced at Haruka, who gave him a sad look, then at Michiru who looked worried. He put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Daijobu, Odango! I've been through worse!" Haruka snorted. Seiya glared at her playfully. "I mean, come on! I've been tortured by that one for a day or two now! You think being attacked like that was bad?" Haruka glared at him. 

"Oooohhhhh yeah! And like taking care of you has been soooo wonderful, your highness! Expecting us to be at your beck and call..." 

"Hey, just because you're so out of shape that you can't even lift your legs..." 

"Excuse me? I think you'd better remember just who is not the cripple!" 

"You'd only be able to beat me how I am now! That's why you talk so big!" 

"Oh sure... I think you must have gotten your head hit pretty hard to come up with such a falsity..." 

"Whatever, Haruka-kun, just because you can't admit that you're a loser..." 

"LOSER?! I'll show you a loser!"   
  


Usagi and Michiru just managed to get out of the room before the pillows and threats started flying, and narrowly escaped a book being thrown out the door... 

"Seiya-kun sure does recover fast, ne, Michiru-san?" Michiru nodded, sweat dropping. 

"Hai, Usagi-chan. Ara... shall we go wait for the rest?" This time Usagi nodded. They continued down to the kitchen of the giant mansion, to make tea for the others. 

"What kind should we make, green tea, or cinnamon?" Michiru asked Usagi, taking teacups out of the cup board. Usagi froze. 

"Ne, Michiru-san..." 

"Hai, Usagi-chan?" 

"Just... how is everyone getting here?" 

"What do you mean? By car obviously..." 

"But how? The Three Lights' van was destroyed, and hasn't been replaced!" 

"Nani?!" 

Seiya smiled and lifted Haruka's face with his index finger.   
"Let's not fight, ne, Haruka-kun?" Haruka snorted. 

"I should be doing that to you, not vice versa... " Haruka kissed Seiya. Seiya broke the kiss smiling. 

"I don't know about you... but I don't think we should be doing this right now..." Seiya kissed Haruka. This time, Haruka broke the kiss. 

"Why not? I'm sure Michiru will keep Usagi downstairs long enough for..." They kissed again. 

"What if Hotaru comes in, ne? What then? Just practicing your kissing reflexes?" Kiss. 

"Hhmff... and I suppose you would have a great time convincing your 'brothers' of our..." Kiss. 

"You talk too much!" Kiss. 

"Ha! I should be saying that! You're too much like me for your own good..." Kiss. 

"Aww... don't pretend you don't like it..." Kiss. 

"But look at what I get for it..." Kiss. 

"Mmm..." Kiss. 

"That's better..."   
  


BUZZ!   
  
"Hai?" Ami could hear her mother speak over their apartment intercom.   
  
"Ami-chan! Your ride's- Kami-sama!"   
  
"Nani? What's wrong, Oka- Kami-sama!" Ami looked out the window of the apartment that she lived in with her mother. Even from how high up they were, the very large black stretch limo that waited in front of the apartment was very visible... 'What is going on? It must be because of the van getting destroyed... what a choice!' "What are they thinking?!" 

"Ami-chan... Friends like that..." Akane sighed. "Ami-chan, be careful..." 

"Don't worry Okaa-san..." Ami gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek, but before she could leave, her mother caught her by the arm. 

"Ami-chan, tell that nice young man I said 'hi'." Ami looked at her mother for a second, then smiled, nodding. She quickly closed the door behind her, and rushed outside, as to not keep them waiting. 'Stop it, Ami! You know why you hurry...' Ami blushed at her own thoughts, and blushed even redder when she saw Taiki waiting for her in the lobby. They just looked at each other for a moment, then Ami giggled, causing Taiki to chuckle. 

"What were you two thinking, Taiki-san?" Ami giggled again, as they headed towards the limo. 

"What do you mean? Only the best for the beautiful ladies..." Taiki quickly took her hand and kissed it, then opened on of the back doors to the limo for her. She flushed, but managed to get into the limo gracefully. 

She sighed, as Taiki headed to the front of the limo to get into the driver's seat, and froze when she heard a snicker. She turned her head to see Yaten, lounging across four of the seats, laughing to himself. 

"You two... oh stars!" Yaten started laughing again, causing Ami to turn absolutely red.   
  


Just outside the Tomoe Mansion, three figures were waiting, crouched in the shadows that the wall surrounding the large estate made. To anyone who would happen by, they would feel an odd tingle at the back of their neck... the tell tale sign of evil.   
  
"Maa... Hikyou-kun! I can't wait any longer! Why must we attack at midnight? Why not now?" Hikyou shook his head in patience, and looked over to the direction of Utaguri.   
  
"Ne, ne, Utaguri-kun! Tell this baka why we must wait..." Utaguri sat up straight suddenly, and shook his head, to clear the mist fogging his eyes. He uttered an exasperated sigh. 

"Why can't you... oh, never mind... you've broken me out of my trance as it is... Fujitsu no baka... we have to wait for all the senshi to arrive, and then we must catch them off guard... Malevolence-sama will then put the plan into action... but she needs the light of the full moon in sync with certain stars to do so... which is at midnight, now be quiet and let me scan further..." 

"What are you scanning for anyway? You know that they can't detect us, and we know who happens to be in there at the moment, so why bother?" Fujitsu asked. Utaguri growled. 

"You are so immature! Must you constantly question me? If you saw this, you would scan further too!" Utaguri spat, and continued his trance. 

"Peace, peace, Utaguri-kun." Hikyou said calmly. Utaguri suddenly went upright in attention. 

"It seems to be getting interesting..." Utaguri's lips formed into a sinister smile. 

"What have you found?" Hikyou asked. 

"Well, well..." Utaguri looked at the other two. "I believe we should call Reikoku-san... I think she will like this..." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying... that your senshi has a few secrets she doesn't want yet discovered..." 

"Exactly-" Utaguri cut off suddenly, and went into a fighting stance, and the others mimicked him in a heart beat. Utaguri then relaxed, and pushed them all further into the shadows. 

"What was that about?" Fujitsu asked. 

"Nothing... just a flaring of soul seeds all at once... the inner Sol senshi have arrived, with the other two senshi of the stars." 

"Excellent... we hadn't expected all the senshi to show up..." Hikyou said. 

"Wait... wasn't there something Malevolence-sama said about there being more than that? Something about another moon senshi and one other..." Fujitsu wondered out loud. 

"Daijobu, Fujitsu-kun... the other moon senshi doesn't belong in this timeline, and she doesn't exist right now..." Hikyou reassured his fellow senshi. 

"I hope your right... I want to be prepared..." 

"Well, with that time bitch gone, all we have to make sure of, is that we get rid of Ikinie-san's senshi first..." Utaguri told the other two. 

"But she has no power." Fujitsu complained. "Can't we just torture her?" 

"Iie, she is the first to die... and the quickest... just have fun with your senshi, and don't worry. Ikinie-san is the one who is missing out." Hikyou said. Utaguri snorted. 

"Are you kidding? As long as Ikinie'san can collect the death energy, or at least have them all dead, she'd be fine. You know very well that she'd probably just kill them all with no second thoughts." 

"Hmff. She's no fun." Fujitsu pouted.   
  


Rei suddenly went completely erect in her seat in the large stretch limo Taiki was driving, as they turned into the great mansion's driveway. Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Yaten all turned to look at her. 

"Rei-chan! Daijobu?" Minako asked. Rei narrowed her eyes, then closed them completely. 

"Chikuso!" Rei swore, suddenly opening her eyes. She looked to the others. "They're here... I can feel it... such evil! When we get to the house, I must set up wards!" Everyone nodded. 

"I will go with you, Rei-chan!" Makoto slammed her fist into her palm for emphasis. "Those bastards... I won't let them get away with any of this!" 

"Iie, Mako-chan. I will go with Rei-chan." Yaten said quietly. Rei and Makoto looked at him. 

"Y... Yaten-kun...?" Minako asked. "Are you sure?" Yaten nodded. 

"I will do what I can. I can feel them now too, Rei-chan." He growled quietly. "And I can practically smell the one that attacked Seiya... damn him... he's... he's gloating?! Yurusenai!" Everyone practically cowered from Yaten's anger, except Rei, who put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Yaten-kun. Don't let you empathic powers get the better of you. You have to have a clear head for this... Hmm..." Rei seemed to think for a moment. "I think... I think I may be able to..." She nodded to herself. 

"Nani?" Ami asked. Rei shook her head. 

"Later. There isn't any time now. The limo suddenly came to a halt. 

"We're here." Taiki announced, and opened the door by Ami, letting her out first. Everyone sweat dropped. The others got out, and Rei and Yaten started out behind the house, while the others went inside. 

"No... no.... N-" Hotaru woke up from her nightmare, instinctively strangling the cry that threatened to escape her throat. She hugged her knees, and sat on her bed, drawing in ragged breaths, trying to calm her tense nerves, and to stop the tears from flowing. She rocked back and forth, desperately trying to regain her grip on reality. 

'This fear... Kami-sama... no... the cold... I can't bear it anymore!' Hotaru whimpered, and smothered her face in her pillow, to muffle the sobs that came. Her shoulders shook, and she cried for what seemed like hours... 

'Its just not fair! Why must I... suffer... like this... But I have to decide... one or the other... will it be me? Or the other... I... I can't deal with this...' Hotaru suddenly spasmed. "No!" She whispered violently into the darkness of her room. "No... I... can't... understand it..." 

Hotaru cried, cried until the tears would flow no more, and then she dragged herself out of bed, to greet the inners that she knew were waiting...   
  


Taiki, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, Michiru and a tired Hotaru all made their way to the room that Seiya currently occupied. They walked along quietly, just in case Seiya might have been sleeping. Taiki's face was a mask of sadness, and Ami put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Michiru led the way, and as they approached the room they could hear... noises. Coming from the room. 

"Nani? What's that?" Usagi asked, putting her ear to the door to listen better. The others did the same, as they heard someone groan loudly. 

"Harder... harder! Come on, Haruka-kun!" They all gasped as they recognized Seiya's voice. They listened closer. 

"Maa... you're so impatient! It'll hurt if I do it too hard... here, how's this?" They all gasped, and looked at Michiru as they recognized Haruka's voice. 

"Oh yeah... right there... faster..." 

"Uhn... man, don't you ever stop? We've been doing this for a few minutes now..." 

"But I want more..." An impatient groan. 

"Seeeeiya!" 

"Aww... don't make me beg... do it again!" 

"Fine, fine... you've got to learn to do this yourself already..." 

"Ahhh yeeeeessssss..." 

"Ha... like that? Try this..." 

"Mmmm... again! Again!" Taiki suddenly grabbed the door handle, and threw the door open, causing everyone to practically fall into the room. They all stared in the direction of the bed... 

...only to see Haruka sitting beside Seiya... scratching his back in a place he couldn't reach himself. The all face vaulted. 

"Nani?" Seiya blinked. "Taiki? Minna?" Taiki rushed over to Seiya, and fell to his knees on the opposite side Haruka was on, hugging Seiya. "Boku... Taiki..." Everyone picked themselves up off the floor and looked at each other for one tense moment. Then laughed hysterically at what they had all just assumed. Haruka and Seiya gave everyone a sideways look. 

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked. Everyone realized they were staring wide eyed, and coughed, sweat dropping. Usagi laughed nervously. 

"Ah ha ha... nothing at all, Haruka-san!" 

"Itai!" Seiya yelped. 

"Ara.. daijobu?" Taiki asked. Seiya gasped. 

"Tai... Taiki... You're crushing my ribs..." Taiki released Seiya quickly, sweat dropping. 

"Gomen, Seiya! I just..." Taiki blushed. He didn't usually show that kind of affection. Seiya smiled warmly, and looked up at the others. 

"How did you all get here?" He asked. Taiki laughed nervously, as Minako rushed up to him. 

"You totally won't believe it! Taiki-san and Yaten-kun picked us all up in this gigantic black limo! It's so totally cool! It had a TV, a mini fridge, a satellite dish, a stereo system..." 

"Nani?!" Seiya gasped. "What were you thinking?! That must've cost a small fortune!" Taiki stepped back at Seiya's flare of anger. 

"Demo... it was Yaten's idea! Honest! I wouldn't have picked something so expensive..." Michiru decided at that moment to come out of shock and join the conversation. 

"Ne, ne... Taiki-san, I thought you said that you picked it out?" Taiki blushed furiously, and tried to back out of the room. Seiya tried to throw himself at Taiki, but only succeeded in falling over, writhing in pain. Haruka and Michiru caught him simultaneously. Taiki rushed back to Seiya's side. 

"Shimatta! What happened, Seiya-kun? Who exactly attacked you?!" Makoto swore. Seiya grimaced, and looked at the very angry senshi of nature. And froze. He blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes. He looked back at Makoto. 

"Masaka!" He whispered. The anger left Makoto's eyes. 

"Nani? What is it?" she asked. 

"Minna, the knight that attacked me, Fujitsu no Knight, he... he looks almost exactly like Mako-chan!" Everyone gasped. 

"No... gomen nasai, Seiya-kun! I'm sorry!" Makoto whimpered. Seiya looked at her. 

"Nani? Doushite?" Seiya asked. 

"Because he was probably from my planet... I probably knew him or something... like Ami-chan knew Giman no Knight..." She trailed off. 'Powerless.' She thought. 'Once again, I'm powerless... and it's my fault this time too...' Seiya closed his eyes. 

"Haruka-kun, Michiru-san?" He asked, opening his eyes. 

"Hai?" They both asked. 

"There's something I forgot to show you..." Seiya concentrated for a moment, and then reached into his intra-dimensional space pocket, and in a flash of light, puled out a small object. Everyone crowded around to see what the strange object was. Makoto gasped. 

"It... it looks like..." Seiya finished for her. 

"It looks like one of the leaves from your Oak Evolution attack... hai, I know..." The little dart did indeed look like a leaf. It was made of silver with a small green handle. It was a larger version of one of Makoto's leaves yet it was amazingly light. Seiya handed it to Makoto. She grasped it gingerly, inspecting every corner of it. 

"Kirei..." Usagi whispered. 

"Hai... it is..." Makoto muttered back. She looked at Seiya, anger flaring in her eyes. "How did you manage to get this? What did the monster look like exactly? Where did this happen? If he did anything else-" 

"Mako-chan!" Seiya yelled. She bit her lip. "I'm fine Mako-chan... calm down..." He put his head in his hands, trying to think. "Lets see now... okay... what happened was, this... wacko attacked me on my way here to pick up Hota-chan-" He stopped abruptly and looked at Hotaru. "Ah! Gomen, Hota-chan! I never got to apologize for that! I'll make it up to you, ne?" Hotaru beamed, and gave him a brief hug, mending a few more internal hurts. He smiled blissfully at the warm glow. 

"Don't worry, Sei-chan!" She patted his head as if she was his elder. "It wasn't your fault..." 

Haruka laughed. Seiya mock-glared at her. 

"Anyway," he said, turning his attention back to Makoto. "The knight... he looked so much like you... I just didn't notice because I was trying to get away with my life... we attacked each other at the same time, and he got my, right here... Seiya motioned to his chest. "Then, when he thought I was too weak to throw an attack, I did. He reacted with about four of these darts, and I caught one before I teleported myself as far away as I could manage... which was just into an alleyway a block down..." Taiki gasped. 

"What were you thinking? In such a weakened state... and all by yourself... why did you risk it?!" He grabbed Seiya's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Oh, Seiya... what have you done?" Seiya looked down. 

"What are you talking about?" Michiru asked. Seiya sighed, and Taiki let go of Seiya. 

"We have the ability to teleport, as you all know, because I suspect you all have the same power..." Taiki looked pointedly at Usagi. "However... its really hard on us... it uses up a certain amount of personal energy... even teleporting together is very taxing on all of us. But one of us alone... Seiya! Kakyuu-hime made you promise not to do it!"   
  
"Gomen nasai..." Seiya whispered. Taiki's eyes misted, and he hugged Seiya again. 

"Never mind, Seiya... as long as you're okay..." Seiya squeezed back. 

"Is this why its taking so long for you to heal?" Usagi asked. They all face vaulted. 

"Nani yo?" Seiya gasped. "It's only been about a day or two..." 

"He has to take time to heal, Neko-chan..." Haruka said, sweat dropping. Usagi frowned. 

"Demo... Ami-chan healed quickly... her senshi powers ensured that she was basically okay... she was just a bit weak, but look at Seiya-kun... he can't walk without painkillers or help..." Everyone backed up a bit. 

"U... Usagi-chan's right..." Ami stammered. "She's exactly right..." Minako put her hand to Usagi's forehead. 

"Usagi-chan, can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, bath salts... tranquilizers, MEI, CATscan?" Minako asked. Usagi blinked. 

"Nani?" she asked, wide eyed. She looked around at everyone who just stared at her. "Nani? Nani? NANI YO?!" 

"Ara... never mind, Usagi-chan..." Michiru smiled. 

"Uhm... okay..." They all say there in an uncomfortable silence, until suddenly, the door flew open.   
  
Everyone turned around. 

Rei and Yaten stood in the doorway. Yaten scowled. 

"We've got a problem..." He said quietly. 

"What is it?" Haruka asked. Rei shook her head. 

"The house is being watched..." 

"Shimatta! I knew it!" Seiya exclaimed. "Why did you tell me to stay, baka?!" Seiya yelled at Haruka. Haruka glared at him. 

"Because we couldn't let you get into more trouble!" 

"I told you I didn't want to stay! And now we may all be in big trouble, and it's all my fault!" Seiya cried. 

"Bakayarou!" Yaten yelled. "Whatever the situation, it doesn't matter what happened! Seiya, it's not your fault, but what we have to do know is more important!" Seiya stared at Yaten, and finally nodded. 

"Quiet!" Rei yelled harshly, causing everyone to quiet. "Yaten-kun has helped me to set up protections and wards around the mansion... it may not be much help, but at least we are safe from evil spirits..." 

"Demo..." Makoto asked. 

"But... the knights won't be stopped by the wards... one of the is a Shinto priest. 

"Nani?!" Everyone exclaimed. 

"But I thought Shinto priests and priestesses were all good? How can there be an evil priest?" Minako asked. Rei sighed. 

"One must have a pure heart to be Shinto... and unfaltering desires of that heart... it doesn't mean you can't have a pure evil heart..." 

"The opposite of your pure one, ne, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked quietly. Rei nodded sadly. 

"What a perversion of the faith..." Michiru spat. 

"Well, the question is... what do we do now?" Makoto asked. Rei looked at her. 

"And now... we wait..."   
  


Fujitsu no Knight looked over to Utaguri no Knight. 

"Ha. I've called Ikinie-san. She'll be here momentarily." Utaguri nodded. He looked over to Hikyou no Knight. 

"Hikyou-kun?" Hikyou looked at Utaguri, then up to the dark midnight sky. A full moon was suddenly revealed between the dense clouds. He nodded. 

"It's time." They jumped into the darkness of the night.   
  


BANG! BANG! BANG! 

All the senshi in the Tomoe's living room turned to look at the direction of the large front double doors. Michiru quickly pulled out her Deep Aqua Mirror, and looked into it. 

"Iie..." Everyone turned to her. 

"Ne, ne, Michiru-san?" Usagi asked. Michiru swallowed, and looked at Haruka. 

"Ruka-chan... it's for you..." Haruka's eyes narrowed, and she nodded curtly to Michiru, standing up. Seiya tried to make a grab for Haruka's arm. 

"Don't be stupid, Haruka-kun! You can't expect to beat them alone!" Seiya pleaded, trying to keep himself angry looking. 

"She won't be alone." Michiru stood up. The two nodded to each other. 

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" 

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!" 

"MAKE UP!" They cried in unison, and soon, in a blinding flash of light, Sailor Uranus, Space Sword unsheathed, and Sailor Neptune, Deep Aqua Mirror in hand, replaced Haruka and Michiru. 

The two strode purposefully out the front doors, into whatever was awaiting them...   



	9. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic9 Foreordained Destiny : Part 9   
  


"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune cried as Sailor Uranus was violently thrown into one of the walls surrounding the Tomoe mansion. She slumped down to the ground, bloodied by the impact. Sailor Neptune tried to run to Sailor Uranus, but was grabbed suddenly by- 

-absolutely nothing. 

"Nani? How... can this be?" She gasped, and tried to see what was going on. 

"Don't try to move, pretty one..." An icy voice breathed into her ear. She shivered. 

"Who are you?" She asked, keeping one eye on Uranus, who was shakily pulling herself off the ground. The figure behind her moved to her side, just within her vision. A man clad in red, bow slung across his back, hood over his head, bowed. 

"Allow me to introduce myself... Utaguri no Knight." He kissed her hand. "Charmed, sea-born." Neptune, if she could've moved her head, would've spit on him she was so disgusted. He saw the look on her face and chuckled. "Save it for the fight, pretty one." He gestured with his head in the direction of Uranus. 

"Uranus! Abunai!" Neptune screamed as a navy-blue flash passed through her field of vision. Uranus looked from side to side quickly, taking a fighting stance. The flash turned out to be Hikyou no Knight, who grabbed Haruka by the throat. 

"Shimatta..." Haruka gasped, as the knight began crushing her throat. Neptune's eyes widened in horror. 'Kami-sama... Haruka!' She thought frantically. 

"Her name is Haruka? Aww..." She managed to look at Utaguri no Knight. Her eyes narrowed. 'So you can read my thoughts?' 

"Ha! Quite, pretty one. I suppose Hikyou-kun was right... I do believe Reikoku-san will want to see you... especially when we tell her that you and the air-born are lovers..." Michiru growled a quite un-lady-like growl, and looked back to Uranus. "And don't worry, sea-born. Hikyou-kun won't make her suffer... much."   
  


Hikyou jerked Uranus forward, and slammed her into the wall again. Uranus fell to the ground a second time, and pulled herself off the ground. She looked at Neptune, who was suspended in mid air by an invisible force. "Neptune... kuso!' 

"Kisama... You will pay... for this..." Uranus growled, wiping blood from her mouth. She stood up shakily, and drew her Space Sword. She pointed it at Hikyou no Knight. "Prepare yourself!" She yelled, and charged at Hikyou. He smirked, and stood his ground. "Space Sword Blaster!!!" 

Uranus slashed at Hikyou, sending with the swing a blast of golden energy. She saw a blur of color, and then someone tapped her on the shoulder. 'What the?' She was kicked violently to the ground, as her blast connected with a tree a few yards away. The tree burst into flame. She turned herself onto her back quickly, to counter attack, but was stopped by a foot pressing itself into her throat. 

"Hrrkk..." She gasped, clawing at the foot. Hikyou looked down at her, and laughed. 

"How do you like that, senshi?" She looked at him with anger filled eyes. "Yes... you who does not even deserve to be called a warrior... defeated so easily..." He pushed harder on her throat, causing her to flinch in pain. 

"Jigoku... e... ochiro!!!" Uranus gasped in raspy breaths. Hikyou pushed harder. She tried to open her eyes to look at him, but they wouldn't open. 'No... air... I can't... let it end... like this...' She willed herself to open her eyes, struggling, with all her energies depleted. And looked right into a pair of eyes, black as midnight. Her eyes widened, as his eyes flickered a blue-green. Hikyou loosened the death choke on her. 

"You are..." Hikyou's eyes narrowed menacingly, and he pulled her up by the front of her fuku, to look her straight in the eyes. 

"Kami-sama..." Uranus' world went black, then a brilliant white, and for a second... she saw a tall man with flowing black hair and blue-green eyes. He was sitting beside a demure woman with aqua green hair and deep blue eyes. They were in a large garden, beside what appeared to be a large castle. They laughed, and turned slightly. If Uranus could've gasped, she would've, as the woman looked exactly like Michiru. 

The woman giggled, and the two locked in a passionate embrace. 'Iie... Michiru?!' Haruka thought jealously. The man suddenly looked up, right back into her eyes.   
She stared at him for a moment, then his eyes flickered, then turned black. The world melted away, to reveal the Tomoe Estate. 

Uranus gasped in shock. Hikyou smiled, then raised his hand to about where her chest was...   
  


Usagi stood up suddenly, startling everyone in the room. 

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!" She yelled, and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Seiya gasped. 

"Odango! What are you doing?!" Minako grabbed Eternal Moon's arm. "Usagi-chan, you can't!" Eternal Moon Looked at her solemnly. 

"Minako-chan, I won't stand here while my senshi get hurt." And with that, she promptly turned and started towards the door. Yaten stepped in front of her. 

"Iie, you can't go!" Yaten yelled at her. 

"Why not?" She asked shrilly. 

"Because they are fighting out there... if they are beaten... there's no way you can beat them! They're too powerful!" Yaten yelled back at her. Usagi glared at him. 

"You won't stop me! I'm helping them!" 

"There's nothing you can do! Aren't you listening?!" 

"You don't understand!" Usagi cried. "If they are fighting who I think they are, they need our help! They can't beat the senshi from their home planet!" Yaten and the other gasped. Usagi looked down at the ground. She then turned to the others. "Help me, minna. If we want them to survive..." Everyone nodded. 

"Minna! Henshin yo!" Minako yelled. 

"MERCURY CRYTAL POWER!" 

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" 

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" 

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" 

"MAKER STAR POWER!" 

"HEALER STAR POWER!" 

"SATURN CRYSTAL-" Hotaru was cut short by Usagi putting her hand over her mouth. 

"Iie, Hotaru-chan. You can't transform... you either Seiya-kun..." She said to Seiya, who was about to transform. 

"Doushite?!" They both cried in unison. 

"Seiya! You're injured, baka!" Healer yelled at him. 

"Yaten-kun is right. And Hotaru-chan... you're too young to be a senshi right now... we don't want you to get hurt, ne?" Eternal Moon smiled grimly, and looked suddenly towards the front door when she heard a yell. Hotaru tugged at the bottom layer of her fuku. 

"Demo... Usagi-san... I want to protect you..." Seiya groaned, pulling himself off the couch. He grasped his side in pain, and made his way over to Hotaru. 

"Please, listen to Usagi-chan, ne, Hota-chan? It's much to dangerous for you to come with us..." Maker grabbed Seiya, and pushed him back on the couch. "Hey!" Seiya yelled, and then winced. 

"Where do you think you're going? You aren't in any condition to fight." 

"Demo..." Maker put her finger to Seiya's mouth. Seiya frowned. 

"You're not going." Maker stated. Seiya growled, and was about to protest, when Eternal Moon glared at him. She walked up beside him, and put her face right by his ear so she wouldn't be overheard. 

"Onegai, Seiya-kun... please stay and make sure Hotaru doesn't transform..." She backed away and looked at him. He looked back at her for a moment, then gave her a defeated sigh. Seiya motioned to Hotaru. 

"Hota-chan? I'm in no position to fight... please say that you'll stay here and protect me..." Everyone face vaulted except Hotaru. Hotaru went up to Seiya and flung her arms around him. 

"What about Usagi-san?" she asked quietly. Seiya patted her head. 

"Daijobu ka! Usagi-chan is strong! She will be fine!" Seiya looked to Eternal Moon. "Ganbatte!" Eternal Moon nodded. 

"Ikimashou!" She yelled, and the seven sailor senshi ran out the door. Seiya sighed. Hotaru cuddled into the crook of Seiya's arm, and the two began waiting.   
  


Uranus shook as Hikyou no Knight delivered yet another blow to her stomach. She was lying on the ground, bleeding from a series of brutal energy attacks, and now, she decided, that they wouldn't kill her until they had their 'fun' with her and Neptune. She growled, then hissed as she felt another sharp blow to her ribs. 

Suddenly, the blows stopped. Uranus' head rushed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She groaned. A few of her rips were broken, and she couldn't will her body to move. Hikyou threw her into the wall again, but this time left her where she was. He turned to Utaguri no Knight. 

"Utaguri-kun, this is becoming boring. Much fun as I'm having, I think I'll have to take it up a level..." He licked his lips and Utaguri grinned. Uranus was suddenly lifted off the ground by a psionic force, to come face to face with Hikyou. 

Hikyou drew his sword. Well now, senshi of mine, time to have some more fun…" He let the tip of his sword lightly move across her skin. She shivered and gasped, knowing what was next. The pressure of the blade grew rougher, and she gritted her teeth as it sunk slowly into her skin. 

"Uranus! Uranus!" Neptune screamed hysterically, unable to move. Utaguri slapped her.   
  
"Shut up!" Neptune quieted, and looked back to her love. She felt tears well up in her eyes. 

"Haruka..." she whimpered. She couldn't move her arms, legs, or her entire body for that matter, no matter how hard she struggled. 

Suddenly, another figure appeared next to her. She tried her best to look at it, but couldn't move her head. 

"Oi! Utaguri-kun! How long has he been at it?" 

"About 15 minutes, Fujitsu-kun." She heard a slight whistle, and nearly lost her temper, wanting to jump Fujitsu no Knight. 'He was the one who beat up Seiya... and now he's here... to watch Haruka and I get beaten? Kami-sama... what do I do?!' She felt a hand on her chin, pulling her face sideways. 

She met a pair of pure black eyes, and a face that reminded her a little too much of Makoto. She growled at the man. "You..." She spat. He grinned. 

"Ooo... feisty..." Utaguri turned to him. 

"Well?" 

"She isn't coming." 

"Why not?" 

"Malevolence-sama gave her something else to do for now... I think she's preparing." Utaguri nodded. "So what do we do with this one?" Fujitsu gestured to Neptune. 

"Maa... I don't-" 

"AAHHHH!" They all looked over to Hikyou, where they heard the pitiful scream come from. Uranus was dangling limply from Hikyou's grasp. 

"HARUKA!" Neptune screamed. She struggled to free herself form the invisible will that held her. Hikyou released Uranus, who fell to the ground in a heap, bringing in sharp, ragged breaths. Hikyou laughed, and kicked Uranus into the wall one last time before advancing on Neptune. 

"Relax, sea-born. She isn't dead. Yet." Neptune growled, trying to run at the Knight, but Utaguri would give her no leeway. "I guess it's your turn..." Hikyou raised his blade, about to do to Neptune what he had done with Uranus. She closed her eyes. 'Haruka...'   
  


"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Hikyou looked up slowly, not in the least bit surprised, and simply sidestepped Sailor Mars' attack. All the rest of the senshi came running out to meet the knights. 

"I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, and this systems planets, I will punish you! YURUSENAI!" Eternal Moon did the traditional pose. Utaguri, Hikyou and Fujitsu looked completely passive. In fact, they looked altogether pleased. Hikyou turned to look at the senshi. 

"Well. It's about time, moon-born." Hikyou laughed. Eternal Moon took a few steps toward him. 

"Please, please stop, Dokyou no Knight! Onegai! Why are you three doing this? Shinpu no Knight... Chuugi no Knight... stop this, please!" All the senshi looked at Eternal Moon quizzically. Hikyou growled. 

"Don't call us by those names, moon-born." Utaguri said a little too calmly. Eternal Moon ran up to Hikyou. All the rest of the senshi tried to run after her. 

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried. 

"Iya!" Mars cried. 

"Yamete!!!" Neptune ordered Eternal Moon, who stopped just short of Hikyou. She grabbed his arm tightly, looking into his eyes with a pleading look. He looked back at her with no emotion whatsoever. 

"Onegai! Onegai, Dokyou-san! How could you do this?! The chaos couldn't have done this to you..." A few tears escaped her eyes. "You were always so... pure..." 

"Eternal Sailor Moon! What are you talking about?!" Jupiter yelled. Hikyou took Eternal Moon's hands in his. He looked into her eyes, smiling sweetly. 

"Well now, Serenity, I... regret to tell you..." His gaze turned menacing and he crushed her hands with his. Eternal Moon screamed in pain. 

"Sailor Moon!!!" The senshi yelled. He laughed. 

"I and my comrades no longer follow the pure light!" He yelled, and blasted her backwards with a surge of dark energy. She collapsed to the ground in pain. All the senshi tried running to her, but were intercepted with... nothing. 

"What... is this?" Mars whispered. Mercury pressed her earring, and a visor crossed over her eyes. She began clicking on her micro-computer for a few seconds, as the others inspected the 'wall' they all ran into. She gasped. 

"Nani? What is it Mercury?" Maker asked. She closed her computer and her visor disappeared. 

"We have a big problem. The knight on red, Utaguri? He's a telekinetic..." Everyone gasped. 

"How do we get past this?!" Healer asked. Mercury looked back to Eternal Moon with a worried look. 

"I don't know..."   
  


Hikyou turned back to Neptune. "How many more interruptions must I have before I can have fun with you? Maa... too many senshi on this rock." Hikyou raised his sword. "And now, the coup da Gras." 

Neptune forced her eyes to stay open as he gathered energy to his sword. She glared at him, realizing that there was no one who could help her. But she would fight to the very last. 

"N... Neptune..." she heard a quiet voice. She blinked, and looked quickly over to Uranus. She was still lying on the ground, but her eyes were open, and they were looking straight at Neptune. 

"Uranus..." She whispered. Uranus smiled, and closed her eyes, her body perfectly still. "Uranus!!!" She screamed. Hikyou laughed and brought the sword down. Neptune saw a bright flash of light, then someone clad in black was standing in front of her. 'Who?'   
  


"Who?!" Venus asked. Maker and Healer gasped when they caught a glimpse of the black clad senshi in front of Neptune.   
"Fighter!"   
  


Fighter looked at Hikyou with fire in her eyes. "STAR SERIOUS..." She put her index finger on his chest. "LASER!!!" She screamed, and he flew backwards on a beam of power. 

Neptune was dropped by Utaguri suddenly, and she fell to the ground. Fighter stood for a moment, panting in harsh breaths, before she collapsed to the ground. Neptune gathered Fighter up in her arms. 

"What was that?" She asked quietly. Fighter tried to laugh. 

"That was me, saving your senshi behind..." Neptune laughed. But her expression grew serious again. 

"You shouldn't have done that! Usagi-chan told you to stay inside... what about Hotaru?" 

"Gomen, Michi-" Fighter was abruptly cut off by a low growling. Neptune looked up to where Hikyou was recovering. He had a large scar on the front of his chest, and he was picking himself off the ground, a feral look in his eyes. "At least... we know we can hurt them... it was all due to their speed..." Fighter whispered. Neptune nodded. 

"That... HURT! How dare you?!" Hikyou yelled at Fighter, picking up his sword.   
  


"Chikuso!" Healer swore, banging on the invisible wall. Utaguri had dropped Neptune, but hadn't let anything else go. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Take it easy, Healer... we can't do anything, and wasting our energy isn't a good idea..." Venus said quietly. Healer put her hand on top of Venus'. 

"I know but... Fighter... damn it Seiya!" Maker stood beside Healer. 

"She teleported... again! What happens if she goes comatose from the shock?" Healer looked at her with fright. 

"You don't think..." Maker nodded. Healer looked back to the battle. She gasped. 

"What is it?" asked Venus. Healer put her hands to her head. 

"Iya... shimatta... FIGHTER!!!" She screamed, banging on the wall with all her strength. "FIGHTER!!! BEHIND YOU!!!"   
  


Neptune looked to the place where all the senshi were, and saw Healer banging frantically on the wall that held them. She was screaming, but Neptune couldn't hear her. Healer seemed to give up on yelling, and pointed behind her.. 

Neptune's eyes widened. She grew angry. The only knight she couldn't see was... Fujitsu... "Deep..." She whispered, then flung herself around, her arms shooting into the air. "SUBMERGE!"   
A planet blast of ice cold water and energy went hurtling towards Fujitsu no Knight, who side stepped the attack. 

"Iie..." Neptune whispered. She had only succeeded in making all of the knights angrier. Fujitsu grinned, and looked at Hikyou. 

"Can I have that senshi?" He pointed at Fighter. Hikyou nodded. 

"IIE! You won't have her!" Neptune growled, taking a fighting stance. Hikyou ran at Neptune, who was forced to counter attack 

"Well... that leaves me..." Fujitsu pulled his broad sword out of it's sheath. "...and you!" He raised the sword in the air... 

...and brought it down onto the ground, where Fighter had been a moment ago. Maker gasped. 

"Nani?! Where's fighter??" Neptune and Hikyou stopped when they heard Fujitsu's cursing. 

"What the-" Neptune was cut off by Hikyou grabbing her in a headlock. They all looked frantically around for Fighter, when the heard a finger snapping. Everyone spun around to look near the outside wall of the estate, where the snapping was coming from. A sudden light flashed, and a figure stood on top of the wall, Fighter in his arms. 

"Who?" Mercury whispered. Everyone quieted. 

"Surrounded by the darkness, the light of freedom breaks through! I am the protector of the three sacred shooting stars! STARLIGHT NO KNIGHT!" Maker and Healer froze. 

"There... there's no way..." Healer stuttered. 

"Masaka..." Maker whispered. They stared in shock at the new arrival. He had red hair and black, orange and red armor. He bore a sword with a star on the hilt. The other senshi just stared. 

"Starlight?" exclaimed Jupiter. 

"Knight?!" Mars whispered. 

"Who is he?!" Venus cried. Mercury scanned the man with her visor. 

The handsome man looked down at the precious cargo he was carrying. He brought Fighter's face to his. "Fighter-hime? Can you wake up a little?" He whispered gently. Fighter woke from her unconscious state, and looked up at her savior. Her eyes grew wide in shock. 

"Sonna..." She whispered. "Starlight-kun?!" He chuckled gently, and put her down on the wall securely. 

"Please stay here, Fighter-hime..." She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off him. He turned around, and faced Fujitsu, Hikyou, and Utaguri. "So... it is you who injures the princess of Fighter? Yurusan!" 

"Kisama!" Utaguri spat. Starlight no Knight drew his sword, as did Utaguri, who stood beside the other knights. "How many times must we kill you?!" Utaguri lunged at Starlight. His concentration broken, the invisible barrier between the fight and the rest of the senshi came down. They all ran towards the others. 

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" 

"Uranus!" 

"Neptune!" 

"Fighter!"   
  
Uranus was unconscious still, and Fighter sat there, staring at Starlight no Knight. 

"What is going on, Eternal Moon... Healer... Maker...?" Neptune looked at the three. Maker and Healer looked down, refusing to look at her. Eternal Moon looked back at Neptune, her eyes full of sadness. 

"Trouble, Neptune..." Eternal Moon watched for a moment, as the four knights fought. She stood up, starling everyone once more. Mars grabbed her arm. 

"Nani? What are you thinking?!" Mars growled. "Don't go over there!" Eternal Moon wrenched her arm away. 

"I have to! I can save them!" She cried. 

"Save who, baka?!" Healer yelled. 

"The knights!" She yelled back. 

"Why would you want to save the knights? There isn't anything wrong with them!!!" Venus yelled. 

"There is something wrong with them! Can't you feel it?! They aren't evil!" Eternal Moon jumped up and ran towards the fight. All the conscious senshi got up and were about to run after her, when they heard a little voice. 

"SILENCE WALL!" A black and purple haze of energy formed in a sphere around them, and they all looked to see a very silent, and a very buxom Sailor Saturn, standing beside the dome. 

"Sailor Saturn?!" Neptune cried. 

"Oh no!" Mercury yelled. 

"Chikuso..." Jupiter whispered. 

"Nani?" asked Healer. 

"What's wrong with her?" asked Maker. No one said anything. They just watched with grim faces as Sailor Saturn joined the battle.   
  


  



	10. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic10 Foreordained Destiny : Part 10 

Uranus felt a sharp pain in her temples. And everywhere else for that matter. She tried to open her eyes and stand up, although doing so took a great amount of strain on her. 'Oi... this smarts...' Her eyes opened agonizingly slowly, and she looked around. The last thing she remembered seeing was her sea-love, Michiru in the hands of that.. monster... and Uranus had thought she herself had died... 'I guess not...' 

Uranus looked up quickly at the sounds of battle. The move cost her dearly in pain, but she had to see who it was. And too her horror, she saw... Sailor Saturn. 

"IIE!" She yelled. All the senshi turned to look at her. 

"Uranus!" Neptune yelled, rushing to her side, taking her hand. "Daijobu ka?!" 

"D... daijobu..." Uranus answered, clutching her side. "What the hell is Sailor Saturn doing here?!" Neptune looked at the ground. "Kuso! Someone answer me! OI-" She doubled over in pain, coughing up some blood. 

"H... Haruka!" stuttered Neptune, wiping the blood away with a gloved hand. "This shouldn't have happened..." Healer groaned in frustration. 

"What is going on?! Kami, isn't it good that we have another senshi on our side?!" Uranus glared at her. 

"NO. Isn't good!" Uranus doubled over coughing, Neptune clutching to her protectively. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." Mars said quietly. 

"Tell us what you mean!" Healer yelled in frustration. Neptune looked up at her gravely. 

"Look at her eyes, Healer." Healer snorted, and looked to where Sailor Saturn was calmly watching Sailor Moon run towards the fight. She turned momentarily, to give her captives a detached look. Healer cringed. There was nothing in her eyes. They were cold, and menacing. Ready for death. Healer looked away. 

"IYA!!!" Mercury yeled suddenly, causing everyone to jump to attention. They all looked past the black and purple wall of energy obscuring their view.   
  


Eternal Sailor Moon ran towards Hikyou, Utaguri, Fujitsu and Starlight no Knight, Sailor Saturn close behind. She summoned the Eternal Power Tier and concentrated on powering up. 

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON-" 

"Oh, no you don't!" Fujitsu no Knight quickly disengaged himself from the fight with Starlight, and lunged at Eternal Moon, his sword raised in the air. Eternal Moon tried ducking from the attack, using her tier for protection. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the blow, when she heard the metallic clang of weapon against weapon as Sailor Saturn intercepted the attack with her glaive. 

"Hayaku! Sailor Moon!" Saturn yelled, pushing Fujitsu back, and attacking again. 

"Wakata!" Eternal Moon cried back, and she stood, her eyes narrowing in concentration. She raised the tier.   
  


"What's this?" Mars said with slight detachment. She looked over to Sailor Moon, and realized where the pull of energy was coming from. Eternal Moon stood with the tier above her head, energy coursing into it. She was glowing a brilliant white, and the fighting knights hadn't even noticed it. The senshi did though. 

"She's using the crystal in this attack, isn't she?!" Venus cried. 

"K'so!" Jupiter swore. 

"Can we give her energy through this barrier?" Uranus asked. Mercury began clicking on her computer. Lights flashed giving her face an odd glow. She looked up. 

"Iie..." Healer and Maker looked on helplessly. Fighter growled. 

"Take down the shield then!" She yelled at the senshi. They all stared back at her in shock. Not one of them had considered that. Neptune stood up. 

"Sailor Planet Attack!" She yelled. The senshi nodded. 

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" 

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" 

"JUPITER OAK EVOULUTION!" 

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" 

"NEPTUNE VIOLIN TIDE!" 

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" 

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" 

All the senshi stood, their hands pointing towards the barrier. A gigantic flash of light came simultaneously from their fingertips, meshing together to create a large sphere of energy that hurtled straight for the barrier.   
  


Utaguri, Hikyou, and Starlight saw bright energy being collected behind them, and as it got stronger, they could feel it concentrating, and getting stronger.   
Suddenly, a large explosion caused all four of the knights to stop what they were doing, looking towards the source of power. 

Nine sailor senshi stood in the remains of the explosion; a very badly cracked sidewalk and mutilated ground. 

"Nani?!" Hikyou cried. 

"Sailor Moon!" The senshi yelled. This caused the knights to look at Eternal Moon, who had the tier poised above her head. Uranus, still lying on the ground, looked defiantly at Hikyou. 

"We WON'T give up! Minna! Help Sailor Moon!" She yelled, and everyone nodded in agreement. They stood still, and closed their eyes. One by one, the symbols of their respective planets appeared on the foreheads of the Sol senshi. 

Hikyou and Utaguri took an involuntary step back. Saturn noticed Fujitsu, staring at Sailor Moon, eyes wide, and swung her glaive at him, hitting him squarely in the back, he howled in pain, and turned on her fiercely, ignoring Eternal Moon. Saturn smirked, and the symbol of her planet shone on her forehead. 

Starlight smiled at the descending silence the moon-born was creating. He charged at the two gaping knights, who broke out of their trance to resume fighting with him. 

A brilliant white light shot out of Eternal Moon's crest, and she pointed the tier forwards. 

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON CRYSTAL THERAPY KISS!!!" She screamed. The power of the ginzuishou coursed forwards, and everything was still. Starlight and Saturn leapt away, leaving the three knights. They all looked slowly at Eternal Moon, fear written ever their faces. Hikyou growled, charging forward, gathering dark energy to himself. 

"Hikyou-kun no baka!!!" Utaguri yelled, knowing what the light meant, but made no move to stop him. A dark flash of light behind Fujitsu and Utaguri revealed a cloaked figure. Utaguri gasped, but could not turn, due to the incoming power. 

"Ikinie-san?! Nani..." The figure growled. 

"Shimatta! That idiot! Come!" Utaguri and Fujitsu were gathered in a transparent shield, which promptly disappeared, along with the cloaked person.   
  


Hikyou charged forward, threatening the beam of light with his ball of dark energy. He laughed hysterically, then gasped when the light broke through the dark force. It moved towards him, gaining speed, and struck him in the forehead, causing him to fall over backwards. He screamed in agony as the white light washed through his mind...   
  


A rip opened up in the sky above downtown Tokyo, and three figures fell out. Utaguri landed gracefully with his kinetic powers, and 'caught' Fujitsu and Ikinie, lowering them to the ground. 

An explosion of bright light caught their eyes, and they turned towards it. The light seemed to expand, then pulled in on itself, to finally shoot off into the dark recesses of space. 

Fujitsu punched the roof of the building. "Kusottare!!!" Utaguri growled. He turned to Ikinie, who pulled the cloak off. Deep black eyes regarded her comrades calmly, and she shook her head. Her hair was a light silver which, done up with a dark silver clasp at the top of her head, went down to her mid-back. She wore armor like Utaguri and Fujitsu, but her outfit was roman cut underneath, and in a deep purple. 

Fujitsu and Utaguri turned to her. 

"What do we do, Ikinie-san?! What the hell are we going to tell malevolence-sama?!" Fujitsu yelled. "Why didn't you bring him with us?!" She looked at him menacingly, and he looked away from her quickly. 

"Malevolence-sama was the one who told me of your plight." The knights gasped. 

"Nani?!" Utaguri exclaimed. 

"He wasn't in the range of the dome spell, so I simply could not bring him. You saw what he did. We are better off without him and his strong-headed thinking. It will get us nowhere against the Trinity." She said quietly, and turned away from them. She looked back for a fleeting moment, and then was gone. "I expect you to find a way back on your own." They heard her say, then her presence was no longer felt.   
  
Fujitsu let out a shaking breath. "Kuso! This isn't good..." Utaguri turned to him. 

"You know what this means, ne?" 

"With that damned Starlight no Knight..." Fujitsu muttered. Utaguri shook his head. 

"I thought he was dead..." he shook for a moment, losing self-control. "Kiza-sama confirmed it! His foresight confirmed it!" 

"What, by Kami, is going on?!" Fujitsu fumed. "Gah, let's get out off this worthless planet! I can't stand it!" Utaguri nodded, and the two disappeared.   
  


Usagi fell to the ground, her powers spent, transformation gone. The other senshi, those who could move anyway, rushed to help her up. She winced, as she bruised when she fell down. They heard a moaning, and they all looked to where Eternal Moon had spent her energy. 

There, lying on the ground in a pile of rubble, convulsing violently, was Hikyou no Knight. Dark smoke rose up from him, pouring out of his eyes. He gagged, choking and coughing up the evil smoke. The senshi who watched it could have sworn it had taken a form and laughed at them. 

But just like that, it disappeared into the starry knight, leaving a broken person behind. 

He made a move to sit up, and the senshi moved around Usagi protectively. His hands covered his face, his hair was loose and all over the place. His cloak was torn, ripped to shreds, and his sword had disappeared. He moved his hands away from his eyes, still blinded momentarily, and looked towards them. They gasped. 

"Masaka..." whispered Mars. 

"Sonna..." Uranus choked, looking intensely at the battered knight. He blinked, and all of them stared at his eyes, no longer black, but a bright blue-green, sparkling, as if there were a compassionate person behind them. He suddenly opened his eyes wide with shock, and turned away from the quickly, hugging himself tightly. They could all see his shoulders shaking violently. 

Usagi whimpered, and stood up slowly. 

"Nani? What are you doing, Usagi-chan?" Venus asked her. Usagi looked at her, eyes full of tears. 

"I have to help him..." She said quietly. 

"Demo... Usagi..." Neptune whispered. None of the senshi stopped her as she walked slowly over to Hikyou. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder, and he flinched away from the touch. 

"Onegai, Dokyou-san... don't be afraid..." She said quietly, with care in her voice. He only shook harder. 

"Iie, Serenity-sama... I mustn't... you... you should have killed me! You should have rid the universe of me..." He broke down into racking sobs, and Usagi gathered him up into her arms. She rocked him back and forth, the senshi watching on, questioning looks in their eyes. 

"Shh... don't think like that... don't blame yourself..." He silenced momentarily, then fell into unconsciousness. She held him close for a moment, hugging him as hard as her small arms would allow. 

"Daijoubu... everything will be alright..." She kissed the top of his head. "I'll make everything better..." 

After a few minutes, she got up, gently lowering the knight's head to the ground. She turned towards the flabbergasted senshi. "Minna, we have to help him..." She looked to over to Fighter, who had gone unconscious, and a badly injured Uranus. "And we need to help those two." The senshi looked over to the two in surprise, having forgotten about them with the whole scene. 

"I think Uranus needs to go to the hospital," said Sailor Saturn, kneeling down by Uranus and Neptune, taking the blond senshi's hand into her own. "Iie..." She whispered, closing her eyes. "She has many internal injuries and broken bones." She looked to Neptune, who nodded. 

"Wakata. Ara... how do we get her there without hurting her more? Her car is fast," She smiled grimly, "But unsuited for such things..." Maker stood beside Neptune, and put her hand on the demure senshi's shoulder. 

"Daijoubu ka. We will take her in our car." Neptune looked up to Maker, and nodded. Saturn sighed warily, and stood up. 

"I will do my best to keep her from bleeding on the way there." Said Saturn as Maker picked up Uranus. 

"Hai. Minna, we should be back soon!" Neptune said with determination, as the three turned towards the limo. 

"Ahm... matte!" Eternal Moon called after them. They turned back. 

"Ara? What's wrong?" Neptune asked. Eternal Moon looked at them with a bewildered look on her face. 

"Uh... maybe we should de-transform..." They gasped. 

"Nani? I never..." Maker stuttered. 

"I... suppose it would be rather odd for us to show up as senshi, ne?" Neptune laughed nervously, and they de-transformed. The rest of the senshi followed suit. 

"AHH!" Everyone turned to quickly to Hotaru who had made the anguished cry. Their mouths all opened in surprise. 

"K... Kami-sama!" cried Minako. 

"Hotaru-chan?! You're... you're..." stammered Makoto. 

"You've turned back into a child!" Gasped Usagi. Hotaru, who moments before had been a complete teenager, had changed back into a child, and her eyes were no longer cold, but child-like and frightened. 

"Iya!" She whimpered, and began crying. Usagi rushed to comfort her. She looked up to Michiru and Taiki. 

"Onegai, go help her!" They nodded, and rushed away. "Ne, ne, Hotaru-chan! Daijoubu!" She sighed warily, and stood up, the little girl clutching to her with trembling fingers. "This wasn't supposed to happen... everything has gone wrong!" 

Michiru tenderly brushed a finger across Haruka's brow, then brushed back some of the blond bangs. As usual, they just fell back into their original place, as stubborn as the women who sported the short locks. 

She smiled ruefully, a look of saddness to her eyes. She sighed, and sat back in her seat, holding Haruka's hand, squeezing it lightly. 

"How is she?" She jumped slightly, at the sound of Taiki's voice from the front seat. She looked over in his direction. 

"Not too good... her senshi powers are working at their fullest to heal her, but the damage is extensive. Thank Kami she's out." Taiki nodded, and glanced into the back. 

"Are you okay? None of us saw what happened; whether or not you were both hurt..." She smile thankfully, and turned back to Haruka. 

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me... they only went after Haruka for some reason..." Taiki started. 

"Nani? Are you sure?" Taiki asked. Michiru nodded. 

"Hai. They had me the whole time, and they said they wanted to have fun. I just don't get it." Michiru shook her head, and Taiki concentrated on the road. 

"I don't trust him." Taiki said suddenly. 

"Trust who?" She asked, puzzled. 

"That knight that Usagi-chan says we are going to protect." He growled slightly. Her brow furrowed in thought. 

"I know how you feel, but you three must learn what we have always known..." 

"Which is?" 

"That when the princess says it's going to be alright, everything will be okay." He frowned. 

"I still don't know... she could be wrong... why don't you just over-rule her? You are older, and have more experience with these decisions..." 

"Hai. Demo, if we had had it our way before, Hotaru wouldn't be alive, and Haruka and I wouldn't even be here." 

"Nani yo?!" She giggled. 

"Usagi-chan makes the right decisions... we respect her that much, and I suspect you'll understand how we feel soon." Taiki's nodded, smiling slightly, and looked back to the road. 

"We're here!"   
  


"Oh, Kami..." Usagi whispered, placing her hands overtop of Hikyou's. He had just been placed in the spare room beside the one Seiya occupied. Again. They brought him up and placed him on the bed, armor still on. Seiya had fallen into an exhausted sleep, and was taken away to go sleep off his energy wasting. Hotaru had been put to bed as well, for she had cried herself to sleep.   
Usagi was very worried for the knight, but her senshi were even more worried for her. 

"Usagi..." Rei murmured, as Hikyou moaned, causing Usagi to gasp. Makoto was about to ask Usagi a question, when she saw tears running down the moon senshi's face. 

"Usagi-chan! Daijobu?" Minako asked worriedly. 

"Minna..." Usagi whimpered, and buried her face in the blanket of the bed, sobbing. 

"Usagi-chan... what's wrong..." Ami asked. Usagi didn't reply, only stopped crying. There was an uncomfortable silence until Yaten spoke up. 

"I don't care who this monster is! I want someone to tell me what the hell is going on!" He said furiously. "We've been left in the dark too long!" Makoto snarled. 

"How dare you?! Usagi-chan's-" 

"Daijobu, Mako-chan..." Usagi said quietly, looking up at Yaten. "Things have been kept from everybody, so I may as well tell you..." 

"Nani?!" They gasped. She nodded gravely, and pulled herself together enough to talk. She felt Hikyou's brow lovingly, and looked back at her friends. 

"Everything is wrong... I told you all that earlier... I shouldn't have, but I did, and now I have to atone for it." She sighed, as they looked at her questioningly. "I told Setsuna-san I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret...   
  
"Spit it out!" Yaten said impatiently. Makoto glared at him, and he stayed quiet.   
  
"The problem with Hotaru-chan is complicated... She was never supposed to survive." Yaten yelped as the other senshi nodded, knowing what she meant. "I interfered with the timeline, and I- no we, saved her. Instead of killing Hotaru or Mistress 9, we saved her, and gave her her life back. She became a child, and was raised by Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san. When Galaxia came, which was another flux in the timeline, she wasn't even supposed to be able to transform..." Usagi put her head in her hands. "But you know us, ne? All stubborn to the very last breath... This time, I don't know how she managed it... her body... it was, and still is too young to wield the power of Saturn and the Silence Glaive. She grew up, which you all noticed... and now..." Usagi sighed.   
  
"Whoa..." Yaten breathed, not just because of the whole problem with Hotaru, but because Usagi had spent more than two minutes on the mature side...   
  
"The only problem is, switching from adult to child, in body and soul, is tearing her apart from the inside... and..." Some tears ran down her face. "I don't know what to do! Setsuna-san's gone! How can I deal with this?!" She started crying, and Rei went to comfort her. The others sat in a wary silence. 

"We..." Usagi sniffled, "We can't let Hotaru-chan transform again! If she does..." She looked away from her friends. 

They all turned suddenly as Hikyou started thrashing around on the bed. Usagi jumped off quickly, as one of his flailing limbs collided with where she had been sitting. 

"Nani?! What's going on?!" Ami cried. Usagi gasped. 

"Kuso!" The senshi stared at her, and she pointed at Hikyou's eyes. As he convulsed, his blue eyes flew wide open. His chest arched as a black swirl of energy tried to find its way into his eyes. It hovered around his head, then took the form of a devilish head, smiled, then soaked into Hikyou's eyes. Usagi yelped. 

"Iya! He's being repossessed! I don't know how to stop it this time!!!" She ran to his side, grabbing his hand, and he seemed to hear her. His eyes, though opened, were unseeing before, and suddenly flickered to life. He turned his head to Usagi, eyes full of pain. 

The senshi were shocked, as he jumped from the bed painfully. He started coughing, and then, as if he were suffering from an itch he couldn't scratch, began frantically ripping of his armor and clothing. 

"Ecchi!" 

"Hentai!" 

Black mist began swirling across the room, trying to engulf him. He ripped his shirt off, and stood breathing haggardly. 

A black tattoo that looked like linked chains ran in a crisscross pattern across his torso. He clutched his sides, and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. "O... onegai... Serenity-sama... the... the tattoo!" He yelled, writhing in agony. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes, and she rushed towards him, and pulled him to herself. She hugged him tightly, and a white light enveloped them both. 

Hikyou's head shot upwards, and light coursed out of his eyes. He didn't make a sound, but the screaming of the black mist as it was purged from his body made enough sound to cause the senshi to cover their ears in pain. 

The light suddenly stopped coming out of Hikyou's eyes, and his head slouched down over Usagi's shoulder. His entire body sagged warily, and he breathed in slowly. Usagi held him, unsure of what to do. He moved away slowly, kneeling on the ground, his head in his hands. 

No one moved. No one even dared to breathe. Hikyou looked up into Usagi's eyes, his own filled with tears. 

"A... arigato, Serenity-sama!!!" He cried, hugging her waist. "Never, never again, Malevolence..." He muttered. 

"Iie, she will never have you again, Dokyou-san!" Usagi stated, determination set in her eyes. He smiled at her weakly, and looked to the other senshi, fear in his eyes. 

"Boku..." He stammered, unsure what to say. Usagi put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Daijobu, they will understand..." He stopped for a moment, then nodded. He stood up, with the help of Usagi. He looked at the senshi, who were just staring at him, eyes wide. The chain tattoo was no longer there, replaced only with a light scar. 

"Watashi wa Yuukino Tatsumaki desu. Dozo yoroshiku..."   
  


"Chikuso!!!" Malevolence yelled, angrily knocking over the incense burner she was standing in front of. She stood growling, until the black essence swirled out in front of her. 

"What is wrong, my child?" It rasped eerily. 

"Forgive me, Chaos-sama... I... forget my place..." It nodded, grinning. "I have bad news. That damned moon-born ruined Hikyou! She removed the chains at my second attempt at repossessing him... the plans were ruined! Me may not get the chance to do this again..." She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. 

The essence wrapped around her, and she sighed warily. Meditative trances were difficult on her, and her attempts had been futile. 

"Do not worry, my child." It soothed. "The time will come... I have already sent another plan into action..."   
  
  
  
  



	11. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic11 Foreordained Destiny 11   


"Watashi wa Yuukino Tatsumaki desu. Dozo yoroshiku…" 

Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Yaten just stared in complete shock at the man standing in front of them. Tall, pale skinned, with blue-green eyes and silky black hair, he was a dead ringer, albeit male, raven-haired version, of Haruka. Right down to the facial expressions. He was scared. Very scared. The man, known before only as Hikyou no Knight, was now Yuukino Tatsumaki. Human, as much as one could call the senshi human, and completely open and vulnerable. 

"G… Gomen Nasai!" Tatsumaki stuttered with uncertainty. "Onegai, forgive me! I… I know what I've done, and I deserve to suffer the consequences… I just… it was the chaos… I never…" He submitted to defeat suddenly, hanging his head down, when the senshi just stared at him, expressionless. "I never…" A fresh flow of tear fell from his eyes, burning hot over his cold checks.   
Usagi started, realizing what was going on, and moved to embrace the ex-knight of chaos. 

"Daijoubu, Tatsumaki-san!" she whispered. 

"Demo… my… Uranus-hime… what have I done?!" he cried. "What I've done… can't be forgiven! You know! You know… I swore a sacred oath…. And I broke it! I… I should take the seppuku rite…" Usagi took his tear-stained face in her hands. He tried not to look into her eyes. "I can't feel the connection I once did… the tie that bonded me to her… I've lost it…" He burst into bitter tears at the gaping feeling in his soul. 

"Don't say that…" Usagi whispered, brushing away his tears. 

"How can I be forgiven?! It was… unthinkable…" Usagi rubbed his back, comforting him. 

"The senshi understand… they know what happened…" He clenched his eyes shut, but opened them when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Rei's eyes, and saw the senshi all gathered around, smiling sadly. 

"Daijoubu ka! You are forgiven…" She said quietly. The others nodded. 

"Demo… why?" 

"From the moment Usagi-chan put her arms around you, we knew…" Minako told him. He nearly cried again, when he saw the genuine trust in the senshi's eyes. They hugged him tightly, to tell him that they would be his friends, no matter what had happened. He was a good person, since the black mist had been purged from his body, and his light restored. And to Usagi, he would stay that way even if she had to give her own life for his.   
  
"I feel warm…" he whispered, then looked back at Usagi. "Uranus-hime… she's not so forgiving… I don't deserve to have her love again…" Usagi and the others led him to the kitchen, wrapping him up in a robe on the way downstairs. 

"The bond you shared will always be there…I'm sure with time… and healing… it will be there again… if not fragile at first…" Usagi said, and Tatsumaki nodded. 

"I hope so, Serenity-sama." He said.   
  
"Ne… where are you from, uh… Tatsumaki-san?" Minako asked. 

"From a distant system… probably more than half way across the universe." Tatsumaki replied distantly. 

"Iie, I mean from where in time…" She replied. Tatsumaki gave her a strange look. 

"Whatever do you mean? I was born seventeen years ago on my home planet… I come from this time." 

"NANI?!" the senshi screeched. Tatsumaki flinched. 

"What's wrong?" He looked at them all questioningly. "Were you not all reincarnated around the same time I was?" 

"Masaka… we thought… you were from the future!" Makoto told him. He shook his head. 

"I'm not…" 

"Why call her Serenity-sama? She doesn't deserve that respect…" Rei snorted. 

"Rei-chan! Why are you always so mean to me?!" Usagi started crying, and Tatsumaki face vaulted. The senshi sweat dropped. 

"You should give her the same respect… she was, and always will be the greatest heart." Usagi blushed, and the others just sighed. They all looked up suddenly when they heard a low grumbling. Tatsumaki blushed as they looked at him. 

"Ano… Tatsumaki-san… when was the last time you ate?" Usagi asked. Tatsumaki blushed again. 

"I don't remember… I don't think I have…" Tatsumaki answered. The senshi face vaulted. 

"How is that possible?!" Minako yelped, after being pinched by Makoto. 

"Let's worry about that later… first, Tatsumaki-san, may I cook for you?" Makoto asked, blushing slightly. 

"I… What type of food do you have on this planet?" Makoto beamed, and grabbed Tatsumaki, pulling him into the kitchen. The others followed, sweat dropping.   
  


"Maa… why am I the one who has to run errands?" Yaten growled, on his way back from the nearest corner store. He had picked up more rice for the… gigantic meal Makoto was making. 'At this rate, she'll have enough to feed Haruka-tachi leftovers for a year!' Yaten thought, grumbling. 

The day was nice, and it was the type of weather Yaten liked to be out in, but Yaten had wanted to stay with the others in case… Tatsumaki got into trouble. 'This is all fun and good, but it's a lot of trouble too… I do feel sorry for the guy, though.' Yaten closed his eyes for a moment, to let the uneasiness of the situation pass from his mind, and in doing so, collided head on with another person on the street. 

"ITAI!" Yaten cried, as his rear sharply intercepted with the ground. 

"Gomen nasai!" A familiar voice apologized. "Please forgive me! I'm so… please, let me help you up!" Strong hands pulled Yaten to his feet, when he realized his eyes were closed. He opened them, wincing at the pain in his backside, and looked up at the person who had his arms. 

"Nani?" Yaten said, looking into a pair of identical green eyes. He started, and stepped back involuntarily. Four people stood in front of him, and the one that he bumped into had bright red hair. 'A woman? No…' Yaten looked at the feminine person, deciding it was a man. The other two were tall, one with orange hair, the other with black. He looked down, and saw a short man with spiky black hair and a white starburst on the front. 'Looks like a kid… but no way, with those red eyes…' Yaten shuddered at the coldness of them. "I… I…" Yaten muttered, then looked down at his fallen packages. He gathered them up quickly. "Aaa..." Yaten bowed quickly. "Arigato gozaimasu! Please forgive me, I wasn't looking!" He said hurriedly. 

The red-haired one chuckled, and Yaten blushed, taking off in the direction he had been going before. 

"Hn. Stupid ningin. Kurama! We have work." Yaten heard from the short one, before he rounded the corner. 

"Maa… Hiei…" 

Yaten stopped shortly, catching his breath. 'What's wrong with me? Geeze… stupid people can't even watch where they're going!' Yaten fumed, setting his face into a snarl. 'Kuso! Now I'm off track again!' Yaten continued back to the Tomoe Mansion at the same pace, not looking back. 'What beautiful eyes though…'   
  


"Itai…" Haruka whispered quietly, as Doctor Mizuno applied the bandages. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, trying to focus on something calming, and failed miserably. Her thoughts kept returning to the fallen knight, Hikyou, and how he was alone with her princess and the others. And the thought of that knight brought back every painstaking memory of the beating he had given her. 

"Ch'. Quite a piece of work, young lady…" The Dr. Mizuno sighed, shaking her head. Haruka would've given her quite look for the 'young lady' comment, but she was busy enough trying to stop any tears from flowing. 

'Why do I feel so betrayed? I don't even know that… that… knight… Demo… I feel as if I lost my best friend…' Haruka groaned inwardly, as the doctor started taking gravel out of her arm. She refused to show pain, or weakness. Weakness had almost lost her teammate, Michiru. And she was determined to never let it happen again. 

Michiru looked at her love pensively, glad that Taiki had gone to phone the others on Haruka's condition. She could tell that Haruka was hurt, not just on the outside, but on the inside. And Michiru couldn't tell why. 

She grasped Haruka's hand gently, and pretended not to notice when Haruka squeezed it. She was already sensitive about showing pain or weakness. Now was not the time to patronize her. 'Maybe that's what's bothering her…' Haruka winced again, squeezing Michiru's hand tighter, as the doctor picked under her skin. 'Baka…' Michiru thought affectionately. 'Refusing anesthetics is not a good idea, even for you… Gravel doesn't come out without pain… neither do tree splinters.' 

"Daijobu, Mizuno-Isha." Michiru said quietly. "Haruka will heal fast, so I don't think she will have to stay too long." The doctor clucked, finishing the bandaging on Haruka's battered arm. 

"I'm not too sure, Kaioh-san. Tenoh-san is pretty bad. You might want to admit her for overnight, just in case." 

"I'm NOT staying, Mizuno-Isha. I have to go. I'm fine." Haruka made a move to get up, and Doctor Mizuno pushed her back down gently. Haruka winced. 

"Gomen, Tenoh-san, but you are not 'fine'. You have five broken ribs and a broken arm. You may have had a concussion, we still need to take x-rays." Haruka growled. 

"I'm fine!" Haruka argued, attempting a second time to get up. Mizuno stopped her again. 

"You will stay here for some rest, if I have to put security on your door, Tenoh-san! Please listen to my advice…" Dr. Mizuno turned to leave the room, and a fuming Haruka. "It's not often my patients give me so much trouble." She said sternly, and left the room. 

"Kuso!" Haruka growled, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Daijoubu, Haruka. I'm sure Usagi-chan will be fine." Michiru said quietly. Haruka looked at her, anger filling her eyes. 

"I know… demo… that man… I don't trust him…" She looked back at the ceiling and bit her lip. 

"What is it?" Michiru asked, trying to figure out what was bothering Haruka so. 

"Boku… Michiru?" 

"Hai?" 

"Why do I feel so… betrayed?" Haruka looked at her sadly, holding her hand loosely. "I feel as if somehow, a friend was lost… but according to Neko-chan, we gained one…" Michiru sighed, feeling sad as well as afraid. 

"I don't know, Haruka… I don't know…"   
  


"NANI?!" Fujitsu and Utaguri cried in unison. They were furious! 

"Ikinie-san, we respect your judgement," Utaguri started. 

"And yours too, Kiza-sama," Fujitsu began. 

"Demo…" 

"This is one of the most ridiculous plans you have come up with!" 

"It's terrible!" 

"How can we expect to pull it off?!" 

"It'll never work…" 

"They'll recognize us!" 

"What's the point?!" Ikinie and Kiza just stood and listened to the two younger knights, their glares darkening with every word. Finally, Ikinie jot fed up. 

"That's enough!" She snapped, and Utaguri and Fujitsu became quiet. "Malevolence-sama told us to do this. It's a good plan, and it will work if you two can co-operate with Keibetsu-chan." 

"Keibetsu-chan's in on this too?" Fujitsu asked. He sighed. "Well, at least we won't be the only one's humiliating ourselves." Ikinie walked calmly up to the younger knight, and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his new black uniform. 

"You will quit this insufferable sniveling right now, or I will be forced to punish you." Ikinie said coldly, and Fujitsu uttered an audible gulp. When Ikinie released him, he looked at his feet, and moved back beside Utaguri, who was frozen with fear. Neither of them wanted to cross the weaver of death. They all heard a soft snort from the doorway behind them, and turned to see a short blond-haired girl walk through the door, adjusting a Juuban Koutou Gakkou fuku with deep concentration. 

She looked up, and her green eyes smiled as she did. 

"Konnichi wa, fellow senshi." The young girl said sweetly, and walked over to them. 

"We will have to call off our vision to do this? How will we see?" Utaguri asked the girl permissively. 

"Hai, it must be done… our vision will not be 30/30, but it is mandatory. Make sure no one sees you when you chose to scan." She said as Utaguri and Fujitsu closed their eyes. Their lids, though closed, allowed a bright flash of light to emanate from them before stopping suddenly. 

Fujitsu opened his eyes slowly. They were now a bright emerald green. Utaguri opened his more slowly, letting his telekinetic powers adjust to the new vision field. His eyes were still black, but with a noticeable pupil and purplish tint. Fujitsu saw the look Ikinie was giving them, and bit his lip when he was about to complain. 

The blond girl giggled. "Utaguri's eyes haven't changed much! Wow, Fujitsu has pretty eyes!" her own pale green eyes sparkled with laughter. Fujitsu blushed deeply. 

The girl walked over to Kiza, who until then had remained motionless. He opened his arms, and she buried her face into his shoulder. "Bai…" She said sweetly. 

"Ganbatte ne, Kei-chan. Ai shite." Kiza whispered. 

"Ai shiteru, koibito." Keibetsu said, then lightly kissed him. Utaguri and Fujitsu looked away, disgusted that two knights as merciless as Kiza and Keibetsu could share such affection. They looked back when Keibetsu walked up to them, and took them each by their arms. She gave one last look to Kiza, nodded to Ikinie, then dissapeared in a flash of light.   
  


Tatsumaki eyed all the new foods in front of him suspiciously. Don't get him wrong, he trusted his Serenity-sama with his life, but the foods here were… weird. Well, except for the leafy stuff, that Makoto-sama called lettuce. He popped some more into his mouth, and chewed it while determining to make of the other foods. 

"This is good…" he said quietly, and Makoto beamed. She scooped him a large helping of salad out of a bowl. "What are those?" he said, pointing to the carrots. 

"Ooo! You'll like those!" Makoto laughed, and she fed one to him. 

"Would you like dressing, Tatsumaki-san?" Minako asked, hunched over at the refrigerator. "Mako-chan, I found the dressings… there is cucumber and Greek." Minako handed them to Makoto, who presented them Tatsumaki. 

"Dressings? What are they for? Certainly I wouldn't wear them…" Tatsumaki wondered aloud. All the girls present giggled. Even Usagi, who couldn't get over the fact that he preferred salad, of all things, to chocolate cake. On the other hand, she was glad she had it all to herself. 

"Iie," Makoto started, "You put it on that… here, try some!" She poured the cucumber dressing on to his salad, and he tried it. Makoto's face lit up when he broke into a smile. 

"Wow! This is wonderful! Arigato, Makoto-sama!" Everyone laughed again then turned suddenly as the door slammed. Yaten came storming in, startling Tatsumaki to fall right off the chair. 

"Itai!" Yaten yelped, and helped Tatsumaki up. 

"Gomen!" Yaten apologized. 

"N.. no trouble…" Tatsumaki answered, a little dazed. 

"Che, twice in one day!" Yaten muttered, as he handed Makoto the slightly mangled bag of rice. 

"Nani?" Makoto asked. 

"Nothing!" Yaten growled, coloring slightly. Makoto shrugged, and turned to her cooking. Yaten sat down at the table, across from Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki stopped eating, and looked at Yaten, and stared for a moment. After a while, Yaten got frustrated. 

"What? What?!" He yelled. Tatsumaki looked stricken. 

"I… I'm sorry… I just… it's…" Yaten growled. 

"Just what?!" he felt irritated. 

"I… never mind." Tatsumaki looked away from Yaten, and quietly ate the rest of his food in quiet. Tension was thick in the room, and nobody spoke for a few minutes. 

"What's going on?" Everyone jumped as Hotaru walked into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi cried. 

"You're awake!" Rei said. 

"Hai! I'm sorry... I heard a loud bang …" She said quietly, looking a little sheepish. Yaten let his head drop. 

"Gomen nasai, Hotaru-chan…" Yaten mumbled. She smiled brightly. 

"That's okay, Yaten-san! I'm glad I woke up…" She turned to Tatsumaki. "What was it that Haruka-poppa taught me?" She said quietly, and Tatsumaki flinched at the mention of Haruka. "Oh yeah!" She curtsied politely, and looked up at Tatsumaki. "Hajimemashite, Dokyou-san! Anata wa, Tomoe Hotaru desu!" 

Tatsumaki looked taken aback at the totally kawaii expression of hello, but took her hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle. 

"Please, little one, call me Tatsumaki." She smiled, and his eyes brightened. She hugged him tightly around the waist, then went to take a place beside Yaten, as if Tatsumaki was an ordinary guest. No one spoke for a few minutes. 

"Haruka-san taught you that?!" Minako exclaimed suddenly. Everyone started laughing, except Tatsumaki, who had a hurt look to his eyes.   
  


Tatsumaki wondered the halls of the very large Tomoe mansion. Makoto had made a gigantic feast, and while everyone was chatting, he slipped away. He wanted to be alone for a while, to process everything that happened to him. When he thought of what he had done, a bitter taste came into his mouth, and he felt that the evil and hatred that he could remember would make him wretch. He tried quickly to forget his old master, and turned his thoughts to the one he had sworn himself too. 

"Uranus-hime…" He muttered, under his breath, then quickly corrected himself. 'Iie, I mustn't call her by that name anymore… Haruka… her name is Haruka now…' The thought of her brought him to tears, but he quickly wiped them away, should anyone find him. They had already seen him cry, but he had no intention of letting them see him cry for a lost cause, a hurt that was over a millennia old. 

He tried to find his room, or rather, the one he had been in. He wanted to lie down, and just forget for a while. Staying near his princess wouldn't let him have that escape. She reminded him of the past as well. 

He came across another room, which looked like his. He slowly opened the door; he didn't want any sounds, afraid that even a little one would break his peaceful silence. 

"Hello?" Tatsumaki froze. Someone was in the room. Whoever it was was lying on the bed, moaning. "Who's there? I can't move... someone help me out a little…" Tatsumaki cautiously moved over to the bed, and looked at its occupant. 

Seiya looked up into Tatsumaki's frightened eyes. He smiled. After he had woken up, he had managed to revert to male form. 

"Konnichi wa." Seiya said quietly, testing to see if the knight would leave. 

"K… konnichi wa." Tatsumaki stuttered. "Ano… gomen, but I seem to have lost my way, and stumbled into your room…" Tatsumaki turned to leave. "Forgive me." Seiya grabbed his arm. He looked back, and saw the pain in Seiya's face from moving. He moved back, and safely tucked Seiya's arm under the covers. 

"Don't go." Seiya managed to mutter. 

"I… I won't." Tatsumaki assured, and Seiya smiled. 

"I'm glad that you're okay Hik-" 

"Iie… onegai… don't call me that!" Tatsumaki nearly cried as he interrupted Seiya. 

"Nani? Doushite…" Seiya wondered. 

"That name is gone, like the evil that has been purged from my soul… demo…" Tatsumaki looked down. 

"Demo?" Seiya asked. 

"I still feel so unclean…" Tatsumaki whispered. Seiya pulled his face to meet eyes. 

"Don't think like that! If Odango decided that you were worth saving, then she was right!" 

"Odango?" Tatsumaki was confused, and Seiya laughed a little. 

"Pardon, Usagi-chan… In any case, she's always right when it comes to matters of the heart." Seiya smiled sadly, and Tatsumaki wondered why. "By the way, what am I to call you now?" Tatsumaki blushed at his rudeness. 

"My name is Yuukino Tatsumaki." Seiya nodded. 

"Well, I'm glad you're okay then. I was worried at first… you were all… so cold…" Tatsumaki saddened, but Seiya quickly remedied it. "But when we saw your eyes… and I did, before I was out… we knew you were okay. Your eyes are clean, and forgiving." Tatsumaki smiled. 

"Arigato… I just hope I don't change again… I… could never face her if… and I don't think I can now…" Tatsumaki trailed off. Even in the darkness, Seiya could tell the knight was holding back tears. Seiya rubbed his arm lightly for comfort. 

"Who can't you face?" Seiya questioned. 

"Uranu- ara… I mean Haruka-sama…" Tatsumaki answered quietly, shuddering slightly. "I don't see why any one of you forgives me… I mean, after what I did to you… and Neptune-hime…" Tatsumaki surrendered to the tears, and let them fall down his cheeks. Seiya managed to get into a sitting position, and held Tatsumaki tightly as he cried. 

"Daijobu… I forgive you… bones can be broken, but they heal too. That goes the same with hearts and friendship… if you asked Usagi-chan, she'd tell you the same thing…" Seiya soothed. 

"I don't think I'll ever get back that tie… I feel so helpless…" Tatsumaki hiccuped, hugging Seiya back. Seiya chuckled a little. 

"Listen to me, if Haruka-kun were to forgive anyone, I'm sure it would be you… I mean, Haruka-kun used to hate me, and well…" Seiya blushed, glad it was dark in the room. "She forgave me, and we got to know each other… We're friends now, and I'm sure she'll understand what you did." 

"I violated my bonded… my bonded! How could I… even under the influence of Malevolence…" Tatsumaki sobbed. 

"Nani? Your bonded?" Seiya wondered. 

"H… hai." Tatsumaki sniffed. " We were bonded many years ago… I didn't remember it before, because of the darkness in my soul, but now… now that I've been bathed in the light… my soul feels raw and unstable… I remember the pain of the breaking in our bond and… and the love that used to be there… and I feel empty… empty…"   
  



	12. Foreordained Destiny

Pchanfanfic12 Foreordained Destiny 12 

Haruka stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. 'Kami-sama… this is sooooo boring!' She thought in a whiney tone. She hated being pent up, unable to go anywhere, and she refused to see that hurt look on Michiru's face when she escaped the clutches of the doctors. 

Haruka carefully flexed her fingers, and winced at the pain. Her shoulder had been dislocated, and the nerves that had been pinched were still burning. She felt like punching something, but decided against it, as she might have to stay at the hospital even longer. 

"K'so! I'm leaving tomorrow no matter what anyone says!" She growled to herself. 

"Pardon?" Haruka almost jumped, but quickly identified Taiki's voice. 

"Nothing…" Haruka sighed. Taiki chuckled quietly. 

"You really can't stand not moving, can you?" Taiki asked, smiling. Haruka couldn't help but smile back, even if it was a very small one. 

"Ne... I can't feel the wind…" Haruka said quietly. Taiki sat down on a chair beside the bed. 

"I have some news that may or may not cheer you up…" Taiki began, and that's when Haruka noticed a brown bag that Taiki had brought in. 

"What's in the bag?" Haruka interrupted. Taiki blinked. 

"Nani? Oh yeah!" Taiki exclaimed, and thrust the bag at Haruka. "Michiru-san managed to find you something good to eat…" Haruka opened the bag, and thanked whatever gods were listening for the salad. 

"Che'… if the wounds don't kill me, the hospital food will…" Taiki rolled his eyes. "By the way, where is Michiru?" 

"She's talking to Ami-tachi. Updating and stuff." Haruka nodded. Taiki looked fidgety. 

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, her mouth full of salad, sighing blissfully. 

"Well… it seems that the knight…" Haruka stopped chewing abruptly. "Er… some strange things have happened." 

"Such as?" Haruka asked darkly. 'Shimatta! I shouldn't leave them all alone!' 

"Ne… don't scare him Haruka!" Michiru walked in suddenly, laughing at Taiki's expression. Haruka grunted disdainfully. 

"Uh… well… the knight, Hikyou, he's uhm… awake…" Haruka jumped out of the bed, and headed towards the door, ignoring the pain in her shoulders, legs, and just about everywhere else… 

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled, grabbing Haruka as gently as possible. 

"Iya! They shouldn't-" Haruka doubled over in pain, clutching her sides. Michiru and Taiki helped her back to the bed. 

"What can you seriously expect to do in bed?" Michiru scolded. 

"Hmmph. I won't be in the bed for much longer…" Haruka growled. Taiki sweat dropped. 'Stars…' 

"I seriously doubt that, Tenoh-san." Everyone started as Doctor Mizuno walked in the door, with a wry smile on her face. 

"Konban wa, Mizuno-Isha." Michiru said politely. She nodded in greetings. 

"The results of the x-ray have developed, and I've gone through them. You have a dislocated wrist, and it'' a wonder you haven't felt it. The same goes for your ribs. Three minor scratches, and a little fracture on your collarbone. It's a wonder, that's for sure." Dr.Mizuno sighed. 

"What is?" Taiki asked. 

"Well, the fact that Tenoh-san here is sitting in basically perfect health. She looks considerably better since the last time I was here, only a few hours ago." Dr.Mizuno walked up to Haruka and took off her stethoscope. Haruka closed her eyes momentarily, as Dr.Mizuno checked her heart. She frowned. 

"Tenoh-san, tell me when you feel the first sign of pain…" She waited for Haruka to nod in agreement, and she carefully placed her fingers on Haruka's collarbone, examining it closely. 

"What's this?" She said after a few moments. She looked up at Haruka. "You feel no pain?" Haruka nodded. Dr.Mizuno straightened, then took out a notebook from her pocket and began to write in it. "This is very strange indeed, Tenoh-san. After a small examination, I can detect no lacerations around the skin, as well as what should have been a fairly obvious crack… still no pain?" Haruka just tilted her head. 

"Why do you ask?" Haruka ask, narrowing her eyes. 

"You have made a miraculous recovery… quite remarkable… This is the fastest recovery I've ever seen. It almost seems supernatural." Haruka gritted her teeth and dared a quick glance at Michiru, who was visible shocked. Taiki was concerned. 

"Erm… perhaps the x-rays were mixed up, or something." Taiki supplied, blushing under a lie. Dr.Mizuno looked perplexed. 

"I suppose… they must have been, for this… The x-rays were taken only a few hours ago." She closed her notebook and sighed. "I'm going to have to double check on that…" She muttered, and left them. 

Michiru left out a breath she had been holding. "Goodness. That isn't so good. Perhaps we should leave as soon as possible before they found out those were Haruka's…" Michiru looked at Taiki. "Quick thinking." Taiki blushed and nodded. Haruka snorted. 

"S'cuse me if I'm a quick healer. I told you I'd be out of here." Haruka said smugly. Michiru poked her side. Haruka howled in pain. 

"One thing is for sure…. If you should make an… ahem… amazing recovery, we should get out of here soon…" Taiki said quietly. Michiru nodded. Haruka glared at Michiru.   
  


In the darkness on the room, Tatsumaki tried to forget his troubles. He tried to purge them from his mind and cast them out to the darkness. And tried. And tried… 

He was kneeling on the floor beside Seiya's bed, his head resting against Seiya's legs. The senshi of Star Fighter was slowly running his hand through Tatsumaki's hair. 

The bedroom was dark, as sunset had been an hour earlier, so the light of the moon shone through the open widows on two figures on the bed. Tatsumaki was kneeling on the floor with his upper body resting on the edge of the bed, and his head on Seiya's lap. 

Seiya ran his fingers through Tatsumaki's hair soothingly, murmuring softly. Tatsumaki's sobs had subsided, and now he was sniffling quietly. He lifted his head off of Seiya's lap and looked into Seiya's eyes. 

"G… gomen nasai, Seiya-sama…" Tatsumaki whispered, wiping his eyes. Seiya was leaning carefully against the headboard, in a half-sitting position. Even though Tatsumaki couldn't see him very well, he could tell by a sudden warm feeling that Seiya had smiled. 

"It's alright Tatsumaki-san." They sat for a few minutes just looking at each other. Tatsumaki could tell that Seiya was a good one to talk to. He felt an unspoken understanding from the male-formed senshi. 

Tatsumaki closed his eyes with a weary sigh, and changed his position to sit with his back against the bed. Seiya clasped his hands over his stomach and looked up at what he could see of the ceiling. Nothing really, but he didn't want to break the peaceful silence. For all that Tatsumaki was suffering, he figured that it was necessary… like the peace before the storm, Tatsumaki needed to gather up the courage to ask for help. If he did at all. 

"S… Seiya-sama…?" Tatsumaki whispered, with a great amount of fear. Seiya started. Why was he so afraid? 

"Hai?" Seiya responded, question apparent in his voice. 

"I… I just wanted to know… well… how… did you get Haruka-sama to forgive you?" Seiya choked, turning bright red. He clamped his hands over his mouth, and started laughing hysterically. Tatsumaki jumped back from the bed. 

"S… Seiya-sama!!! You've been possessed! What have I done?? Malevolence hasn't left me, oh no!!!!" Tatsumaki was about to run to the other senshi, when Seiya tried to quiet himself. 

"N… no!!! Tatsumaki-san…" Seiya's eyes watered, as he tried to silence his laughing. "I'm… I'm fine… just… hehee… I'm not going to tell you how we became friends… it's… it's…" Seiya gave up, and buried his face into the pillow. Tatsumaki's face fell. 

"Y… you won't tell me? O… okay…" Tatsumaki looked over at Seiya, who was practically suffocating with laughter, and sweat dropped. "Perhaps I should leave, Seiya-sama…." That shut Seiya right up. 

He sat straight up, wincing at the sudden pain. "Owowow…" He looked at Tatsumaki, with a sparkle in his eyes. "Ne, Tatsumaki-san, I don't think you want me to tell you, because it *definitely* won't work for you in that way…" 

"W... what? Why…" Seiya coughed. 

"Believe me… but I think I can help… Not directly of course, but…" Tatsumaki's eyes lit up, and he sat down beside Seiya, taking Seiya's hands in his own. 

"Seiya-sama… Anything you can do to help… if there is anything I can ever do for you… anything, just-" 

"Maa… Tatsumaki-san! Don't worry… I know what its like to feel alienated… it's terrible, but you just have to live through it, and hope it works out for the best. I can't guarantee that Haruka-kun will completely forgive you… she holds a grudge a very long time… but she will not just forget. I won't let her." Seiya looked into Tatsumaki's blue eyes fiercely. "There is always hope! Don't give up, no matter what happens… and… I… will help… you…" Tatsumaki started as Seiya suddenly fell asleep, letting go of his arms, and falling face-first into the pillow. 

"Seiya-sama?" Tatsumaki asked quietly. A soft snore was his reply. He smiled gently, and tucked Seiya into bed. 

He needed a rest, so he left the room in search of his own. He needed a nap.   
  


A broken city lay cold in the sunset. Lonely winds blew through the desolate landscape, through forgotten streets and abandoned homes. Blood covered the cracked, parched earth in many places, its copper-red matching the hair of a beautiful princess. 

Standing amongst the destruction, she rubs her bare arms with trembling fingers. A small tear escapes her red eyes, and trails down her face, leaving a line of wetness through the dust. She sighs bitterly, and turns to face the golden warrior beside her. 

"Kakyuu…" Said the figure, golden sword in her right hand. The young red-head in the black crown nodded. 

"I know we've begun re-building, but there is still so much… blood… and… phantoms…" 

"I… I'm sorry… you know that…" The golden figure said bitterly. Kakyuu hugged her gently. 

"I know, I know… but now that we are together again, and the soldiers are ready… the rebuilding has taken place. Soon, this will be gone… as well as their memories. 

"But a new memory will begin. And they will never be forgotten…" The woman said, gesturing to the broken homes with her hands. "And with the resurrection of a new kingdom, three new kingdoms… the Trinity will be stronger than ever. And no one will ever be alone again… I promise." 

The young princess looked at the golden senshi, her hair cascading from the sides of her face. New tears joined the first, and she smiled, then lifted her head to watch the skies. 

"The stars are aligned well… The future brings much in the way of good fortune." She looked back, into another pair of red eyes. "Come, Galaxia. There is much to do." 

The two walked slowly back to the new Tankei castle, to finish the repairs.   
  


White. Blank… nothing… falling… falling… falling from grace… 

"…fallen from grace!!" 

"N... nani?!" Minako spun around, to face the person who dared accuse her… only to find she wasn't being accused. She stood in the middle of a blank landscape, nothing around her, but white mist. It swirled around her, and two other figures. 

"G… gomen nasai… It wasn't my fault!!! I didn't do it!" Said a young, blond-haired child, who was cowering with fear on the ground. Minako ran up to her, and tried gathering the girl into her arms, but she went right through… 

"How??" She squeaked, falling face first into the floor… or whatever. She looked up angrily at the accuser, and found only a large black, human shaped mist. 

"You have fallen from your grace… once more, we are disgraced!! How are we supposed to protect the Trinity, when we have a rogue… senshi, of all things… playing with the betrayers of Pluto! They are outcasts!" 

"Demo… they haven't been ignored by the Trinity…" The girls sniffled. 

"QUIET!!! The Trinity is only too nice to say what we others have realized about the scum!" The girl looked up with rage, ears falling angrily from her eyes. 

"IYA! I won't believe they betrayed the Trinity! Never!!! It is YOU who betrays the Holy Three!! I won't believe you!!!" The girl screamed. 

The black mist seemed to growl with outrage, and the growling became louder… and louder… 

So much louder, in fact, that Minako had to cover her ears when it became unbearable. 

"YAMETE!!!" Someone screamed, and Minako wrenched her hands away from her ears, realizing that it was her who was producing the sound. She clamped her mouth shut to stop the screaming. She stared in shock at someone who seemed… to look just like her. Only a little younger, with pale, pale green eyes… 

"Masaka…" Minako mumbled, and she reached out slowly. The girls did too, and Minako felt a jolt of electricity when their fingertips touched. "Who… who are you? You look just like me…" Minako whispered, afraid to speak too loudly, lest the girl disappear. She gasped. On the girl's forehead, shining very brightly… was the crest of Venus. The yellow heart… 

"Princess…" The girl whispered tearfully, then flung herself into Minako's arms. That's when Minako noticed that she was wearing imperial robes. Her imperial robes, from the silver millenium… "Why were you screaming? I… gomen nasai, princess! They are going to take me away this time, because of my love for him…" The girl sniffled, and hung onto Minako tightly. Minako patted the girls hair soothingly, and tried to get the girl to calm down. 

"Who? Who are you? Who's taking you away…" Minako asked. 

"The council, Princess! They caught me last time, and I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left… who will protect my crystal now? Who will replace me??" The girl sobbed. 

"I don't know, but…" Minako stiffened as the girl suddenly dug her fingers into Minako's sides. 

"No one…" Said a growling, dark voice, coming from the girl. 

"ITAI!" Minako screamed. "Let me go!!!" 

"No one… I'm the only one… they… won't… take… me… AWAY!!!" Minako screamed as the girl bit into her neck, trying feebly to get her to let go. Minako heard the growling again, only this time she didn't have the strength to cover her ears. It got louder, and louder… seeming to engulf her… The pain was unbearable… the girl seemed to be giggling like crazy… 

"NO! STOP!! ITAI! LET ME GO!!! NOOOOOO!!!"   
  


"NOOOOOO!!!" 

"Minako-chan!! Minako-chan!!" Minako sat bolt upright in bed. She was shivering with fright. Perhaps that's why her mother's hands felt so hot on her bare shoulders. "Minako-chan! Snap out of it!!!" 

"Mama…" Minako whimpered, and looked up into her mom's eyes. "G… gomen nasai, mama… Just a bad dream… I didn't mean to wake you…" Minako whispered. Her mother put her hand to Minako's forehead, frowning. 

"Are you all right dear? Would you like some aspirin?" Minako shook her head numbly. 

"Iie… arigato, mama… I think I just need more sleep." Her mother frowned once more, then got up to shut off the lights. 

"All right, Minako-chan. But I don't want to hear you again, because you refused to take any aspirin. 

"No, mama. I won't have any more nightmares…" Minako turned her back to her mom, and lay down. As soon as she heard the door click, she let the tears go, and began shuddering. She hesitantly reached up to her neck… 

"Mina?" She jumped out of bed. 

"NANI? Who's there?!" She whispered, frightened. Artemis walked into view, and jumped off the window. She saw the troubled green eyes of her trusted friend, and tried to calm down "Gomen, Artemis…" 

"Mina, did you have a nightmare? Sorry I wasn't here… Luna just took my watch of the mansion… I tried to hurry…" Minako shook her head, and climbed into bed, lifting the covers for Artemis to join her. He snuggled up against her, rubbing her chin lightly with his head. She sighed, wearily, and put her arms around him. 

"What happened, Mina?" Artemis asked quietly, his whiskers tickling her chin. 

"A nightmare Artemis… A bad one…"   
  


The night was unusually dark in the Azabu district of Tokyo. For a very good reason, too. Dark nights were always perfect for sneaking around. Which was exactly what the small white-cloaked figure was doing. 

The streets were darkened, and for some reason, wherever the figure went, the street lights in its immediate vicinity would flicker, and turn out, the re-light when it was gone. 

The figure turned a corner, then ducked into an alley, kicking open a door, and running into a jewelry store. 

"Stop right there." The figure said, in an undoubtedly feminine voice. "Away from that." She seemed to snarl. 

Another figure, this time clad in black, turned around from what it was doing. "W… what are you doing here? It's impossible!!! You don't belong here!" The black figure rasped, and the girl smiled slightly. 

"You don't belong here, monster! Away from the energy!" The girl said quietly, and menacingly. The black figure backed away from a black beam of energy it had been hunched over. 

"You… have no right!" It backed against the wall, trembling. The girl in white kneeled beside the black energy, which was emanating from the center of a silver pattern on the floor. A square inside a circle. It was black as night. 

The girl pulled a small blue crystal from her cloak, and fitted it into the center if the beam, which immediately flickered, turning pure white. She smiled. 

"How dare you! My master will not be pleased!" The black figure cried, and ran towards the girl, claws outstretched, glinting in the light. 

A flash of gold from the girl's cloak, and the black figure lay twitching on the ground. The girl looked at the figure with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow your kind to secure the points. I will get them all, and it would do you well not to touch my protections on them. Tell your master I will see her in the future. 

"You'll will die for this!" The creature rasped, trying to drag itself towards the light. 

"I know." Said the girl quietly, and she left the store at a brisk run. 

She heard a shrill, endless scream when the monster decided to touch the light…   
  


Tatsumaki sat straight up in bed. 'What was that??' he wondered, in fear. 'Please don't be Malevolence… no, not again… that growling sound…' He noticed that the sound, the low grumbling, was coming form the window. He edged over to it, and slowly opened the curtains. 

He yelped when he saw a yellow torpedo speeding down the driveway of the mansion. "N… nani? What's that!!" It stopped, and Tatsumaki realized it was one of those… human travelling devices. "Odd… What is it doing here?" 

He ran quickly, but stealthily out of his room, past Seiya, Makoto, and Hotaru's room, and to the large front doors of the mansion. He took a deep breath, and edged them open. He had to make sure the yellow contraption meant no harm… as well as the people inside it. 

He walked slowly down the front steps, and went to confront the car. It had moved to just a few feet where he was, and the door of it opened. He jumped at the motion, but tried to calm himself down. 'If it is an enemy, I must fight it!' He thought to himself fiercely. 

Three figures came out of the car. First an aqua-haired woman with sea blue eyes, then, a tall man with long brown hair in a tapered ponytail holding a gray cat. Luna, he remembered. 'So they must be friends.' The aqua-haired one then helped someone else out of the car. 

He felt a wrenching feeling in his heart and soul, and then re realized why. A tall, beautiful blond woman stepped carefully out of the car. Her eyes were the blue-green of all the Uranians. He gasped loudly, and they all quickly turned to look at him. His eyes met hers. 

Tatsumaki felt all the color drain from his face. And then he was gone, into the woods behind the mansion. 


End file.
